MoonLight Romance A Jacob Black Story
by WideEyedWanderer
Summary: its been three months since Bella left him for Edward at the end of the third book and jacob is still suffering. He thinks he will never find someone to repair the hole in his heart...until he mets Kat... who is more than she seems...
1. Healing of the heart chapter 1

**CHARACTERS THAT ARENT IN THE BOOK:**

**Name –** Katarina (Kat) Maria Lumiere  
**Age** **–** 16  
**Personality –** fiery, caring, loving, sarcastic, passionate, gentle, thoughtful, strong willed, stubborn, loyal, romantic  
**Looks –** shoulder length wavy honey brown hair (red underneath), intense icy blue eyes, slim, tall, tanned, toned, gorgeous  
**Markings – **multiple scars and burns over her body, 16 piercings - 9 piercing on her ears, belly button pierced, 5 bars on neck, nose, 4 Chinese symbols down her neck (live, love, family, freedom) 3 massive scars on lower back, tribal dragon tattoo around her left wrist.

**Name –** Jayde Rosia Lykine  
**Age** **–** 16  
**Personality –** fiery, loud, loving, sarcastic, hypoactive, outhere, strong willed, stubborn, loyal, unbashful  
**Looks –** long black curly hair (electric blue streaks), aqua/green eyes, slim, tall, tanned, toned, beautiful  
**Markings – **few scars over her body, 16 piercing - 12 piercing on her ears, belly button pierced, 2 bars on right cheek bone (tiny ones), tongue, butterfly on ankle, Chinese dragon on hip.

**Name –**Pia Elenna Tang **  
Age** **–** 16  
**Personality –** caring, loving, sarcastic, laid back, wild, quiet at times, strong willed, loyal, romantic  
**Looks –** short straight black hair (white underneath), honey brown eyes, slim, smallish, fair skinned, toned, delicate  
**Markings – **light scar on left cheek, 14 piercing - 8 piercing on ears, belly button pierced, 2 bars on each hip, lip, Chinese dragon on right shoulder, gecko on left foot.

Chapter 1:

_She was dancing. She was so graceful he felt awkward just standing there. Her white dress and honey coloured hair fanned out around her as she span on the tips of her toe, smiling widely. She stopped spinning and continued to dance around the trees. He frowned, how could someone be so beautiful and graceful and look so in place in a forest? He stepped forward and heard a loud crunch as he stepped on a stick. She stopped dancing and looked over at him. He felt the heat rush to his face. She broke into a huge smile and pranced over to him. He swallowed hard and smiled back._

"_I've been waiting for you, were you there that whole time?" she asked in a soft voice laced with an accent. He tried to say yes but the words wouldn't form. In fact he couldn't say or move at all, no matter how hard he tried. She frowned at him and let go of his hand shaking her head. He wanted to tell her not to go and that he wanted to be with her but he couldn't. She looked at him full of hurt as a single tear fell from her gentle eyes. He ached inside. Nothing killed him more than seeing her upset or hurt… it was like it was happening to him. She was his everything and he couldn't stand seeing her like this. _

"_Why?" she whispered as another tear fell. Why what? He tried with all his might to move to at least hold her but her couldn't move or talk at all. _

"_You promised Jake. You promised me you would be there." she said._

"_I'm here!" he tried to say. "I kept my promise." But again his voice wouldn't work._

"_You promised but you weren't there when I needed you and now it's too late." She bowed her head. His eyes widened in horror as she turned and ran away. He could smell danger. Something that didn't belong and she was heading right into it. He struggled internally to free himself to save her. But he failed. His head shot up as an unholy scream filled the valley._

Jacob Black sat bolt right in his bed sweating and breathing heavily. It was the same dream he had had for the last month. He sighed and fell back.

"Bad dream huh?" came a voice to his right.


	2. Healing of the heartchapter 2

Chapter 2

Jacob turned quickly and looked over. There standing in the doorway were his two best friends, Quil and Embry. He sighed again and sat up, throwing the covers off of him.

"How long have you guys been standing there for?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Ummm since 'I'm here! I kept my promise!'" Quil smirked. Jacob threw a pillow at him.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" he growled.

"Oh it was much funnier to watch you toss and turn and mumble." Quil laughed.

"What was all that about anyway?" Embry asked.

"It's that same dreaming I've been having for a month." Jacob mumbled, standing up and stretching.

"That one about the dancing girl in white?" Quil asked tilting his head to the right.

"Yeah that one. It never changes though, it just the same scene over and over and over again and its driving me insane. "Jacob picked up a clean pair of jeans and went into the bathroom.

"Well it has to mean something." Embry said loud enough for Jacob to hear him.

"Yeah well I can't for the life of me make out what it means. But hey by all means have a crack." The sound of a running tap drowned out his voice.

"Maybe he is just losing his mind?" Quil said to Embry. Embry smacked him in the chest.

"If it takes his mind off of Bella than im all for him losing his mind." He said. Quil nodded in agreement as Jacob came out of the bathroom.

"So what are you guys doing here at six in the morning?" Jacob asked coming out of the bathroom with his short hair wet and the clean jeans on. He yawned widely again.

"Duh! Its Emily's birthday on Saturday and we are going to Seattle to get her a totally awesome present remember?" Quil said excitedly.

"Yeah but why Seattle? Why not just Port Angeles or something closer?" Jacob grabbed his keys and wallet and threw on a white beater and grabbed an old pair of trainers.

"Because she always goes there and we want to get her something special and one of a kind." Embry smirked as he walked out of Jacobs's room followed by Quil and Jacob who stifled a yawn.

"So why we going there when it's Monday?" he asked.

"Because we were planning to stay a few nights remember? With my Aunty Liev?" Embry said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah. Cool. Let's just go and get this over and done with." He said. They entered the kitchen and saw a note attached to the fridge.

Jake,

Gone fishing with Charlie.

There is some money on the bench.

Have fun in Seattle. See you on Friday.

Dad

"Awesome." Jacob picked up the fifty dollars on the bench and walked out of the front door to where Quil and Embry were arguing about who would get shotgun. He rolled his eyes and looked at the sky.

"If you can hear me, send me someone to save me. Please." He mumbled before walking over to his car and unlocking it. Quil jumped on the front seat and smirked at Embry.

"You snooze you lose boy." He jeered. Embry rolled his eyes and got into the back.

"Seattle here we come!" Quil yelled as they took off down the street.

"Could we stop somewhere and get something to eat? I'm starving!" He said seconds later. Jacob had to smile at that.

"Well get something when were out of Forks." Quil whooped and turned up the radio. With "_i see hell in your eyes_" blaring, they sped off into the rising sun.


	3. Healing of the heart chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**SEATTLE**

_She was dancing. Her white dress and honey coloured hair fanned out around her as she span on the tips of her toe, smiling widely. It was here that she was free. Free of all the negative feeling and horrible memories in her life. She stopped spinning and continued to dance around the trees. This is where she could finally be herself, free of all burdens. This was her paradise… the only thing missing was her lover. She stopped suddenly as she heard a stick snap. She looked around trying to keep calm when another stick broke._

"_Who is there?" she yelled trying to keep her cool. She heard a low growl and spun around to come face to face with a huge russet wolf. It lowered its face to hers and looked at her with warm glowing brown eyes that seemed to look straight into her soul. She smiled._

"_There you are." she whispered reaching out to stroke its soft face. It closed its eyes and whimpered softly. She giggled and lowered herself onto her knees. The wolf lay down in front of her and nuzzled her face. She smiled and threw her arms around its neck, burying her face in its thick neck._

"_I missed you to." _

The rough, wet feeling of a large tongue drew me out of my dreams. I groaned and pushed its owner away.

"Lune, go away." I mumbled, wanting to get back to my dreams. Lune whined and nuzzled me. I sighed and rolled over on my back. She licked my face again. I giggled.

"Ok ok I'm up, im up. God you're more annoying than an alarm clock." I opened my eyes and was met with large brown eyes of my German Shepard/Rottweiler puppy Lune.

"Oh get away you silly dog." I said pushing her head out of my line of sight. She nipped softly at my hand and laid her head on my stomach, still looking at me. I sighed again and looked at my clock on my bedside table. _8.00 am. _I groaned.

"Would it kill you to let me have a sleep in occasionally?" I asked my dog. She just tilted her head at me.

"Didn't think so. Get off me." Lune sat up and I pushed back the covers. She barked and jumped off my bed. I slide my legs over the side and cracked my neck. Shaking my head and yawning again I stood up and walked towards my door, Lune jumping around my ankles.

"You are so annoying." I grumbled, opening the door. She bolted out and down the stairs towards my father's room.

"I hope you're more annoying with him." I mumbled making my way downstairs while wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I walked into our kitchen and turned on the kettle. While I waited for it to heat up I pulled out the ingredients for pancakes. Half way through pouring the second last pancake my father made his way into the kitchen, followed by Lune. My father, Dane, was a very handsome man for someone who was chronically sick. He was much tanned like me with warm almost amber eyes with crow's feet around them and a kind smile. He stood proud and tall he is 6"3 (something I didn't inherited from him since I myself was a mere 5'8) and held an aura of importance and love.

"Morning dad." I said smiling.

"Morning sweetheart. What are you making?" he asked sitting down at the table.

"Pancakes. I thought since you've got a busy day of watching TV ahead of you, you need a healthy breakfast to keep you going." I said putting a cup of coffee and four pancakes in front of him. He laughed at me. I always loved his laugh. It was a low rumble from the bottom of his chest. It was a very soothing sound. I smiled and kissed his head.

"You're too good to me, you know that?" he said pouring maple syrup over them.

"I know but hey someone has got to feed you. If I didn't, you would live on pretzels."

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with pretzels." Dad argued with a mouthful of pancake.

"No of course not. Why don't we try that one day? We'll only eat pretzels and see how well we feel after a day? And while we are at it I will have an ambulance on stand by for your heart." I answered sarcastically. He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Touché love." I shook my head and continued to cook the rest of the pancakes. Before I continue I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Katarina Lumiere but you can call me Kat. I live in Seattle with my father who is currently incredibly sick with cancer and my dog Lune. My mother died when I was eight to lose of blood from a vicious attack she receive one day when we were walking (I got three long scars on my back from it.) I'm your average sixteen year old girl who is loud, proud and very weird. I won't bore you with all the details as I'm sure you'll hear more about me as we go along. I piled the pancakes on my plate and sat across from dad. I put another pancake on his plate and attempted to drown mine in maple syrup.

"So, what have you got planned for today?" dad asked a few minutes later. I swallowed my mouthful.

"I think me and the girls are going to go shopping for a bit. Unless you need me here?" I asked looking up at him. He sighed and shook his head, a hint of a smile on his face.

"I don't need you every second of everyday. Besides I'm feeling a lot better these days. Go and have fun. Do you need some money?" I smiled at him and continued to eat shaking my head.

"No thanks I'm good. I only want to get a book and maybe a new dress or something."

"You sure?" he asked frowned slightly. I had to laugh.

"You know dad, normal parents would normally celebrate the fact that their daughters don't contently ask for money." He chuckled.

"I know but since when have I ever been a normal parent?"

"True, true." I said with a mouthful. I swallowed before continuing. "Is there anything you need?" he shook his head as he stood up, having finished his pancakes.

"No thanks honey. I'm pretty set. What time you leaving?"

"I think about ten. Im not sure I'll have to call Jayde and see. I think its one of those all day girl days she loves so much." I rolled my eyes. I was not really into the whole girly girl scene. I was more of a motorbike and car girl.

"You are so your mothers daughter." He said kissing my head before walking into the lounge room. I felt a tug at my heart. Although it has been eight years since she died, it still hurt to mention her. I missed her terribly and it was even worse knowing that dad will die as well. I shook my head, clearing it of all negative thoughts and stood up. I scrapped my left overs into Lune's bowl and scratched her behind her ears. I was suddenly reminded of my dream. I couldn't work it out. I had been having that same dream for the last month or so and it never changed. It was always me and that wolf. I sighed and lent against the sink. I just wish I knew what it meant.

"Hey dad?" I asked struck by a sudden idea.

"Yeah?" he asked turning away from the TV to look at me.

"This is going to sound really strange but I was wondering if you could help me interpret a dream I've been having?" I asked sitting on the armchair. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You want me to help you with a dream?" he asked somewhat confused.

"Yeah. I've been having the same dream for the last month and it makes no sense and its driving me nuts and I thought since Grandma could do it maybe she gave her gift to you." He clicked off the TV and gave me his full attention.

"Well I'll try. Shoot." He said. I took a deep breath.

"Well it starts off with me dancing in a huge forest." I left out the fact I was wearing the same dress that mum wore when she died. I didn't want to make him depressed. "And then i stop and continue to walk through the trees. Then there is a cracking noise…you know like a branch snapping?" he nodded looking mildly interested.

"And I turn around looking for someone but no ones there so I call out and I turn around and come face to face with a huge wolf." Dad froze and stared at me with new curiosity.

"A wolf?" he asked.

"Well yes and no. it looks like a wolf but it's huge. Like twice the size of me almost. And it lowers its face to mine and stares at me with huge warm brown eyes that seem to be almost…I don't know…human I guess?" dad eyes widened. "It's a really weird dream. And then I smile and pat it! I pat the huge wolf and say 'You came' like I was expecting it. Then it lies down and I crouch down and hug it and it whimpers and I say 'I missed you to.' And I am so confused its hurting my head." I said in one big breath. Dad sat there looking stunned.

"Any ideas?" I asked. He shook his head and came out of his daze.

"Nope. Sorry kiddo can't help you. Maybe you should go see like a dream interpreter or something in the city. They might help if it's bugging you that much." He clicked on the TV again. I sighed and got up.

"Well thanks anyway."  
"Anytime sweetheart." I walked back upstairs with Lune following me and went into my room. I picked up my phone and saw I had a text message from Jayde._ Dance practice 2day bet u 4got lol pik u up 10. Luv u_

Shit! I completely forgot. I sighed and replied _hatin the fact u no me so well lol. See u soon luv u_and sighed. Don't get me wrong I love dancing it was a major thing in my life but sometimes I just wish I could take a break. My friends and I borrowed a studio from our dance teacher in the mornings for a few hours to practice our own routines and to muck around. It was fun but tiring. I walked over to my wardrobe and rummaged through it looking for something to wear that was cool and light and easy enough to dance in. I settled for short cotton shorts and a loose black tank. I began to hum a random tune and walked over to the bathroom. Lune looked at me sadly.

"Ill feed you when I get out ok?" I said patting her before shutting the door. I stared at myself in the mirror. To my friends and a few boys I've dated I'm beautiful...stunning even but to me...im just average and that doesn't bother me. I have long brown hair with red through it, tanned skin thanks to my dad who is native American Indian, blue eyes and soft petite lips from my mother who was French and 16 piercings (9 piercing on my ears, my belly button pierced, 5 bars on the back of my neck and my nose) two tattoos (tribal dragon on my wrist and four Chinese symbols down the back of my neck in between the bars) see average? I turned on the shower and waited until it was almost boiling and stripped off. I'm quite proud of my body (as vain as that sounds). I have a fairly flat stomach and almost six abs which I'm proud of. And of course the tanned skin. I told you i was weird... i really don't give a shit about what i look like. I climbed into the shower and let the hot water wash away the tense muscles. Today was going to be a long day.


	4. Healing of the heartchapter 4

Chapter 4:

"There it is…Seattle." Quil said pointing to the huge city in front of them. Jacob smiled slightly at it. This brought up a few memories he didn't want about a certain girl he didn't want to think of yet can't help it. Ever since she left he couldn't pull himself out of the rut she had left him in…when she left him for that bloodsucker. Jacob gripped the steering wheel tightly and gritted his teeth.

"Hey! There is a diner. Can we please stop for food? Im starving!" Embry piped up from the back and pointing at a small diner a few meters in front of us. Jacob sighed and shook my head.

"Do you ever stop eating?" he asked.

"Hey it's now four o'clock, we're finally in Seattle and I haven't eaten in ages so were stopping before I die!" He argued.

"It took us six hours longer because you wanted to stop at every dinner or service station on the way!" Jacob argued. Embry flicked his ear.

"Hey! Im driving! " Jacob said rubbing his head.

"Well im hungry so stop besides we are in no hurry to get anywhere now we are here so let's stop." Embry said smirking.

"Fine!" Jacob said smiling at his friends. He pulled into the car park and got out. Quil and Embry jumped out and started play fighting. Jacob sighed and looked around at the shops around him. There was the usual Starbucks, book shop, art gallery, hundreds of clothing stores and a simple dance studio on the corner of the street about twenty meters away. Jacob shuddered slightly when he looked at the dance studio. He had a very funny feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad but it bugged the hell out of him. There was defiantly something wrong about this place and he didn't know what it was but something bad was going to happen here. He could feel it.

"Hey, Jake? You come in anytime soon?" Embry yelled interrupting his thoughts. He shook himself and nodded and followed his friends into the diner.

****

"Urg! I smell like a man!" She said as we stepped out into the street. I smiled at my best friend Jayde Lykine and shook my head.

"That's because you are a man Jayde." My other best friend Pia Tong said smirking. I laughed as Jayde death glared her.

"Just shut up and light me a smoke while I find my deodorant." I smiled and sighed. I had known these girls for eight years and you couldn't find closer sisters. Jayde was a lot like me, loud, proud and very blunt. She didn't give a shit who or what you were as long as you bled red you could cop her shit. She was a very beautiful girl with long curly black hair with electric blue through it and aqua like eyes. She was Latin on her mother's side and had more piercings than me. She had 16 piercing (12 piercing on her ears, her belly button pierced, 2 bars on right cheek bone (tiny ones) and her tongue.) She also had a butterfly tattoo on ankle and a Chinese dragon on her hip. Pia on the other hand was the quieter one of the three of us…but not by a lot. She was very strong in her beliefs and didn't take anyone's shit. She was very feisty yet very timid…strange I know but I wouldn't change her for the world. She was Asian on her dad's side with short black hair with white through it, creamy hazel eyes and a very toned body. Like me and Jayde she had a love for piercing and tattoos as well. She had 14 piercing (8 piercing on ears, her belly button pierced, 2 bars on each hip and her lip pierced) She also had two tattoos – a Chinese dragon on right shoulder and a cute little gecko on her left foot. I loved them like they were my sisters and we shared everything together – family shit, loses, gains, boys, the surf, life goals and everything in between. We had been through a lot together but we keep getting stronger and stronger and I wouldn't trade them for anything.  
"Ah…hello?" I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked at Jayde whose hand was waving in my face.  
"Something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah…I want my fucking smoke!" She said. I giggled.  
"Sorry bub. Got side tracked with my thoughts." I pulled the deck out of my bag and handed it to her.

"You want one?" She asked. Pia and I nodded. She put all three in her mouth and lit them one by one. She was very talented like that.  
"Man, that dance sess was nuts aye?" Pia said taking her smoke off Jayde and taking a long drag.  
"It was fucking torture! I swear to god if D.J wants us to go through all that again tomorrow he will have to surgically remove my foot from his arse." I said taking mine and dragging deeply. "Oh that's exactly what I needed." I said breathing out.  
"I know its hard and everything but think of how awesome we will be at the comp and the fact that we look better than ever!" Jayde said dragging on hers. We stood outside the dance studio having just finished a very long practice. We got here at 10 and just finished… it was now five o'clock. Our little dance group was known as Yoshina (don't ask me what it means our dance teacher gave it to us ages ago) and we practised everything from dancing all styles, acting through dance known as Wakakri (its an Australian Aboriginal term for 'story through dance'.) and all forms of martials arts that we use against each other. It was a very crazy life but well worth it considering all of us (there is six main dancers all together there is us three and the three guys who you will be introduced to later on they are D.J Tobi and Blake.) are all very young and almost fully qualified teachers. I stretched and yawned widely.  
"I'm fucked." I said. The girls nodded. We were getting quite a few weird looks form people walking past. I suppose it was odd seeing as we were all wearing short shorts and tank tops showing off our midriff…and it was in the middle of winter. I looked over my shoulder and saw a large group of guys around eighteen nineteen all looking at us and smirking. One of the guys, a tall lanky wanker with blenched hair and a lip ring licked his lips at me and winked.  
"Don't make it obvious if you look but we are attracting some unwanted attention with fuckheads over my left shoulder." I said shaking my head. Pia flicked her hair out of her eyes to look and curled her lip as one called her baby. Jayde just had a look and shuddered.  
"I think we should move." She said. We agreed and began to walk in the opposite direction. I heard footsteps behind us and Pia grabbed my arm. I felt a hand slap my arse and I jumped forward.  
"Ignore them. Come on." Pia whispered and we continued to walk. Not liking the fact he was ignored one of the guys slapped Jayde on the arse. She bit her lip and we kept walking trying not to panic. _We should have taken that ride with DJ_ I thought.

"Oi chicka babes!" one of them called. We ignored them.  
"I said Oi Chicka Babes." He said again. I sighed and put out my smoke. I was not in the mood for this. A hand wrapped around my wrist and spun me around.  
"Don't you know it's rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you?" it was the blenched kid. I sneered up at him (he was a decent head or so taller than me.)  
"Don't you know when you're not wanted?" I spat. Pia and Jayde were standing behind me. I kept my eyes on my captive. He smirked.  
"Oh look boys, this one has balls." His posse laughed. I quickly counted them. There were twelve of them, all built like brick shithouses and all willing to follow their leader anywhere. I sighed. I hated men who thought they were better than everyone and that they could demand the attention of a woman…even by force if it came down to that.  
"I have bigger ones than yours." The guy's ooed at me and Blondie glared.  
"Why don't you show some respect?" he spat.  
"I will when someone deserves it. Now let me go." I tried to pull out of his grip but he held on. It was starting to hurt and I suddenly got a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
"I will when you apologise." He sneered.  
"I'd rather suck a dead dog's nose. Now let me go." I spat pulling at my arm. This time he let go and I went to step back over to the girls when a large fist came out of know where and hit me square in the jaw. Stars darted in front of my eyes. I shook my head and cleared my vision just in time to see his fist flying at me again. I ducked and swung upwards catching him in his stomach. He groaned and swung again and again, this time catching me on my lip. I stumbled back and fell into Jayde who was being pushed around by one of Blondie's goons. I spat blood from the cut he had opened on my lip. Jayde cracked her attacker one straight in the nose and I heard a sickening crack before I dodged another punch. I swung up and hit him twice in the jaw forcing Blondie back before taking out his knees.

"Learn a lesson and stay down." I spat. He glared up at me and I glared straight back. I turned to see if the girls were okay but didn't quite make it. I fell to the ground hard as I was kicked in the back. I rolled onto my back just as Blondie fell on top of me and pinned my arms to the ground.

"Kat!" Pia yelled out.

"Its okay just don't get involved." I said back, my eyes never leaving Blondie's. I had been in a situation like this before with a group of guys who thought they could take advange of a helpless girl. They learnt it was a wrong idea after I sent three of them to the emergency room. But judging by the look in his eyes, this time it was going to be different. I suddenly knew that something very bad was about to happen to me.

**

"Oh my god! This is the best burger I have ever had!" Embry sighed with his mouth full. Jacob laughed at his friend who was onto his third burger. He shook his head and looked out the window. He frowned and lent closer. Across the road there was an argument happening between a guy and a girl. Two other girls should back looking slightly scared and the guy's mates looked uneasy. The girl pulled her arm out of his grip and turned away when the guy pulled back a fist and hit her. He gasped.

"What?" Quil asked. Jacob shook his head and pointed to the fight where the guy had landed another three punches to the girl. They watched as she spat blood out of her lip and flipped him to the ground.

"Man that chick can fight." Jacob stood up as the girl turned away and the guy got up.

"Where are you going?" Embry asked.

"To help out. I doubt three girls can take on twelve guys." Jacob said pushing past Quil to get out just as the guy had the girl pinned down. He ran out of the diner and waited til the road was clear before running across followed closely by Embry and Quil.

***

I struggled against the guy with all my might but he wouldn't budge. He smirked down at me with a strange glimmer in his eyes.

"What I have in mind for you will spin your world chicka." He hissed licking my neck. I sneered and turned away looking behind at Jayde and Pia who were being pushed around by the goons. They seemed to be okay and they were dodging the punches and throwing a few of their own but I doubted that they could do it of much longer.

"Why don't you get your seedy arse off of her?" a strange voice said. Blondie sat up and looked over at his shoulders. There stood three very tall very muscular guys around my age. They looked like triplet's with their dark skin, rippling muscles and black hair all worn short.

"Oh and what are you…?" I took this chance to lift my knee around his back and knee him in the head. He hissed and let go. I kicked him off me and rolled up to my feet. He looked at me and swung a punch. I dodged it and moved behind him. He turned and kicked at me but missed. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back and was flying forward. I waited to hit the hard ground again but it never came. Instead very warm arms wrapped themselves around me. I looked up and saw I was in the arms of the middle guy who had come over to help. I looked up at his face and felt my eyes grow wide. He had soft gentle brown eyes…exactly like the wolf in my dreams.

"You." I whispered for his ears only. He looked back at me with confusion.

"Behind you!" his brother to his left yelled.

I grunted as the girl fell into my arms. I wrapped them around her and looked down. She fitted into my arms very well like she was made to be there. _Nonsense Jake. _I thought shaking the thoughts out of my mind and wondering why the hell they were there in the first place. She had honey brown hair with red through it and smelt like musk. She slowly looked up and my breath caught in my throat. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had soft tanned skin, ruby red lips and large icy blue eyes. I frowned. Those were the same eyes as the girl in my dreams. I thought.

"Behind you!" Quil yelled. I looked up over her shoulder and saw her attacker coming towards her. I went to swing her out of the way but she beat me to it. She lifted her leg high into the air, using me for support and kicked him square in the jaw. He stumbled back and she swung around and punched him, her hair flying out around her. I gasped. She was the girl from my dreams! She turned to face us and elbowed him first in the chest then the face and finally flipped him over her hips to the ground. The guy just lay there, groaning. She breathed out deeply and looked at up at me and smiled. I smiled back and she looked at me in horror. I frowned but she pointed over my shoulder.

"Watch out!" she yelled I turned around and copped some sort of heavy object to the head. I stumbled back as Quil and Embry jumped forward and beat my attacker down. I lifted my hand to my head and felt the stickiness of blood. I had no time to fix it as I was under attack again. I swung once and he fell. I turned to help the girl but saw she had already decked two other guys and was taking care of another. I turned to see Quil and Embry helping the other two girls. In a space of a few minutes the attackers were gone. I was breathing heavily and could hardly see due to the blood in my eyes.

"Are you ok?" a soft voice asked. I turned and saw the girl standing in front of me. I sighed and awed at her beauty. She was exactly the same girl from my dreams, right from the tanned skin to the icy blue eyes, hair, figure and the pouting lips.

"I'm fine." I said huskily. The truth is that my head did hurt a little bit.

"You're bleeding pretty hard. Here, sit down for a bit." She said. I tried to protest but she was hearing nothing of it. She yanked my arm and I sat on the sidewalk.

"Seriously, im fine. Besides you're bleeding as well." I said wiping my thumb over her lip. She blushed a very pretty shade of pink and shook her head.

"It's a scratch. It won't kill me. Yours on the other hand might. Follow my finger." She put a finger in front of my face and moved it. I followed it with my eyes and then looked at her again. She bit her lip.

"We need to get you to a hospital. I think it may need some stitches." She said. I looked at Quil and Embry in horror. We couldn't go to the hospital due to the fact we were burning at one-oh-eight all the time. They shook their heads.

"No!" I yelled. She tilted her head at me.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because…it's just a little scratch. Ill be fine." I went to stand up and was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness. I stumbled back and felt two cool hands wrap around my arm and lower me to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw the girl staring at me curiously. _Shit! _I thought _she must know something is wrong when she grabbed me!_

"Jayde?" the girl turned to her friends who looked a little bit shaken and roughed up.

"Yeah?" the tall Latin looking one answered, she too was very pretty and delicate. Embry was staring at her in fascination.

"Is anyone at your house?" the girl asked. Jayde shook her head.

"Is it cool if we go back there? It's only around the block and we can fix them up there instead of wasting money on a cab to the hospital and then the hospital bills." I frowned at her. She smiled and winked. I felt heat rise to my face.

"Good idea. Is he okay to walk?" she asked peering around the girl who helped me to look at me. I smiled at her. She giggled slightly and looked at her honey haired friend who was still looking at me with a small smile on her face.

"I think hell be okay, here press this to your head. It will slow the bleeding." She said passing me a grey shirt out of her bag. It smelt exactly like her. I pressed it tightly to my head. She nodded and wrapped her hands around my arm again. I felt a tickle of electric crawl up my arm. She wrapped my arm around her shoulders and helped me get up slowly. I felt dizzy but not as much. We slowly walked forward towards Fifth Street. I frowned.

"Umm…we have a car." Embry piped up.

"Why didn't you say something? It saves us walking." Jayde said lightly slapping his shoulder. Both looked shocked at the touch. I shook my head as we reached my car.

"A 1978 Volkswagen Rabbit?" the girl said admiring my car.

"What? Not a fan of the Volkswagens?" I mumbled the pain in my head becoming worse. I realised that I was yet to heal which was odd.

"Are you kidding?! She is a car freak. She is obsessed with anything fast enough to do something stupid in." the other girl, the pretty Asian piped up. My girl blushed.

"I'm a car fan what can I say?" she said laughing.

"Jake, you have the keys." Quil said.

"They're in my left pocket." I said not really being able to move. Quick as a flash the mystery girl put her hand in my pocket and dug out my keys. She smiled and threw them to Quil.

"We are so not all going to fit!" Pia said.

"We'll fit. Um, can you drive?" my girl asked Embry who nodded.

"Good you drive, Jayde sit the front, you…" she pointed at Quil. "Can sit in the back and Pia you sit on his lap. No arguments you're the lightest by far and me and this big lug will sit next you. Its only like five minutes away anyway." They all nodded and climbed in. I sat next to the window with my girl in the middle. She kept a gentle hand on my arm and kept looking at me through the side of her eye. When everyone was piled in we left. I felt my eyes droop and closed them for a few seconds before I was shaken awake.

"Sorry but try not to sleep. I think you have a concussion." She said smiling. I smiled back and nodded.

"Are you a nurse?" I mumbled. She giggled. It sounded like angels singing.

"No, I just have a lot of experience with injuries and other bumps and bruises." I nodded and lent my head against the window.

"I'm Embry by the way." Embry said smiling.

"Jayde." The Latin looking girl in the passenger seat said battering her eyelashes at Embry.

"Pia." The pretty Asian sitting on Quil said.

"I'm Quil." Quil stuttered.

"Kat." My girl said looking at me to make sure I was okay. I smiled.

"Jacob or Jake whatever tickles your fancy." I said. She smiled and I had the strangest feeling of my stomach dropping when she did. What had come over me? I had barely even met the girl and I was…what was i? Falling for her? No, that couldn't be it…could it?

We arrived at Jayde's place two minutes later. Embry turned the car off and walked around to help Jayde out while Pia slowly jumped off Quil's lap who looked like his world had ended. I chuckled softly at them.

"Care to share the joke?" Kat asked me. I turned and looked at her. I simply couldn't believe that the girl of my dreams, the one I had dreamed about for the last few months was actually real and just as, if not prettier then in my head.

"I'm just laughing at Quil and Embry. They seemed…obsessed with your friends." She giggled and I felt my heart jump.

"My friends are probably not helping." She turned and looked at me, frowning.

"You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" she asked tilting her head to the side. I reached up and stroked her cheek softly.

"No. im perfectly happy putting my trust in you." She blushed and smiled before hopping out of the car. I sighed and followed her out wobbling slightly. I was incredibly dizzy and very confused. Why hadn't I healed yet? I took a few steps towards the door before a large dizzy spell hit me. I felt my limbs tighten and the ground rush up to meet me. The last thing I remember was Kat's scared face before the darkness struck.


	5. Healing of the heart chapter 5

Kat's POV

I saw him start to fall and reached out to catch him. I fell back with his head on my chest and my legs out next to his hips. Boy, he was huge. I sat up and tilted his head back against my chest.

"JAYDE!" I yelled. She came running out and snorted when she saw us. I suppose it would have been rather funny to see, a huge muscular guy lying with his bleeding head, unconscious on a tiny slender girl.

"Shut up and grab me a wet cloth, a bowl of hot water and the medical kit." I said shaking my head at her. She nodded and run back inside. I sighed and stroked his hair back from his face. He was just so gorgeous. Everything about him was attractive. His skin, his eyes, his lips, his body, his hair and his smile. Oh his smile…it made me weak at the knees just thinking about it. Jayde came out with the bowl and a cloth and the medical kit followed by everyone else. Embry and Quil hurried over.

"What happened?" Quil asked. I sighed.

"He passed out and almost crushed me. I think he may have lost a bit too much blood. You sure we can't just take him to a hospital?" I asked not really believing they would change their minds. My theory was confirmed by the looks they threw at me. I sighed and dabbed the cloth over his wound to wipe the blood away.

"Fine. I'll sow him up." I huffed.

"You know how to do that?" Embry asked, a little impressed. I nodded.

"We all do." The guys looked really impressed now.

"Will he be okay?" Quil asked after I had finished cleaning his head. I nodded.

"It's a pretty shallow cut. He'll only need about five stitches. He was so lucky though. Just a little bit more to the right and he would have been killed." I said lowering his head slowly to the ground and moving out beneath him. I put the grey shirt I gave him under his head and starting to thread a needle. I was very surprised to feel the sadness over whelm me when I thought about Jake dead. Odd. I had only known him for about ten minutes. I shook my head and cleared all thoughts about him away. I turned to the guys.

"Can you hold him down in case he wakes up? I don't want him to hit me." they nodded and pinned his arms down.

"Sorry Jake." I whispered before putting the needle in his head. He didn't move at all. I sighed in relief and continued quickly yet perfectly. He needed eight stitches in his head and another seven in his left arm from a long wound I didn't notice before. I sighed and looked at the guys who looked sick.

"Can you carry him inside and upstairs?" they nodded and picked him up. I stood up, covered in his blood and followed them in. they carried him up the stairs and I told them it was the first door on the left…my room when I stayed at Jayde's house. It was black with old white wooden furniture everywhere. They laid him on the bed where his feet dangled of the end. I giggled softly and removed his shoes. I turned to the guys.

"Thank you. You are free to go and flirt more with my friends. I'm not going to leave him." they looked oddly at me almost as if I had said the wrong thing. Embry nodded to Quil… or was it the other way around? Anyway they turned and left closing the door behind them. I sighed and turned back to look at him. I brushed a stray hair off of his face and ran my fingers down his cheek and over his lips. This was the wolf from my dream…but in human form. Strange I know but everything about him was strange. He was simply gorgeous, his hair falling perfectly around him, his skin a perfect shade of chocolate and his eyes screamed safety. I frowned deeper as I dug through the medical kit for a couple of bandages to wrap his head and arm. This whole thing was incredibly weird to me. Here I was watching over a strange guy I had only known for about an hour…if that. But what scared me the most was the fact that I cared for him so deeply. I shuddered to think what would happen if he had died. My heart ached just thinking about it. I lent forward over him and lifted his head up and began to wrap it tightly. He smelt almost…woody, like trees and fresh air with a hint of something else that was so attractive it scared me. Why did I feel this way? I don't know him from a bar of soap. He was just a guy that saved my life. Wait a minute that must be it. That must be why I care for him and would be sad if he died. He saved my life and I owed him something. I smiled softly at the thought. Yes, that was the reason why. I reassured myself while ignoring the voice in the back of my head arguing with me. I pinned the bandage in place and moved on to wrap his arm with the other one. I did that a lot quicker and sat back down. Another thing was annoying me. I reached out and stroked his cheek again. His skin was so hot, to the point of a deadly fever. Well from what I felt in the car. I have very little feeling in my hands so it felt slightly warmer than other people to my hands but I could feel the heat radiating off of him when I sat next to him including now. It didn't make sense. Someone that hot should be dead. I sighed and shook my head. It was none of my business; maybe one day ill asks…if he hangs around that long. I ran my fingers down his cheek and across his lips and up his cheek again and back. I smiled and pulled my hand away.

"Hey, I was enjoying that." Came a raspy voice. I looked up into the warm honey eyes. I blushed softly.

"You were supposed to be unconscious." I replied. He grinned.

"I think I was up until you were putting pressure on my head like two minutes ago." He reached up and felt the bandage on his head.

"What happened?" he asked dropping his hand.

"You got out of the car and passed out and almost crushed me." I said giggling at the horror on his face.

"Oh shit! Im sorry" he said hurriedly. I giggled again.

"It's okay Jake. I don't need all my ribs." he chuckled and sighed.

"Where am i?" he said looking around.

"We are at Jayde's house and you are currently in my bed in the room I claim here." I said leaning my elbows on the bed. He turned and looked at me.

"Thank you." He whispered. I felt my heart race at the look in his eyes and mentally hit myself.

"I should be thanking you. If you hadn't come along with your brothers than god knows what that fuckwit would have done to me." I shuddered and swear I heard him growl. He wore a look of pure hatred and anger. It then changed to confusion.

"Brothers?" Jake asked.

"Yeah…aren't Quil and Embry you're brothers?" I asked. He laughed loudly. My heart pretty much burst.

"No they are my best mates. What made you think that?" I blushed and looked down.

"You're all tall and have wicked skin and huge muscles and are gorgeous." I said quickly. He smirked.

"Gorgeous aye?" he said softly.

"Well I don't know about Quil and Embry but yeah you are gorgeous." I muttered blushing. He chuckled and reached up to stroke my cheek.

"You're even more gorgeous. The strange thing is that I feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

"Me too." I sighed and nuzzled his hand. "It's like I've known you for ages and that I almost…" I hesitated realising what I was going to say sounded like I was nuts.

"Am in love with you?" Jacob answered. I looked at him and felt something stir in my stomach. I nodded.

"I know what you mean. It's the same for me but it can't be real can it? I mean I don't know you." He said more to himself.

"Must be hormones." I said giggling trying to change the subjects.

"The beauty of being a teenager." He sighed dramatically. I laughed.

"It looks like you got shot." He said a few minutes later. I looked down at my shirt and noticed all the blood. I grimaced.

"Scared of blood?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Obviously not considering I sewed your head and arm together. I was just grimacing cause you're right…it does look like I've been shot." I stood up and walked over to the drawers across form the bed.

"Don't look okay?" I said. He nodded and closed his eyes. I took of the bloodied shirt and threw it into the washing basket and rummaged threw the doors to find a shirt.


	6. Healing of the heart chapter 6

"Don't look okay?" She asked. I nodded and closed my eyes, wondering what she was doing. I heard cloth scrap on skin and peeped open an eye. Shock rang threw me. She stood directly across from me, facing me just in a bra. I felt horrible but I couldn't help looking her over. She was very toned and I could see her ab muscles. Her breasts were firm and gorgeous and her skin was tanned and sleek. She turned around and bent over to go through the drawers and I looked over her whole body. It was the first time I had been able to since I met her. She was tall – ish and from memory when she was flung into me, she came up to the base of my throat. She had long, toned legs that went on forever and a very nice firm butt. I frowned. She had three large nasty looking scars on the lower of her back. How the hell did that happen? I wondered. It looked painful even thought it was probably a few years old. Maybe I could ask her about it…if she was around long enough. She also had five metal bars in the back on her neck with funny writing between them. I sighed and closed my eyes as she pulled on a shirt. She was like a fallen angel from heaven sent to watch over me. I sighed and took off my bloodied shirt and lay back under the covers.

"Okay you can look now." I opened my eyes and smiled. She was wearing a soft baby blue t – shirt that complimented her skin beautifully. I completely forgot about the scars.

"That colour looks really nice on you." I said. She blushed smiled.

"Thanks. How are you feeling?" she asked sitting on the bed next to my arm.

"Alright. Little bit of pain but not much. I'm just really really tired." She smiled with sympathy.

"I'm sorry but you can't sleep. I still think you might have a concussion and I don't really want you to die on me." I felt something flutter inside of me and smiled softly.

"Actually, you can sleep if you wished on the condition I would have to wake you up every two hours to make sure you were alive and not in a coma." She said looking like she had suddenly remembered something.

"You would stay with me while I slept?" I asked, wondered at her overwhelming kindness and gentle nature. You don't find woman like that everyday.

"Of course, like I said I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore than you have." She smiled.

"But what about your sleep?" I asked now concerned for her.

"Oh I'll either sleep in the chair and wake up every two hours or not sleep at all. I'd rather make sure you're okay first. You have eight stitches in your head."

"You did that?" I asked shocked at this wondrous girl. She blushed and nodded.

"Why?"

"Well you didn't wanna go to the hospital and I wasn't going to make you and you lost a lot of blood and the fact that you passed out on me and it was a pretty big gash. You're lucky it wasn't two centimetres to the left. It could have killed you." I reached out and pushed a stray hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Thank you again then." Kat smiled.

"No worries in the world. Now sleep. I'll be here." I nodded and closed my eyes; I had been fighting the urge to sleep since I woke up. I just had to know more about her. She was so wonderful and random and incredibly gorgeous. I have to get to know her. I thought before drifting off.

**

I smiled when I heard him snore softly. I knew he was tired. I stood up and stretched. I looked at the clock and saw it was in fact seven thirty. _Wow. Long day. _I thought. I looked over at Jacob again and smiled softly. This was certainly going to be interesting. I crept slowly and carefully out of the room and shut the door noiselessly behind me. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen and saw Embry and Jayde on a couch with Jayde's head on his chest and Pia and Quil on the other couch looking nervous while they kept looking at each other. I sighed and walked up behind Jayde.

"What ya doin?" I asked. Jayde screamed and jumped out of the seat followed by Pia's huge gasp.

"What the fuck are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" Jayde yelled looking at me. I laughed loudly.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!" she demanded.

"I… have never seen you…jump so high…ever!" I choked out before a fit of laughter took over me again. She giggled and threw the pillow at me.

"Shut up. We're watching The Strangers." She sat down again.

"Ah…that would explain so much." I winked at her as she turned to look at me. She poked out her tongue with a huge smile.

"How's Jake?" Embry asked. I turned and looked at him. He was tall and skinny with long black hair and deep brown eyes. I know saw the many differences in him compared to Jake. They looked nothing alike.

"He is good. He woke up for a bit than passed out again. But I'll let him sleep for a bit."

"Isn't that dangerous in case he has a concussion?" Quil asked. He was the brawnier one of the three with thick muscles and was also slightly shorter but not by much.

"It's alright as long as I wake him up every two hours."

"Ah cool. Did you want us to do it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Na man. It's all good, besides you wouldn't know what to do with he bled through his bandages or pulled the stitches or other various nasty things. It's easier if I do it. "He nodded and side looked at Pia again who blushed. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. Pulling out a large can of tuna and a fork I walked back into the kitchen and saw the movie had ended.

"What next?" Jayde asked battering her eyelashes at Embry. She was always a sickeningly good flirt.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"About eight o'clock." I answered with a mouthful of tuna.

"Shit. Oi, don't we have to get to your Aunts?" Quil said. Embry nodded and stood up.

"Sit down." I said watching the credits. Embry glanced down at me.

"Sorry boys but there is no way in holy hell you are moving Jacob and there's no point of you leaving and having to come back. You three might as well stay the night here tonight and we'll deal with it tomorrow." Jayde and Pia looked pleased. Embry thought about it for a minute and looked down at Jayde and smiled.

"Good thinking Kat. But where would we sleep?"

"Where ever you want." I swallowed a large mouthful of tuna. "Floor, couch, fold out bed, upstairs guest room, Jayde's room…take your pick. Same with you Quil except replace Jayde's room with Pia's." they all looked at me stunned.

"Oh sorry…I tend to be to blunt at times." I shrugged. They laughed.

"What about you? Isn't Jake in your bed?" Jayde asked.

"Yeah, but I'll just sleep in the chair or something I'll be sweet." I stood up. "Speaking of which I am going to bed cause im stuffed. Lovely to meet you guys and thanks for saving our arse." I said to the guys who waved.

"And good night loves and try and keep the noise down." I winked as I kissed them good night. They giggled.

"Night all." I said throwing my can in the bin and the fork in the sink and marched upstairs. I went straight into the bathroom attached to my room and changed into my P.j's which basically were a pair of very short shorts and a tank top. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and went back into the bedroom. He was still lying in the same position I left him, except he wasn't snoring. I frowned and walked over to him, resting a finger on his pulse. I sighed. I shook him gently.

"Jake…" I whispered. No movement. I pushed him harder.

"Jake…" I said louder. Still no movement. I rocked him back and forth as hard as I could.

"JAKE!" I practically yelled. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"What? What's going on?" he said disorientated. I sighed in relief.

"Sorry I thought you had gone into a coma." I said. He looked at me.

"So it was real." He stated. I was confused.

"What was?"

"Meeting you…you're so gorgeous I thought it was a dream." I blushed and stroked his cheek as his eyes closed.

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself." He smiled sleepily.

"You going to bed now?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm sleeping on the chair." I whispered, setting my alarm clock to go off every two hours. He shook his head and moved over to the left a bit. I frowned.

"Come and lay with me. I wont bite I promise." He said. "I feel horrible kicking you out of your bed." I felt my eyebrows rise.

"No thank you its fine I'm perfectly happy in the chair."

"No, please? It will make me feel better. And it will be easier for you to wake me." I sighed and nodded although he couldn't see. I slowly got into the bed and lay as far away as possible. It was freezing! I sighed as my teeth chattered. Stupid P.j's. I thought I rolled onto my side in a ball and shivered. I felt a warm thing wrap around my waist and pull me back into something even warmer. Warmth flooded through my body little hot chocolate in winter. I turned slightly and saw Jake cuddling me.

"Sorry but you're making me cold with you're chattering. Is this slightly better?" he asked in my ear. I shivered again but this time it had nothing to do with the cold. I noticed he wore no shirt and it had sent shivers up my spine.

"Yeah actually it is. Thank you." I whispered. He kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"It's the least I can do to the girl who saved my life." He mumbled. I smiled and nuzzled back so I was pretty much buried in his body. I felt him twitch and held back a giggle.

"You saved my life though you know. If you didn't come when you did I might be dead by now." I heard a low growl in his throat.

"Did you just growl?" I asked giggling. He shook his head.

"No offence but I'd rather you alive than dead." I smiled.

"Same here and I plan to stay alive for a lot longer thank you. Anywho get some sleep. I'll wake you up in two hours." He nuzzled his face in the back of my neck and I swear he sniffed me.

"It's a date." I smiled and closed my eyes. So this is what its like to be safe. It was a very nice feeling. I hadn't felt anything like this in such a long time, it was all so strange. I frowned again. Why did I fel like this? I hardly knew the guy yet here I am cuddled up next to him, worrying sick about him and feeling like I had eaten a barrel of butterflies and they were all going nuts in my stomach. I sighed and relaxed. I hated being confused. I liked to know exactly what is going on but with Jake it seemed everything just went nuts. I smiled softly. Maybe he could break my streak of bad luck with guys. I giggled. I sounded like Jayde. I had only known him for a short time yet here I was planning to date him. Damn her and her flirting rubbing off.

**

It seemed to soon when my alarm went off. I opened my eyes and leaned over and turned it off. Stupid loud noises. I noticed that his arm wasn't around me anymore, scarily enough it made me sad. I rolled over to face him and saw he lay perfectly still. I turned on the light and sat up. He was lying to still. I frowned and put a finger under his nose. He was breathing very shallow as well. My heart quicken as I prayed he wasn't in danger.

"Jake." I said sitting on my knees and shaking him. He didn't move.

"Jake! Jake wake up." I said shaking him harder. Still nothing. I felt panic rush through me.

"JACOB!" I yelled pushing him back and forth. He stopped breathing. I gasped.

"No no no no no no! Jake! Jake wake up. Don't die on me! Please! Jake!" I practically yelled, leaning over him and shaking him as hard as I could. A smile broke across his face. I sat back frowning. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I'm not going to die." He said. I glared at him.

"That was not funny." I spat throwing the covers off and getting out of bed. He grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry ok? I just thought it would be funny." I turned and looked at him, with tears in my eyes.

"Why the hell would that be funny?! I thought you had died!" I said a tear falling. Jake sighed and lifted my chin to make me look at him.

"I'm sorry okay? I just thought it would be a nice change to laugh considering the day you've had. I didn't realise it would make you sad. I'm sorry." He wiped my tear away. I smiled weakly.

"Nice try but please just tell a joke or something." He chuckled.

"Deal." I sighed and sat cross legged in the bed and pulled the doona over my legs. Jake sat up as well.

"You should lie down Jake." I said attempting to push him down but he simple took my hand.

"I'm alright." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Honestly there is no pain and the dizziness and sleepiness has all gone…promise." I sighed and nodded. We sat there in silence for awhile…he didn't let go of my hand. I nibbled my lip in deep thought.

***

I couldn't help but stare at her. She was nibbling her lip obviously in deep thought. She looked so sweet and innocent.

"What you thinking about?" I asked. She startled out of her thoughts and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Just thinking how strange this is." She answered. I tilted my head at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Kat sighed and looked down again, pulling her hand back. I felt a sudden cold breeze where her hand was.

"About us actually. This is going to sound really strange and I won't blame you if you just rolled over and pretended to sleep again but even thought I have only known you for a few hours I feel like I've known you my whole life." She looked at me and I melted into those big blue eyes. "I mean I feel so…safe around you and I have never felt that before. And I feel…I dunno…connected I guess to you in a way that freaks me out. For all I know you could be a serial killer and yet I don't think I could simply walk away from you." I reached up and stroked her cheek again.

"It's not strange or awkward. I know exactly how you feel. It's like we're drawn together but there is no explanation for it as we don't know each other." She nodded in agreement. "I feel the need to protect you and to keep you safe from the world and at the same time I feel like my world would end without you." She blushed and I chuckled. "And I promise you I am not a serial killer. I think you look better alive." She laughed.

"This is really strange especially for me after everything." she said more to herself.

"What do you mean?" I had to ask. I wanted to know everything about her.

"It's complicated." Kat answered suddenly sad. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her onto my chest. She willing came and laid her head on my chest.

"If you don't want to tell me I won't make you. But maybe if you say it out loud it might help with all this confusion." She sighed.

"I have a trust issue and don't really get along with people I hardly know at all but with you like I said its like I've known you forever and I'm so comfortable around you and it scares me." it fell silent. I suddenly remembered the scars.

"Could I ask you personal?" I mumbled. She looked over and smiled.

"Shoot."

"I was just…umm…wondering about the scars on your back." I said hurriedly. She froze. I mentally hit myself. Stupid stupid stupid STUPID! Why didn't I have to go and make things all weird?  
"Sorry, you don't have to answer that. I just noticed when you went to leave. Im sorry." I quickly made it clear.

"I was attacked by a bear when I was eight." She said. I looked at her horrified.

"My mum and I were hiking in a forest about two hours away and out of know where is huge bear attacked us. Mum tried to protect me but it wounded her and she told me to run but I couldn't move. It swiped and I ducked and ran over to mum and as I crouched down next to her it got me." Kat trailed her fingers up my chest. I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry. Did your mum…?"

"No. she died. It's okay though. It was a long time ago."

"I lost my mum too." I said. She looked at me.  
"I'm sorry Jake." She said

"It's okay I don't have any memories of her. She died in child birth so it's not really a big loss you know?" I said biting my lip. She sighed and nuzzled her nose under my chin. I closed my eyes and smiled, hugging her closer.

"You know this scares me as well." she piped up.

"What?" I asked.

"This, us cuddling and talking about things I have never told anyone before. It's so weird yet so right and it's fucking with my head. It scares me that I have only known you for so little time yet you're slowly breaking down a wall I've had around me for years. It's scary." I let go of her.

"If it will make things easier I'll stop all this and we'll just act like we just met instead of best mates. It's cool." I felt saddened all of a sudden. She pushed herself off of me and looked deep into my eyes, almost as if she was searching for my soul. She placed a hand hesitantly on my cheek and I sighed and lent into it.

"Although it's scary and weird and everything else in between, I like it this way. We're not awkward around each other or tip toeing around. I know I keep saying it but in a way im glad it feels like a life time that I've known you." She smiled as I smiled at her.

"Does that mean I can continue to hug you?" I asked. She laughed and lay back down on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her again and smiled contently.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Why are you so hot? As in your body temperature?" I froze and sighed. Why did she have to ask the one question I can't answer? I had to lie and I hated myself for it.

"It's my heritage the Quilete Indians apparently are always hot right before they hit a growth spurt or some shit like that." I mumbled. She lent up again and looked at me funnily.

"You're a Quilete?" she asked. I nodded surprised she sounded like she knew of us.

"Me too! Well, half on my dad's side." I smiled.

"No way!"

"Yeah way! Dad's a Quilete ", mum was French…got both sides of the heritage. But I don't get hot when I get a growth spurt." She giggled.

"No, you're just hot all the time." I whispered. She giggled and buried her face in my chest. I sighed and closed my eyes. So this is what its like to be myself around someone… it felt nice. Normally with other girls (I still couldn't think or say her name) I had to act or pretend. This was something I could get use to.

"So do you live close by?" her sweet voice echoed though my mind.

"Not really. I live in La Push, near Folks."

"Oh, that's a shame." I smiled softly at the disappointment in her voice.

"Will you miss me?" I asked. I felt her nod on my chest.

"Of course. Are you here for long?"  
"I think for a week. We are staying with Quil's Aunt." I replied. She giggled.  
"Yay, does that mean I can see you more?" I chuckled and hugged her closer.  
"Of course. You can see me as much as you like." Kat yawned.  
"Good, coz I don't think I want to be away from you." She mumbled. I blushed.  
"I don't think I could be away from you either." I whispered kissing the top of her head and slowly letting sleep take me.


	7. Healing of the heart Chapter 7

Kat's POV – fast forward through the night…she just keeps waking him up and then goes back to sleep.

I woke up at about 730 ish the next morning to the feeling of something very warm wrapped around me and the smell of wood. I breathed in deeply and smiled. I opened my eyes and it was still dark. I pulled back slightly and saw I was buried in Jakes neck. I giggled softly and he grunted. I smiled and kissed his nose before pulling away carefully. I slid out of bed and made my way softly towards the door.

"Where are you goin?" came a sleepy voice behind me. I stopped and spun around, smiling cheekily.

"Nowhere…" Jake sat up and my breath caught in my throat. He had THE best body I had ever seen. Wash board abs, toned muscles and sexy arms. I sighed and bit my lip.

"Come here." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him (once I managed to remove my eyes from his body).

"Why?" I asked smiling. Jake chuckled.

"I wanna cuddle." He said. I giggled and bounded back onto the bed and it his open arms. He chuckled and rolled over so I was half on him. I smiled down at him and stuck out my tongue.

"Just cause you're all strong and what not." He chuckled again.

"Just cause you're so small and what not." He replied poking out his tongue. I had an urge to bite it off.

"I'm not small thank you very much. You're just a freak now will you let me go?" I wriggled against him but he wouldn't let go.

"Why do you wanna leave me?" he asked pulling the puppy dog eyes.

"Cause im hungry and I know you are as well and I wanna make breakfast." I replied laughing as his eyes glowed with the talk of food.

"Not until you give me one last thing." He said smirking. I frowned at him. "I want a kiss." He said bluntly closing his eyes. My stomach did a somersault. He wanted to kiss me?! I smirked at him and kissed his nose again. He opened his eyes.

"That's not a kiss!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, you just said a kiss, you didn't say where or what type so let me go." He groaned and let me go. I pushed up off him and he sighed. I giggled and lent down and kissed his lips softly and quickly.

"The bathroom is through that door if you want a shower. Ill come get you when breakfast is ready." I smiled and ran out the door.

***

I smiled as I watched her go. I sighed and stood up out of bed and stretched. My back and neck clicked and I sighed and walking into the bathroom. It was white with marble tiles and a huge shower/bath. I smiled at the sight of her bra hanging from the shower. It was black and lacy. I looked around and saw make up scattered every wear clothes all over the floor including a black g-string. I smirked and stripped off my pants, just standing there in my underpants when a knock came at the door.

"Yes?" I yelled out confused. Kat opened the door and walked in.

"Oh sorry Jake!" she said closing her eyes. I laughed.

"It's alright. Im not naked or anything." I said. She opened one eye and sighed.

"Still talk about an awkward moment. I kinda forgot I left my clothes in here last night so I just thought I'd get them.' She get all red and I smiled. She was so cute. She ran around and picked up all her clothes and ran back out leaving the door open. I heard her open the closet and dump everything in it and then close it. She poked her head in.

"Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes. Hope your hungry." I smiled and walked over to her. She swallowed hard.

"Thank you, you didn't have to." I whispered bending down to her face. She sighed.

"Of course I did. I'm not letting you and your mates go hungry." I smiled and kissed her lips.

"Thank you." She blushed and nodded before walking away.


	8. Healing of the heart Chapter 8

KATS POV

I blushed as I walked down stairs. How awkward. I giggled and walked into the lounge room. I noticed they were all still asleep and wrapped in each others arms. I smiled. Jayde was laying with her head on Embry's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her, his head back and was snoring loudly while Pia was lying on the front of the couch while Quil lying behind her while his arms wrapped around her. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. I yawned and began to get things out for breakfast. Judging by the size of the guys they ate a lot and I was starving so it would be a lot of bacon and eggs and pancakes and waffles for everyone.

"Hmm that smells great." Came a voice behind me as I started cooking the eggs while the bacon cooked. I jumped and turned around to see Embry and Quil standing there topless and stretching. Damn, what was with these boys? Was a great body part of the La Push culture or something? They all were hot and ripped.

"Thank you. Hope you're hungry." I replied turning back to the eggs.

"I'm starving." Quil, I think replied.

"Where's Jake?" the other asked. I turned around and turned over the bacon while mixing the pancake mix and leaning on the bench to talk to them. they sat at the table and made it look tiny.

"In the shower." I answered.

"How's his head?" Embry asked.

"it seems okay. I haven checked it today Ill do that after he gets out but he seems fine." They smirked.

"I bet he is."  
"What's that mean?" I raised an eyebrow putting down the bowl and flipping the eggs.

"Well who wouldn't after haven a hot girl fawn over him all day and night?" I blushed and flicked some egg at him.

"Shut up. You two looked pretty cosy as well." it was their turn to blush. "Yeah that's what I thought." I smiled and picked up the bowl again.

"I meant to ask yesterday, how the hell did you learn to fight like that?" Quil asked. I cringed. I hated when people asked about my past.

"I had a thing for martial arts." I replied.

"It was totally wicked." I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you thank you." They chuckled.

"Jake better get his arse down here soon. Breakfast is ready."

"Hmm smells wicked." Came his voice.

"Speak of the devil." I laughed. "Just in time. Guys, can you wake up your girlfriends please?" they blushed and walked into the lounge room as I put the bacon on a huge plate and the eggs in a bowl. There was enough to feed a whole army! I turned to the stove and poured in the pancakes.

"I didn't get a chace to thank you for yesterday." Jake said walking behind me. "Thank you."

"It was no issue. I'm just glad you're okay. How is your head by the way?" I turned to face him and jumped as he was a lot closer than I realised.

"A lot better. You're a wonderful doctor." He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist. I breathed heavily, the butterflies dancing in my tummy.

"It's easy when the patient is calm...or in your case knocked out." he chuckled and lent in slightly.

"Maybe it was your incredible beauty that knocked me out." I blushed.

"I doubt it…" I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He licked my bottom lip asking permission which I granted in a hurry.

"Ahem. Will you please get a room?" a voice interrupted the moment. I sighed and pulled way. Jake growled and let go. I turned and saw everyone standing there while cheesy smiles on their faces. I blushed.

"We can't leave you alone for five minutes can us?" Embry shook his head mockingly before sitting down.

"Wish you would." Jake mumbled. I laughed and flipped the pancakes.

"Eggs and bacon and toast are ready help yourselves there is shit loads and pancakes will be five minutes." I said turning back to the stove.

I put the pancakes on the table in a huge pile that would put the leaning tower of piza to shame. I sat down between Jake and Jayde and tucked into a large helping of bacon and eggs.

"God this is good." Embry groaned with a mouth full of eggs.

"Ew, dudes seriously close your mouth." Pia cringed. Embry just opened his mouth to let everyone see his mushed up food. We all laughed.

"Seriously though, these pancakes are wicked." Quil said. I blushed.

"thanks but wait til you taste Pia's Bok Choy. Now that is to die for." Pia blushed.

"so are you guys hanging here today or are you moving on?" I asked changing the subject.

"we'll probably move on." Quil said with a sad look at Pia. The girls looked at the table sadly. I felt my heart sink.

"but we can still hang out for a few hours if you like?" Jake piped out. I smiled at him and nodded.

"we can chill and watch movies and have a lazy day." Jayde smiled suddenly a lot happier and I couldn't help but think that maybe the same thing that was happening between me and Jake might be happening with them as well. I smirked

"Hey Jayde?" I asked in French (the writing in red means they are speaking French.)

"Why are we speaking in French?" she asked raising an eyebrow. They guys looked at us gapping.

"Because I doubt what im about to ask you, you want the guys to know. It goes for you as well Pia." I turned to her. She winked as she had a mouthful of toast in her mouth.

"Ummm….what are you doing?" Embry asked. We looked at him all innocent like.

"Just talking in French. Don't mind us." Jayde winked at him and he nodded dumbly.

"You're really sexy when you speak French." Jacob whispered in my ear. I blushed and almost choked on my bacon.

"Ah, thank you?" I said smiling. This boy had a spell on me I swear.

"So, what did you wanna ask?" Pia asked, forcing my eyes away from Jakes. I shook my head slightly, he was hypnotic.

"Well, this is going to sound strange but does anyone else get a strange...like… pull I guess to these guys?" the guys just sat there stunned and in silence. I giggled.

"Oh my god yes! Its like I've known Embry my whole life and I can't help but feel almost…" she trailed off unable to think of a word.

"In love with him?" Pia offered. We nodded. "Yeah I'm getting that vibe as well. Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know but it's seriously strange. Nice but strange. Maybe its cause they saved our lives?" I said.

"Maybe but whatever it is I love it!" Jayde smiled widely. Pia and I laughed. I pushed my plate away and lent back rubbing my stomach.

"God that was good." I said sighing happily. The girls nodded and also pushed their plates away.

"Surely you can't be done?" Embry demanded. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, just cause we don't have three stomach like you boys doesn't give you a reason to go all snappy." I said. Jake chuckled.

"Ah well al the more for us." Embry lunged across the table to grab the last remaining eight pancakes.

"Hey! I wanted them!" Quil yelled. I giggled.

"Well you snooze you loose." Embry said shovelling the pancakes down in five minutes flat. I stood up after all the food was gone and started clearing up. Jake took the plates out of my hands.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I do believe its called cleaning up and doing the dishes." I said like he was mentally retarded. He shook his head.

"Nope, you cooked so we'll clean. Wont we guys?" He turned to his friends who groaned.

"Do we have to?" Quil moaned. Jake threw him a look and he immediately changed his mind.

"I mean of course. We'll clean up you ladies just go pick a movie or something and get comfy in the lounge room." He smiled at us. We laughed at him. Something told me they wanted to have the same talk we did.

"Actually I think ill go get dressed." I said looking down at my P.J's

"Why? I think you look good." Jake said innocently. I shook my head at him.

"Good idea. Have fun cleaning boys. Well be down in a minute." Jayde said and practically pushed us out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"What the Mofo?" Pia asked. Jayde smiled.

"I wanna look good okay?" I chuckled at her and continued up the stairs.

"Ill meet you in the middle bathroom. We can do our hair and face first then get changed." Jayde said before going into her room.

"She does realise that we all have our own bathrooms right?" Pia turned to me. I shrugged.

"I guess she is being back old times of sharing a bathroom." She laughed and went into her room. I went into mine and smiled. It smelt like Jake. I walked over to the closest and changed my underwear (as you do) and put on a simple black singlet. It matched quite well with the black boylegs I was wearing. I grabbed my make up and toothbrush from the bathroom and made my way down the hall to the other bathroom. Why they had four bathrooms on one floor is beyond me. I cracked up laughing when I saw Pia and Jayde. Pia was wearing a red singlet with red boylegs and Jayde was wearing white. They turned and laughed with me.

"Oh yeah defiantly old times." Jayde laughed. We stood in a line at the mirror and started brushing our teeth. Jayde lent over and turned on the radio. 'Misery Business' by paramore came on and we started singing into our toothbrushes each with a mouthful of toothpaste. I smiled. Oh yeah. Defiantly like old times.


	9. Healing of the Heart Chapter 9

JAKES POV

"What's wrong Jake?" Embry asked as we cleaned the dishes. I had been thinking about Kat and what was going on since we started cleaning.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." I replied.

"Try us." Quil piped up putting the plates away after Embry dried them. I sighed and looked at my hands in the sink.

"I think I've imprinted on Kat." I said looking up at them. They looked shocked.

"No way." Embry said.

"That's not possible." Quil shook his head. I suddenly got angry.

"Why the hell not?" I yelled. They had no right to tell me who I could love and not to love.

"Because I'm pretty sure I've imprinted on Pia."  
"And I know I've imprinted on Jayde." Embry smirked. My anger was replaced my surprise.

"What?" they nodded.

"Wow. I don't think that's ever happened before." I shook my head and went back to the last dish.

"But it's not like we can control it. So everyone will have to deal with it." Embry dried the plate I passed to him and passed it on to Quil.

"God, can you imagine the look on Sam's face?" Embry Laughed. "Or even Leah! She'll be pissed she isn't the centre of attention anymore."

"What else is bothering you Jake?" Quil asked. I frowned at him. Embry stopped laughing and looked at him with mild interest.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking away and continuing to wash the last few dishes.

"Oh come on Jake. We know you better than that." I sighed. Of course they do.

"Do you remember that dream I've been having lately? The one about the girl dancing in the forest and then running off and screaming ect?" they nodded. "Well…I know this is going to sound crazy…but I think Kat's the girl from my dreams." They looked at me with their eyebrows raised.

"Seriously?" Quil asked. I nodded.

"Wow…that's just creepy." Embry shook his head. "Maybe when we get back ask your dad about it. He'll be sure to know what the hell is going on." I nodded and sighed.

"Come on let's go and get the girls." Embry threw down the tea towel and walked out of the kitchen.

"They are getting changed." I said. He poked his head back in with a huge smile on his face.

"All the better." I shook my head and followed him up the stairs. We could hear loud music coming from down the hall. We looked at each other and slowly walked towards the sound. I stifled a laugh when I realised the sound was Mc Hammer's 'can't touch this.' What where they doing listening to that? I wondered. The door was opened and we carefully poked our heads in. I bit down on my lip to stop myself bursting out in laughter. The girls were all dressed in nothing but singlets and boy leg thingy underwear. Man did Kat look hot in all black. The guys all wore the same expression. They were all shaking their arses and shoulders and swinging their hair around and dancing like there was no tomorrow. I felt bad spying but at the same time I didn't want to stop. She was so gorgeous it was ridiculous. As the song "broke it down" and quickened the girls started shaking their arse (think Cameron Diaz's butt dance in Charlies Angels) with their backs towards us. We stood shocked. Christmas had come early that much a i knew judging by the looks on Quil's and Embry's face. Then it all stopped when Kat turned around and saw us there. She screamed and her hand flew to her heart. The other girls yelled and spun around.


	10. Healing of the Heart Chapter 10

"Ah…hi?" I said scratching the back of my neck. Kat cracked up laughing.

"How long have you been there?" she asked her pretty eyes on me.

"Ummm from the first can't touch this after the first verse?" I said worried she'd blow up with anger. To me, and the guys surprise the girls cracked up laughing.

"Oh how awkward." Pia laughed. I realised that they had all done their hair and Jayde and Pia had make up on. I noticed that Kat didn't bother and I was more than happy with that. She looked so stunning even without make up.

"Hmmm awkward silence while the guys ogle our goodies." Kat sung before they cracked up laughing again. She shook her head and walked towards us.

"I'm going to go put clothes on." She smiled at me. I followed her down the hall to her bedroom.

"Why? I think you look fine how you are." I said shutting the door behind us and wrapping my arms around her. She blushed softly and placed her hands on my chest before looking up at me.

"You're so beautiful." I said brushing a lock of hair out of her face. She smiled and stood on her tip toes to gently kiss me.

"You're not half bad yourself." Kat said. I smiled at her and lent down to sweep her lips with mine. She smiled against them and lent forward pressing her lips harder against mine. I licked her bottom lip asking for permission which she granted. Our tongues danced together for awhile and I felt fire rise up inside of me. Kat threw her arms around my neck and I pulled her into me, the kiss getting heated and heated.

_**BANG BANG BANG!!**_ Three loud knocks came at the door.

"Stop whatever you kids are doing in there and hurry up and get your arses downstairs. We're watching Fast and Furious." Came Jayde's voice at the door. We pulled away and I noticed we were both breathing heavily. I didn't remove my arms and either did she. I lent my head down and leaned it against her forehead and closed my eyes.

_**BANG BANG BANG!!!!**_

"Hurry up!" she yelled. Kat sighed.

"We better go before she breaks the door." She hesitantly pulled away and turned to her bed where a pair of jean laid. I just stood there shocked. It was then I knew for sure I had imprinted on Kat. She pulled on the jeans and walked back over to me. Kat smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Come one stud. Let's go watch a movie." She smiled and I followed her downstairs. Man, the girl had me at her beckon and call. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

KATS POV

I smirked as I lead Jake downstairs. Things were defiantly getting interesting. I winked at Jayde who gave me a look that said "did you guys just have sex?'. Her jaw dropped and I laughed.

"No way…" she said, her eyes wide

"Ya huh…" I smiled wider.

"Fudge off man."

"You fudge off! Dude I'm serious!"  
"Yeah right and my uncles a monkey."  
"Well there are some bananas in the fridge, remember to take them next time you see him." I smirked.

"Oh girly, she burnt you." Pia giggled. I clicked my fingers in front of her face and did the head thing (the whole "mhmmm" black thing…racism not intended I couldn't think of a better phrase I'm sorry!).

"Burnt." She chucked a pillow at me and I laughed loudly.

"You do this often?" Jake asked looking slightly scared.

"More or less." I giggled pulling him onto the love seat with me.

"Put the movie on Kat." Jayde whined.

"Put the movie on Jayde." I whined back.

"You're closest."

"No we're the same distance away."

"But I'm comfy." She snuggled up to Embrys chest. I wrapped jakes arm around me and hugged him. God he was so warm and smelt so good! _~no Kat! Focus focus! ~_ I mentally slapped myself out of the daze I was in due to the fact I was so close to Jake.

"So am I." I smiled.

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Slag."

"Slut"

"Cow."  
"moo fucking moo." She glared at me and stood up. I smiled widely as everyone in the lounge room laughed.

"God! You're so fucking annoying!!" she marched over to the TV and turned it on. I smiled at her when she walked back.

"Love you." I said cheekily.

"Yeah yeah."  
"No I love you." She ignored me but I could see a hint of a smile at the corners of her lips.

"Jaydey….I Wuv you." She smiled.

"Wuv you to." I giggled like a little kid.

"Yay! I won. Boohah!" I was suddenly hit by another pillow. I stuck my bottom lip out and looked at Jake who was trying to hold in his laughter at our immaturity.

"Jakey, Jayde is being mean." I said sounding like a two year old. He looked at me and his face instantly softened.

"Oh baby its okay." He wrapped his arms tighter around and hugged me close. _~well, this is nice. ~_ I smiled and buried my face in his chest. I felt him lightly kiss the top of my head. I giggled and pulled away. I stuck my tongue out at Jayde who copied me and settled down to watch the movie…still wrapped in Jacobs arms. I sort of tuned out half way through the movie. Everyone else was right into it but me? I kind just stared at the TV without really watching it. I was curled up with my head on jakes chest and his arms firmly around me that he did not move once. A few times I caught him looking at me and smiling but apart from that he was sucked into the fast cars. Typical male. I smiled to myself as I looked around at everyone. Jayde was in the same position as Jake and I and Pia was resting her head on Quil's shoulder and clutching his arm. He rested a hand on her thigh and was mindlessly stroking it. To see us all like this was, in a word, supernatural. We all had a smile on our faces, a hot guy we were curled around and that warm glow that screamed "NEW RELATIONSHIP!" practically in neon lights around you. This hadn't happen for awhile. I giggled as a thought suddenly popped into my mind. Jake looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he asked. I smiled widely.

"Just a thought that came to mind." I whispered back.

"Oh? Care to share?" he asked. I bite my lip I really didn't want to tell him I was thinking how funny it would be if we had a triple wedding cause I really didn't want to scare him off….so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I pictured you naked." I whispered in his ear before licking his earlobe. He stiffened next to me and softly moaned. I smirked.

"Then why were you laughing?" he asked.

"Cause I was thinking of all the excuses I could use to get you naked." He looked at me shocked.

"What?" I asked putting on an innocent face. He chuckled and looked away.

"You're just so…different." I tilted my head at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked kind of worried in case he thought it was a bad thing and then left me. My heart missed a beat. What happens if he did leave me? I shuddered at the thought.

"No no no, of course not." he said hugging me closer and kissing my forehead. "Its just I've never met anyone like you before. You're just…amazing and blunt…incredibly blunt." I giggled.

"I don't want to spend my life living someone else life. I mean why follow the crowd when you can make the crowd follow you right?" he nodded and smiled at me.

"You're too gorgeous." I smiled and kissed him softly.

"Ewww….get a room you two." Jayde yelled at us.

"Way to go and wreck the moment Jayde." I said rolling my eyes. She smiled cheekily and blew me a kiss.

"Will you shut up?! This is like the best bit." Pia said. Me and Jayde laughed and both threw a pillow at her. The guys laughed.


	11. Healing of the Heart Chapter 11

FF TO THE END OF THE MOVIE

"I love that movie!" Embry said as the credits rolled. I yawned widely.

"Yeah…fast cars, hot guys and sexy chicka…what's not to love?" I smiled. Quil stood up.

"Is it cool if I borrow your phone? I have to call my Aunt." He asked Jayde. She nodded sadly. All of a sudden it was like a sudden gloom fell over the room. The guy seemed as if they didn't really want to go and I knew sure as hell we didn't want them to go. I hugged Jake tighter.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. I looked up into his big brown eyes and sighed.

"This is going to sound really lame but I really don't want you to go." He smiled sadly and kissed me.

"I don't want to go either. I would much rather stay." He said resting his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes.

"I wish you could." I whispered. He nuzzled my cheek.

"As long as you want me I'll be here."

"Well you better unpack coz you'll be here forever." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. Quil came back into the room with a grim look on his face. We all looked up at him.

"What time does your Aunt want us there?" Embry asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Well see that's the thing...she didn't answer." Quil said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay...so what does that mean?" I asked.  
"Well according to her voicemail she is in Australia for the next six weeks." I felt excitement growing inside of me.

"Which means...?" Embry asked.

"This means, if Jayde will have us we can stay here the whole week." Quil smiled widely. The room fell silent for a moment before...

"Hell yeah you guys can stay!" Jayde yelled

"Yes!" Embry yelled and wrapped a beaming Jayde in his arms. Jake looked at me.

"Looks like you're not getting get rid of me." He said. I smiled widely at him.

"Damn, and here I was thinking I'd get my bed to myself.' he laughed and hugged me tight. Yes yes yes yes YES! Jake wasn't leaving! He was mine for the next week or more! Hallelujah! Pia jumped up and flung herself on top of Quil who swung her around.

"This calls for a shopping trip!" Jayde said loudly. I pulled away from Jake and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Pia mirrored my expression.

"Only you could think of shopping at a time like this." I shook my head. She crossed her arms.

"Well they are only here for a week and I want to show them Seattle and we also need a lot more food if they are staying here." I lowered my eyebrow.

"Well you have a point there I guess."She smiled widely. I groaned softly. I hated shopping. Yeah yeah i know a girl who hates shopping stop the press! But seriously it was boring and shopping with Jayde was a whole lot worse than being drawn and quartered. It literally takes her three hours to pick a pair of shoes...that she only wears once. Yeah, i rest my case.

"What's so bad about shopping?" Jake asked.

"You have never been shopping with Jayde before. It's literally torture." I kissed his cheek and stood up.

"Well let's get going then. I want to get back before my hair turns grey."

"Why would you're hair turn grey?" Quil asked, confused.

"Because shopping with Jayde takes forever. Literally." Pia answered shaking her head. The boys looked at each other in confusion.  
"You'll see." I said patting Jacob's shoulder and walking around them and upstairs. I walked into my room and looked around for my shoes. I was on my hands and knees looking under my bed when I heard the door open and close. I lifted my head and hit it on the wooden plank.

"Owww!" I moaned holding my head. I felt warm hands over mine.

"You okay?" Jake's voice said warmly.

"I think I may have a concussion." I chuckled softly. He wrapped his arms around me and stood us up.

"You're such a goose." he said kissing my head where my hand had been two seconds before.

"It's not my fault the stupid bed has wooden planks." I felt his chest rumble as he laughed at me.

"You should have known they were there." he said. I pushed myself away slightly so I could look him in the eye.

"Well excuse me for not spending more time under my bed." he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Speaking of heads, how is yours?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"It's good. There's a dull ache but nothing to life threatening." I nodded and reached up to unwrap it. He grabbed my hips and pulled me close into him. The breathe left my throat. He looked deep into my eyes and lent in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and stood on my tip toes to meet him. He planted a short yet sweet kiss on my lips and suddenly pulled away. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting on my bed still holding my hand. I frowned. How the hell did he manage to spin us around without me knowing?

"Sorry but you're so short I just thought this would be easier." He grinned widely at me. I slapped his arm lightly.

"Is that any way to treat the girl you keep stealing kisses off? Maybe she will just stop kissing you." his grin slipped off his face.

"Okay okay I'm sorry I'll be good I promise." I giggled and patted the top of his head.

"Good boy." I slowly unwrapped the bandage and removed the gauze covering the stitches. I frowned.

"What the hell?" i mumbled.


	12. Healing of the Heart Chapter 12

"What's wrong?" Jake asked. I shook my head. How is this possible? Jake's skin was already healing around it and the cut itself looked pink. It looked like it had been stitched up weeks ago and already pretty much healed.

"Your cut... It looks like you did it weeks ago." I shook my head and stepped back.

"Well....ummm...that's a good thing right?" Jake asked quickly standing up and walking over to the mirror on my wall. I shrugged.

"I guess so." I shrugged and looked back at him. "At least you won't have to walk around with a bandage on your head. But I think I should remove those stitches before the skin grows over them."

"Will it hurt?" he asked turning around and leaning on the vanity. I walked into the bathroom and got my pair of nail clippers. I washed them under the tap and walked back out to Jake.

"Hmmm maybe, but if it does it will only be a little pull." He nodded. "Now hold still." I stood on my tip toes and carefully sniped the end of the stitches and very carefully pulled them out. I frowned slightly. The cut looked perfectly healed and like it had been there for weeks. So weird.

"There all better." I kissed the cut and lowered myself back off my toes. I kissed his lips and walked back over to my bed. He smiled at me and walked back over. I giggled at him.

"Is Jayde really going to kill us by shopping?" he asked bending over at the end of my bed and handing me my left converse.

"More than likely yeah. Where did you find that?" I asked taking the shoe.

"At the end of your bed." Jake said handing me the other one. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course they would be in the most obvious place." I shook my head and put them on. I grabbed a coat, my hand bag, his hand and dragged him back downstairs. The others were already at the door waiting for us.

"Take your time why don't you?" Jayde said.

"Wow we were hoping you had gotten impatient and left without us." I said back. She poked her tongue out and walked out the door.

"It's funny because she thinks I'm teasing when I was actually being dead serious." I whispered to Jake. He laughed and followed me out the door.

"Hey Jayde?" I said outside as they walked over to Jakes car. She spun around and tilted her head at me.

"You're not getting out of it Kat." She said. I shook my head.

"No, I was actually going to say I'll meet you there. I want to go check on dad." Her face soften and she pulled her hands off her hips.

"Don't worry ill just check in and see if he's okay and then I'll meet you guys at Starbucks in an hour." I smiled at her. She nodded.

"Okay. Tell him I said hi and give him a kiss for me."

"And me." Pia yelled I smiled and waved indicating I heard her. They piled into Jakes car. I turned and looked at Jake.

"I'll come with you." He said. I sighed and took his hand in mine.

"I would like that really I would but not this time ok? Sorry but dad's...really funny with new people. I have to sort of warm him into the idea that I am kind of seeing a guy he has never met." His face fell. I reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Ill only be gone for an hour at the most. You'll survive." he looked at me and nodded stood on my tip toes and kissed him.

"I'll see you soon okay?" he nodded and walked over to the car. I waved at them and walked over to my car. Well it was actually really my baby. It was a red 1967 Chevy Impala yes; it was my pride and glory. I got in and started it up. It roared underneath me and I smiled slightly. Okay this is going to sound really strange and trust me its more stranger for me to admit it but I felt like a part of me left with Jake. I felt like there was suddenly a hole in my chest. Weird. I shook it off and tore out of the driveway.


	13. Healing of the Heart Chapter 13

I arrived home and unlocked the door. Lune immediately jumped up and tried to kick my face.

"Down! Down you silly dog." I said.

"And so my daughter returns. And here I was thinking I'd have to send out a search party." Dad's voice carried out from the lounge room. I smiled and walked over to the couch. I leant over the back and kissed my dad's cheek.

"Would it help if I said I was really sorry?" I said. He chuckled.

"It might ease the heartache of being ditched." I laughed and stood up.

"I'm really really oh so very sorry father terribly sorry in fact I may just die of how sorry I really am." I said walking around to sit next to him. He grabbed my head and put me in a head lock.

"No need to be a smart arse missy." He said giving me a noogie. I laughed and begged mercy before he let go.

"But seriously, I am sorry." I turned to look at him. He looked pale and tired. I frowned. Not good.

"And I'm serious it's perfectly okay. Did you have fun?" he switched off the T.V and gave me his full attention. That's what I loved about my dad. Whenever I needed to talk or even if we were just chatting like now he would either turn off the TV or turn it right down and give me all his attention. It made me feel very special.

"It was alright. We had dance which was torture I swear I lost pretty much most of my body weight in that one lesson, got into a fight, and got rescued by a tall dark handsome boy..."  
"Hold up, you got into a fight?" dad asked holding out his hand. I nodded.

"Okay explain." I sighed and told him the story with Blondie and how Jake saved me.

"Ah, so this tall dark handsome stranger saved your life?"

"Pretty much, I mean he is huge! I'm talking like as tall as you and built like a Greek god." I felt a pull in my chest. I shook it off.

"Hmmm sounds like quite a catch. Where is he from?" Dad asked.

"La Push, near Folks I think he said." Dad's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"So he is a Quileute?" I nodded.

"Hamm and you didn't bring him over here to meet me why?" I chuckled.

"I didn't know if you were up for it or not and I didn't want to scare him off." He laughed and nudged me.

"I'm not that bad. I promise ill leave the gun in the shed."

"Dad!" I hit his arm. He laughed again and threw his arm over my shoulders to hug me close. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Wait a minute; don't you have a doctor's appointment today?" I asked suddenly remembering. He cleared his throat.

"No."

"Liar!" I got up and checked the fridge. There was a 'TO DO' list with a doctor's note attached to it.

"You do have one today. It's Chemo day." I spun around and looked at dad who whistled. I walked back to the couch.

"Dad, you have to go. I'll stay with you." he kissed my forehead.

"No love, you go and stay at Jaydes tonight again. I'll be fine." I glared slightly at him.

"I don't mind. In fact I feel terrible leaving you there all by yourself." Dad shook his head.

"I will be in there for most of the week anyway with all those tests and things so it really no point you staying the whole time. I'm serious, go and chill with Jayde and your mystery boy."

"Jake." I said.

"Huh?" Dad asked.

"Mystery boys name is Jake." I said still not really focussing. As much as I wanted to spend the week with Jake, I couldn't just leave dad to deal with Chemo and all those tests alone. I sighed.

"Come on Kiddo. We better get going. You can just drop me off out the front." He stood up slowly and wobbled. I automatically reached out and steadied him.

"Thanks pet." he ruffled my hair and walked off to his room to get his stuff. I sighed. It pained me to see him go through all this. My big strong dad was reduced to little more than a zombie when he went through his Chemo doses. Not that it was really helping. The doctors said it was terminal cancer. But at least the Chemo was allowing more time for him to be here. I felt the familiar wave of sadness wash over me. I didn't want to think about him dying. I had already lost one parent I didn't want to lose the other. Lune rested her head on my knee. I patted her and hugged her close.

"Want to come to Jayde's?" I said rubbing her ears which pricked up at the sound of Jayde. I stood up and ran up to my room. I threw some clothes, underwear and a pair of shoes in a bag (I kept a toothbrush at her place and my make up was already there) and rushed back down stairs. Dad was just coming out of his room carrying a large bag that he seemed to struggle with. I went to help him but pulled back. I knew better than to try and help him carry or lift things. He still wanted some of his independent. I grabbed Lune's spare bowl, some dog food and her lead and a couple of toys and threw him into a plastic bag. Lune, by this time was running around barking and jumping up.

"Calm down you idiot, it's really not that exciting. " I said opening the door. She tore out the front and chased the few birds nesting in front of the door.

"You got everything?" I asked dad as he walked out.

"Sure do kiddo. PJ's, toothbrush, shampoo and soap, towel, shoes and spare PJ's, all doctors' notes and my art supplies. Forgotten anything?" I shook my head.

"Not that I can think of. If you have ill come back and get it." I opened the back door and let Lune jump in before popping the boot. I threw my bag and dads bag in and slammed it shut. When I walked around I found Dad in the driver's seat.

"Excuse me mister, do you realise you were standing still in a going area?" I joked. He laughed loudly.

"Let me drive kiddo."

"Daddy you can't. You know that." I mumbled softly. He sighed.

"It's only 10 minutes away." I bite my lip.

"I know but the doctor said no. I'm sorry daddy." He sighed again and nodded before climbing over to the passenger's seat. I slid in to the driver's seat. I hated taking away his independent.


	14. Healing of the Heart Chapter 14

"Cheer up sunshine. It's not the end of the world." I said, trying to make him smile. He cracked a small one just for me and patted my knee.

"You are to good to an old geezer like me." I laughed and started the car.

"Daddy, you're hardly an old geezer. I'd say more of a raging stallion." he chuckled and lent back.

"So, tell me more about this Jake fellow." I smiled to myself as I pulled out onto the main road.

"There's not much else to say."

"Oh common kiddo. I know what you're like around people, you're about as anti social as a nemo kid."  
"Emo daddy, they are called Emo's. Nemo was the fish that got lost."  
"Nemo, Emo same thing the point is that he has seem to really gotten to you." I looked at him as the light turned red.

"Why so curious?" he raised his eyebrows and feinted innocence.

"I'm allowed to be curious, as a father, about the boy who has seemed to cracked the 'I hate men' policy you have. You're glowing, smiling and seem a lot more happier." I reached over and grabbed his hand, which he held tightly.

"He is different.. I am myself around him and I have never been so comfortable around a guy before. He is funny, smart, gorgeous, charming and a real old school gentleman."

"Hmm where do I find one?" Dad said. I laughed and shook my head.

"And what do Pia and Jayde think about him?"

"Well they are to preoccupied by his friends Quil and Embry, who are pretty much the same as Jake except Embry is loud and almost exactly like Jayde just as a male and Quil is slightly quieter and smarter I think...kinda like Pia. Its strange. But yes, we are one big happy sexy feast." Dad laughed. I smiled.

" Well I'm glad you have found someone so special and who treats you right...he does treat you right doesn't he?" He turned to me with a deadly serious look on his face as we pulled up at the hospital.

"Yes daddy, so far he has treated me like a princess." He lent over and kiss my head.

"Good. You deserve to be treated like a princess." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Now let's go get you settled.?"  
"Oh honey you don't have to come in."  
"Yeah right and give you a chance to do a runner? Not likely Papa!" I popped the boot and handed him his bag.

"Stay Lune." I patted her through the back window and she whined. "Hush you! You'll survive." I walked around the car and caught up with dad.

"So how many more sessions do you have left after this one?" I asked as we entered Seattle Grace Hospital.

"I have four weeks after this one but my next one wont be for two more weeks after this one then I will be stuck in here all the time for the following three weeks and then ill be done. Thank god!" I smiled and grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the elevator. I pushed the button for level four and stood back to wait.

"So have you kissed him yet?" Dad asked innocently. I looked at him shocked.

"Dad, please." I said.

"What? Just asking." he rocked back on his heels. "Have you?"

"For your information yes we have." I said, blushing slightly.

"Hmm, he has defiantly broken the barriers."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him.

"Remember Johnny Moult?" I frowned. I didn't see where this was going.

"Yeah, what about him?"  
"Well he was the first nice guy since all that crap happened and from what I remember, you bit his tongue pretty much off when he tried to kiss you." Dad chuckled. I smiled guiltily.

"Well he shouldn't have tried to tickle my tonsils with this tongue then." I said. Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I noticed how light it was.

"My point is oh darling warrioress of mine, I'm just surprised that you kissed Jake so quickly and don't seem worried about it. And the fact he isn't around here wanting his tongue sown back on." he said as we walked out of the elevator. I laughed.

"I'm not that bad." I defended myself.

"Yes you are sweetie. You're like a caged tiger around most men, all calm and friendly but as soon as they cross that invisible line you pounce and attack with no mercy." we walked down the hall to the nurse's station.

"Well like I said in the car, Jake is...different. I really like him." I looked at the floor. "He makes me feel..." I bite my lip unable to put into words what Jake makes me feel.

"Sexy? Pretty? Wanted?" Dad offered.

"Special. And not special Ed either. Just...special and he likes me for me. I don't have to hide behind a mask or pretend to be something or someone...I'm just me. I get a very strong pull I guess towards him." I looked up and saw he had stopped. I turned around and put my hands on my hips.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and caught up to me.

"Nothing. It just warms my heart to know that you have found someone that special. You obviously like him a lot. Should I be worried?" I smiled.

"I don't think so. It's not like we're planning to get married or anything." he chuckled and put his arm around me as we reached the nurses desk.

"Good cause if that was the case, I would have to bring out the shotgun." I shook my head.

"Well hello Dane! How are you today love?" A nurse walked over to us with a huge smile on her face. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. If I could read minds I would have to say she was undress Dad in her mind.

"Hello Stacey. I'm alright, you?" Dad asked giving a squeeze to my shoulder. I smiled. HE didn't like her much either.

"Oh the same old same old. Have another man in my life." Surprise surprise. She went through men like most of us went through clean underwear.

"Congratulations." Dad smiled. She blushed.

"What about you?" she fluttered her eyelashes. I almost threw up.

"Ah I only have one girl in my life and she is more than enough for me. Always has been always will be." Dad side hugged me. Stacy looked at me and her face fell.

"Hi." I said smiling widely. She sneered at me. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Stacy, there is a man in room 12 who wont stop vomiting. Can you please get him a bowl and clean up the mess on the floor?" I turned and saw Millie walking up the hallway towards us. I smiled. Now this nurse, dad's regular nurse I liked. She was a short plump lady with dark skin and short messy black hair. She was about fifty – sixty and wore the biggest glasses I had ever seen but she held an air of authority and none of the other nurses dared question her. Stacy grimaced and walked off. I held in laughed. Served the flirty bitch right.

"Hello Lumiere's!" Millie said smiling as she reached us.

"Hello Millie, how are you?" Dad asked smiling. Dad really liked Millie. She had been there right from the beginning and always kept dad quite amused with her sarcastic comments.

"Oh I'm alright you?" she looked over the top of her glasses at him.

"I'll be a lot better once all this shit is done." She nodded sympathetically and turned to me.

"And you little miss?"

"I'm peachy Millie." I grinned.

"She has a man in her life." Dad staged whispered. I nudged him in the ribs.

"Oh, tell me all about him." She reached over and grabbed a chart off a pile. "Come on, we'll get you settled."

"I met him like yesterday and he is tall, dark, and handsome and the sweetest guy I have ever met."

"Oh girl where do I find one?" Millie asked raising her eyebrows.

"That's what I said." Dad added. I shook my head.

"So, have you kissed him yet?" I looked at her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"You're as bad as he is!" I jerked a thumb in dad's direction.

"Don't change the subject have you or haven't you?" we stopped outside of room 7.

"Yes I have miss sticky beak." she chuckled.

"Must be good if he broke through your wall." We walked in to find two beds occupied.

"I am not that bad!" I said loudly.

"Of course you are kiddo. You're a female. All females are bad and evil. Corrupts a man's pure thoughts with impure ones. Or so they say." a voice said. I looked around and saw an old man grinning at me.


	15. Healing of the Heart Chapter 15

"Shut up you! I'm not all women." I said grinning. The owner of the voice was Bill, a 91 year old ex mob member who we had met two years ago. He had terminal cancer in the bowel and liver and if he is in here now it meant he won't make it out of the hospital but still causes trouble like a man half his age. We had a very close relationship. He held me when we found out dad was terminal.

"We know, but you're more than enough woman." I turned and laughed at the owner of the second voice, Stan. Stan was 70 years old with a rare bone cancer. He too won't leave the hospital. He had one of the craziest senses of humour and mischief I had ever seen.

"Yeah yeah I missed you guys as well." Dad said following Millie to a bed next to Stan and across directly from Bill.

"Like hell you did!" Stan said. "You missed us like a bee sting in the arse." I laughed loudly.

"So what's this I heard about a guy in your life?" Bill asked raised an eyebrow. I blushed.

"Oh my god, between you four the whole world will know about Jake by this afternoon!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Stop being so dramatic and come and give me a hug." I walked over and hugged him. "I was just curious on who the guy was who managed to tame you." I playfully slapped his shoulder and walked over to Stan.  
"Oh leave her alone Bill, I think it's wonderful you have a man. Every woman needs a man to make her feel special." He said hugging me. I pulled away and smiled.

"Well that's what Jake does. He makes me feel special." I nodded.

"Hmm I knew a Jake once, called him Jake the Giant." Bill said stroking his moustache. "Can't remember why though. From memory he was a midget that ran away from the circus." We all laughed. "Killer right hook though, even if it hit you in the knees most times." I turned to dad who was in bed, in his P.J's and laughing loudly. I smiled. This will be good for him, to have Bill and Stan around. Millie came back in and pushed dad's curtain back.

"Okay boys, I'm going to lunch, can I grab you anything?" Millie said with her hands on her hips.

"Chocolate pudding please." Stan said smiling widely.

"Cigarettes." Bill winked. Millie raised an eyebrow.

"I am not getting you cigarettes mister. Now do you want anything to do with food?"

"A big Mac." Bill said, crossing his arms and going into a sulk. I giggled.

"And you Dane?"

"Hmmm ice cream. Chocolate peppermint please." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm surprise you didn't ask for pretzels'." I said. His face lit up.

"On second thought I'll have pretzels please." Millie laughed.

"So chocolate pudding, a big Mac and pretzels?" they all nodded. "Okay, I'm off. Did you want anything Hun?" She asked me. I shook my head.  
"I'm right thank you." She nodded and walked off.

"Kat, go. I'll be fine. I have Bill and Stan and Millie. There isn't much you can do now anyway." Dad said grabbing my attention. I looked at him.

"I hate leaving you during chemo though." I said. He stroked my cheek.

"I know sweetheart but there really is nothing you can do and you have Lune in the car and its boring for you. Go and hang out with Jake and the girls."

"Fine. But I'm coming back later tonight." I said pointing a finger at him. He chuckled and grabbed my finger.

"Deal." I smiled and kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Call me if you need me."

"Promise." I pulled away and went to the door.

"Behave you boys and leave the poor junior nurses alone!" I said.

"Never!" Bill yelled before cracking up.

"We're always good miss. Can't you see the halos?" Stan circled his head with his finger. I laughed and shook my head.

"You mean the one hanging from your big toe?" I retorted. He winked at me and cackled.

"I missed your smart arse attitude." Bill smiled. I waved at them.

"I'll be back later tonight. Behave. All of you. Love ya."

"Bye darlin'."

"Love you to Kitty Kat."

"Yes boss!" I laughed down the hall towards the elevator at them.


	16. Healing of the Heart Chapter 16

I drove back to Jayde's place before Starbucks to drop off food and Lune who was currently in the passenger seat with her head hanging out of the window with the wind whistling up her nose. I pulled into Jayde's and got out. I grabbed all the stuff before I let Lune out.

"Come here Lune, into the backyard. "She looked at me with horror. "You're a dog missy, not a friggin princess. " I held the gate open and she slowly walked through it. I rolled my eyes and followed her. I jolted the back door which was broken and let myself in. The place was creepy when it was empty. I put the food in the kitchen and filled up Lune's water bowl. I also took out a meat bone to keep her occupied while we were out. I put them out the back and patted her.

"Be a good girl okay?" I said kissing her forehead. She titled her head at me. I shook my head and smiled. Sometimes I swore she knew what I was saying. I walked back inside and put my bag back upstairs in my room. I dumped the clothes and stuff on the bed and just left my wallet, keys, phone and deodorant in it. I also grabbed Jayde's camera from her room and chucked that in. I loved capturing photos of us when we were out and about. They made up so many great memories. I sighed and ran back down the stairs. I slammed the door shut and turned to Lune who was attacking the bone.

"See you soon Lune." I said, not really knowing why I was talking to a dog that was clearly more interested in the bone than me and closed the gate behind me. I jumped back into the car and sped off towards Starbucks. I found a park ing spot right across the road from Starbucks and three spaces behind Jake's car. I smiled and checked my hair in the mirror. I took a deep breathe and got out. I ran across the street and entered the shop. I looked around trying to find them.

"Kat!" Jayde yelled out. I spun around and found them on the sofas. I smiled and walked over. I sat down next to Jake who was beaming at me and immediately wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me in closer.

"I missed you." He whispered. I giggled and shook my head.

"I took the liberty of getting you a caramel frappe." Pia passed over the cold drink. I grinned and took it.

"Thank you!" I said happily sipping it.

"what's a caramel frappe?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only the single greatest drink in the history of cold drinks. Wanna try it?" I passed it to him. He sniffed it before taking a small sip. His eyes light up.

"Hmm this is good!" he said taking a bigger sip.

"Hey hey hey! Hands off the frappe." I stole it back and clutched it close making everyone laugh.

"So, where to first?" Embry asked hugging Jayde close.

"The mall." Pia and I both said rolling our eyes. Jayde frowned.

"and everywhere else on the way." she said. I groaned and banged my head into Jake's shoulder.

"What did that shoulder ever do to you?" he asked.

"The brick wall isn't close enough so your shoulder is the next best thing." I mumbled.

"Cheer up cookie it's not that bad. At least I get to spend the whole day with you." I looked up and smiled at him.

"true." Jayde stood up.

"Come on! Let's get shopping." We all stood up and followed her out of the shop. This was going to be one long arse shopping trip. I smiled. But at least I was with Jake.


	17. Healing of the Heart Chapter 17

JACOB'S P.O.V

I stopped just outside the shop and grabbed Kat's arm as she tried to walk past. She looked up at me confused. I lent down and kissed her softly. She sighed and kissed me back. Before it would get anymore heavily (which it would have according to my brain) I stepped back. She kept her eyes closed and smiled.

"What was that for?" she asked opening her eyes slowly.

"Cause I felt like it." I said grinning.

"Well in that case, feel free to do the whenever you like." I laughed and stepped next to her again. She put her arm through mine and leaned against my arm. I had the strangest feeling come over me. It was like I was whole. I know that sounds crazy and by all means laugh but that's what it feels like. Like I've had a huge hole in my chest forever and now since I've met Kat, she has seemed to have plugged it up. I see more clearly, I hear and smell better. It's like someone turned on the lights. Everything was so much better now. We stopped a few feet up as we caught up with the others. The girls had just lit up a smoke. I wrinkled my nose at the smell and sneezed. Kat looked at me with concern. I smiled and shook my head letting her know nothing was wrong. She smiled and took a smoke off Jayde.

"So, is there anything you guys need or want or whatever?" Jayde asked breathing out the smoke. We guys shrugged.

"Oh wait! We have to get something for a friend of ours, Emily. It's her birthday next week and we need to get her something that's incredibly awesome." Quil said. Jayde nodded.

"Have you got any ideas?" she asked. We all shook our heads.

"Well what is she into?" Pia piped up. Quil smiled softly as she rolled her tongue and made a ring out of smoke.

"Cooking and looking after us." Embry said wrapping his arms around Jayde.

"Hmm no wonder you guys need to get her something ultimately special." Kat mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked tilting my head at her.

"Nothing." She grinned innocently at me. I laughed.

"Well there are cooking shops in the mall or there are dress shops, Ummm jewellery?" Pia rattled off a couple of ideas.

"Have you guys got any pictures of you all?" I asked. They all looked at me.

"I think I do on my camera." Quil pulled out a small camera from his pocket and held it up. "Why?"

"Cause if you cant find anything else ill make her a collage of the photos of you all and that way she can hang it up. It's special, comes from the heart and is a great way to preserve memories." Kat finished her smoke and put it out on her shoe before walking over to the bin to dump the butt.

"Hey! That sounds like an amazing idea!" Embry yelled.

"You don't mind?" I asked as she walked back over. She shook her head.

"No worries in the world. But I would get her something else as well…just to let her know how special she is to you."

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Quil said grabbing Pia's hand. Kat poked my tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"Cool, well now that that's settled, let's get shopping!" Jayde yelled throwing her hands up in the air. We sighed and followed her as she took off like a woman on a mission down Grant Avenue. It was amazing to just go for a simple walk and talk and relax with my friends and Kat. I could never do this with Bella. There was always the thought of the bloodsuckers and others in her mind. I groaned slightly. Why did I have to think about Bella now?!

"You okay?" an angelic voice entered my thoughts. I opened my eyes and saw Kat looking up at me looking slightly worried.

"Huh?" I asked not really making sense of anything now I had thought about Bella.

"You look like you're in pain. Are you okay?" Kat asked placing a hand on my arm. I felt the normal shot of electricity I got with every touch we shared and sighed.

"I'm alright." She raised an eyebrow at me. I chuckled. "Promise." I reassured her.

"Why don't I believe you?" she giggled.

"Well I'm alright I would never lie to you." I chuckled. She smiled and linked her arm through mine.

"Well let's go then." She dragged me to catch up with the rest. I frowned slightly. I was confused. I had only known her for a couple of days but with all the kissing and the cuddling and the long talk we had last night I was starting to wonder what we were exactly. Were we in a relationship or were we just having a bit of fun while I was here? That thought made my heart sink. I doubted I couldn't just walk away from Kat after this week was up.

"Hey Kat?" I asked pulling her a bit behind the others.

"Hmmm?" she looked up at me.

"what are we?" I asked looking at the ground.

"we'll from what I've learnt you Jake are a boy and I am a girl. Oh and I'm pretty sure we're both humans." I chuckled. Trust her to make a smart arse comment while I'm freaking out.

"Very funny. I meant, well…what are we to you? As in the whole "us" factor?" she frowned slightly.

"I'm not sure Jake. I know I said that I didn't wanna jump into the whole relationship thing so quickly and what not but every moment I spend more time with you I cant help but want to hold your hand or kiss you or hug you or act like a girlfriend. I'm sorry I know its probably confusing you as well and all that jazz but I'm really starting to…" I cut her off by kissing her. She said she wants to be my girlfriend (perse) and that she wants to kiss and hug me but she is still confused. It was good enough for me. She pulled away seemingly dazzled.

"It's okay; as long as I can do that I'm happy with whatever we are." I said smiling at her.

"oh feel free to do that anytime you please." Kat nodded and smiled her little lop sided grin. I chuckled. She laced her hand with mine.

"I do really like you Jake." She said. I grinned widely.

"I really like you too Kat."

"But, do you really think a relationship right now would work? I mean we've known each other pretty much a whole day and you're leaving at the end of the week and we don't even know when we'll see each other again." She bite her lip. I stopped and put two fingers under her chin to make her look at me.

"Kat, I may have not known you for very long but I can't help the way I feel. You're everything I could ever dream for in a girl. You're smart, funny, great to be around, beautiful inside and out and have one of the greatest personalities I know. I'm not planning to force you to go out with me but I want you to know that to me, you're perfect. Ok?" she blushed a deep red.

"I feel the same Jake." She looked me dead in the eye and I felt my heart quicken. "but I don't thinka relationship would work right now." I smiled.

"Me either. Just wanted you to know how I felt." She smiled and sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank you." I lent down and kissed her gently.

"Will you two lovebirds stop macking on and hurry up?" Jayde yelled.

"I'm voting to throw something at her." Kat said pulling away.

"Yeah, she seems to time her interruptions at all the wrong times." I looked up at Jayde who was standing with her hands on her hips. "She doesn't look to happy though."  
"we're cutting into valuable shopping time." Kat said turning around and walking towards them.

"Man, she is like a shopping Nazis." I mumbled. Kat laughed and held my hand.

"Yeah, she really is."


	18. Healing of the Heart Chapter 18

FF to when they got home.

I got a lift with Kat in her car. As soon as I saw her car I fell in love with it. The ride home was quick but any alone time I get with Kat, I was happy with. She was just so…amazing. The others pulled up behind us, just as we were getting out (after a small make out session). A large dog was barking loudly in the backyard. I frowned and turned to Jayde who was unloading bags out of her trunk.

"I didn't know you had a dog." I said. She looked up and over at the fence.

"She doesn't. That's my dog, Lune. "Kat said also pulling bags out. I took them off of her and grabbed a few more and stepped back.

"I could have carried them you know?" She said. I smiled.

"I know but I'm strong than you which mean I can carry more which means less trips back out here."

"Hmm good point." She nodded and grabbed the last few bags.

"God, I thought we'd never get home." Pia said as we all walked inside. Lune followed us in and went straight to Jake and sniffed him like crazy, before doing the same to Quil and Embry.

"Lune, leave them alone." Kat said putting the shopping bags carrying food on the kitchen bench. We had brought ten bags full of food. I laughed and bent down to pat her. She growled at me and went and hid behind Kat who giggled.

"Oh you big pussy cat." She mumbled patting the scared dog's head. I stood up and shrugged.

"She obviously isn't use to anyone so good looking around." I smirked and flexed my guns. Kat began to cough loudly.

"You alright Kat?" Quil asked.

"Sorry….just choking…on Jake's…ego." She coughed out. Quil burst out laughing, followed by everyone else. I laughed and put my hands on my hips.

"Hey missy, be nice!" I said. She mirrored me.

"Or what?" she challenged. I mocked glared at her before running at her. She screamed and ran behind Quil who was chuckling. We dodged each other and I chased her around the living room, jumping over the couch to finally tackle her into the couch. She was crying with laughter as I lay on top of her, the dog nipping at my ankles.

"Get…off!" she managed to get out.

"Not until you apologise." I said. She shook her head. I sighed and began to tickle her. She screamed and laughed harder.

"Ok…ok…I'm sorry!" she spat out. I smiled and kept tickling her.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that."

"I'm…s….SORRY!" she screamed. I stopped tickling her and sat up. She slowly stopped laughing and continued to breathe hard.

"You're a bully!" she said. I grinned.

"So are you." She smiled and shook her head. I lent in and kissed her softly.

"Oh, you guys are so cute!" Pia said. We pulled away and looked over to see Pia holding the video camera.

"Dude, do you have to bring out the camera every bloody time?" I asked as Jake pushed himself off and pulled me up.

"Oh come on, sour puss. Normally it's you behind the camera, besides…it was a very cute moment." I snorted

"oh yeah, there is nothing that puts me in the mood more than being chased around and tackled on the couch followed by having the crap tickled out of me." Jake chuckled along with everyone else. I rolled my eyes.

"I was just playing. I'm sorry." Jake said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I turned and kissed his nose.

"It's all good. I was just playing." We smiled at each other and lent in for a kiss.

"Ahem." I sighed and pulled away to find them all watching us with their arms crossed and a smirk on their faces.

"Yes?" I asked still hugging Jake.

"This is a no macking on spot. If you want to get it on please leave the room and proceed onwards to your bedroom." Jayde said. I burst out laughing. Honestly, some of the things she says is some random.

"Sorry officer." Jake saluted and picked me up bridal style. I squeaked which made him laugh.

"Where do you think you are going mister?" Jayde asked, by now the whole kitchen was filled with laughter.

"To move along to the other room, like you said. Don't want to break the law now do I?"

"Or scar us for life." Quil muttered. I laughed and looked at Jake.

"You can put me down you great big lummox." He grinned almost wolf like.

"Nope." He threw me up as if I weighed nothing and threw me over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Come on Jake let me down please." I felt his back rumble with a laugh. The gang followed us into the lounge room, Pia still filming. Jake began to spin around really fast. I screamed and thumped on his back. I might as well have been tickling him. He didn't seem to be able to feel it! The rest of the night went on like this, with us using up three whole tapes of all the evil and funny things we did to each other all night.


	19. Healing of the Heart Chapter 19

FF to the end of the week – sorry guys but I seem to be dragging it along to long.

"_There you are." she whispered reaching out to stroke its soft face. It closed its eyes and whimpered softly. She giggled and lowered herself onto her knees. The wolf lay down in front of her and nuzzled her face. She smiled and threw her arms around its neck, burying her face in its thick neck._

"_I missed you to." She pulled away from it and sighed._

"_Can't you change back? No one will see you!" she begged. The wolf sat up and looked straight at her in the eye. She sat back and smiled. The wolf's form was beginning to shake and shimmer. She gasped and giggled. He was going to change! She was going to be with the man she loved. The wolf shook its head side to side and as she watched, its nose grew shorter and thinner and in an instant a boy sat where the wolf sat with his head bent, so she couldn't see his face. She giggled._

"_Hello stranger!" the boy started to look up…_

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep

I lay there with my eyes closed. I had been so close to knowing who my wolf really was and because of that stupid alarm ill never know! A warm heavy thing slid across my stomach and turned off the alarm. I felt a large hot hand graze my cheek lovingly.

"God, you're so beautiful." A voice whispered. I bit back a smile. Jake was so romantic when he thought I wasn't awake. He bent down and kissed my forehead. I felt the bed shift and the weight jumped off of it. I sighed as I heard a door open and close. I rolled over and breathed in his scent deeply as I hugged the still warm pillow. I sighed again. It was Thursday, the dreaded day the boys would be leaving. I bit my lip and rolled over onto my back. What was going to happen? Will I ever see him again? Would he forget me? It has only been a week but for the first time in my life, I found someone who I could open up to and someone who still stayed with me and liked me for me. It was nice not to have to hide behind a mask…well a full mask. There was so much Jake didn't know about me, stuff I'm sure would send him running. And there was so much I still didn't know about him. I wish there was more time. I heard the toilet flush and the tap running and hid a smile. So he didn't disappear. The door opened and closed again and I lay perfectly still. I felt the bed sag and a warm body lay next to me. A soft large hand brushed stray bits of hair out of my face and stroked my cheek.

"Why couldn't I stay longer?" Jake whispered. "There is so much more I want to learn about you. So much time I want to spend with you." He brushed over my lips. "Maybe I should kidnap you so I never have to leave you." I stifled a laugh. He was so cute! At least I know he won't forget me…hopefully.

"You're so perfect. My dream girl." He whispered nuzzling his nose against my neck. "You're everything I want and more." He kissed my cheek and laid his arm across my stomach, holding me against him as if he never wanted to let go. The feeling I felt at this very moment is to extreme and special for words. I felt like crying, laughing, singing…everything. My heart felt so full of love that it was almost bursting out of my chest. I finally knew what it was like to love and to be loved in return.

"You're my dream guy." I mumbled. Jake pulled away and I opened my eyes and looked straight into his.

"You heard all of that?" He asked. I nodded. He hung his head.

"Damn."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked rolling over to face him.

"Because I don't want to scare you away with all my…mushy talk." Jake said looking up. I smiled and stroked his face.

"Don't be silly. You should know that I feel the same way." he smiled and held the hand that was on his face. He turned his head and kissed my palm. Man, this guy was so romantic he was making me go weak at the knees.

"I really do wish I didn't have to go." Jake mumbled looking at me. I sighed.

"Me either. Like I said, if I had my way, I'd never let you go." He chuckled.

"And I would never leave. You really are perfect Kat." I sighed. Man, if he only knew the truth.

"As are you Jake." I leant forward and kissed him softly. He kissed me back just as softly. It was the sweetest gentlest kiss I had ever experienced. It flowed with love, safety, passion and need all in one without being rough and crazy. Let's just say I was lucky I wasn't standing, I probably would have fainted. Suddenly the door flew open and Jake and I pulled away to see Embry, Quil and the girls standing there with huge grins on their face.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Jayde asked winking. I sighed and lay on Jakes chest as he rolled onto his back.

"No. we were just talking." I replied sticking my tongue out at her.

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to steal Jake. We have to hit the road." I closed my eyes and gripped Jakes side. He ran a hand up and down my arm, soothing me.

"Can we have five more minutes?" I asked opening my eyes. Embry grinned and went to say something sexual no doubt when Jayde smacked his chest.

"Is all your stuff packed up?" Quil asked. Jake nodded.

"Yep and it's all in the car ready to go." Quil smiled.

"We'll meet you down stairs when you're ready." And with that they shut the door and left us to our peace. I sighed.

"Does Embry always have a suss mind or is it just since he's been around us?" I asked. Jake didn't answer.

"Jake?" I lifted myself off slightly so I could look at him. He was frowning and staring off into some unknown distance.

"Jake?" I shook him slightly. He seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts and looked at me.

"Come with me." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"To La Push?" I asked. He nodded.

"Come with me." he repeated grabbing my hands. I bit my lip.

"I can't. I would have no where to stay."

"Stay with me. Dad won't mind. I know he would love you. And there is always Emily. She would die for some female company and I know she would also love you and so would everyone else." I sat up and crossed my legs. He sat up also and grabbed my hands. "I can look after you. You'll get to met everyone. You won't have a thing to worry about. And that way we can be together properly. Like a couple…if you want to of course. We wouldn't have to worry about time or people or anything because we would have all the time in the world. We could just be together always, doing what we wanted, when we wanted. No rules, no time restrictions no nothing. Just you and me and the whole world." He looked so cheerful and excited. I bit my lip. He reached up and held my face between his hands. "I love you Kat. I know it's only been a short time but I have never felt like this about anyone ever. I don't want to leave you, hell I don't ever want to be apart from you. All I want is to be with you." He licked his lips. "Come with me." I sat there shocked. It was so many things to process. He loved me! And wanted me to move with him so we didn't have to be apart. He loved me! Oh god! What do I say?! He started to look nervous now.

"Well? What do you say? Will you come with me?" he asked minutes later. I sighed and closed my eyes. This was the hardest decision of my life. I took a deep breath and…


	20. Healing of the Heart Chapter 20

"I can't." I whispered. His face fell.

"Oh." He pulled away and swung his feet over the side of the bed. I reached up and grabbed his arm.

"It's that I don't want to…believe me I would love nothing else than to go with you, it's just…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Just what?" he mumbled keeping his back to me. I slid off and grabbed both arms from behind and resting my face on his back.

"I can't leave Seattle Jake." I whispered closing my eyes against the forming tears.

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't. There is too many things here I have to stay for."

"Like what? Jayde and Pia? They would understand." He protested. I shook my head.

"Not just them, but for dad and my job and the studio and...Just everything. I can't just pick up and leave Jake. Please understand." He sighed and looked over his shoulder at me.

"I understand. I'm sorry it was wrong of me to put that on you." I smiled weakly.

"Don't be sorry. If I didn't have so many responsibilities here I would pack up and leave in an instant." Jake stood up and lent over to face me.

"I love you." He said. I smiled.

"I love you to." He kissed my lips and stood up.

"I better get going." He grabbed his jeans and started to pull them on. I sat crossed legged and looked over him. I just couldn't seem to get use to how good looking his was.

"Are you mad?" I asked meekly. He chuckled.

"No, of course not. I could never be mad at you." He threw me one of his smiles that made me go weak and threw on his shirt. I sat up on my knees and sighed.

"I still maintain the motion you look better without clothes on." I said, trying to lighten the depressing mood that pressed itself upon us. Jake laughed.

"I agree…as long as you're not dressed also." I blushed which just made him laugh even harder. I stood up on the bed and jumped at him. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my legs around him.

"I'm really going to miss you." I said quietly hugging him tightly.

"And I'm going to miss you. So much." He whispered in my hair. I sighed and slid down his body til my feet hit the floor. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the door.

"Promise you'll call?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Every day." He said. I sighed. Why did he have to go?! It wasn't fair! We got to the bottom to see Quil and Embry standing there.

"We were just about to come and get you. It's almost 7." Quil said. I looked at the ground and held Jake's hand tighter. This really sucked.

"Come on. The girls are outside waiting to say goodbye." Quil pretty much dragged Embry away. Jake turned to me and lifted my chin up. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Oh Kat." He said as he wiped it away.

"I don't want you to go." I said as I started crying. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"I'll come back and visit I promise."  
"What happens if you forget me?" I mumbled. Jake pushed me away and looked at me.

"Don't ever think that! Ever! My heart is yours and yours alone. No one, not ever will make me forget you." He said. I sniffed and nodded, more tears rushing down my face. He pulled me back into chest and kissed the top of my head. After a few minutes I pulled away.

"You better go. They are waiting." He kissed me softly. The walk to the door was what I imagined walking to the electric chair felt like. My chest was tight, my heart was almost at shattering point and I felt like curling into a ball. Pathetic I know but what could I do? I loved the boy. We saw Jayde and Embry in a tight embrace and Quil wiping Pia's tears as we walked outside. At least I wasn't the only one devastated. Jake let go of my hand and stepped over to Pia. Quil walked over to me as Jake hugged Pia.

"Thanks for having us Kat. I'm really glad I met you." Quil said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm really glad I met you too Quil. Make sure you come back and visit." I whispered in his ear as I kissed his cheek. He chuckled.

"Any chance I get." He pulled away and Embry took his place.

"See ya soon aye Kat?" he said hugging me tightly.

"You better. I don't think I can hold Jayde away from you for that long." We laughed. He pulled away and I looked up at Jake, standing near his car, talking to Jayde.

"Can I steal him for one last kiss?" I said walking over. Jayde and Pia smiled and went to their men.

"It won't be the last kiss Kat. I promise." He said pulling me into him.

"I know." I mumbled unable to say anything else.

"No matter what happens I'm glad I met you. You are such an amazing girl Kat." He said pulling away. I felt my lip tremble.

"And I'm so lucky to have met you Jake." He stroked my face and pulled me into one last kiss as I saw Quil and Embry climb into the car. The kiss was filled with everything we couldn't put into words. I pulled away and bit my lip.

"I love you Kat." Jake said opening the car door.

"I love you to Jake." I said stepping away. He smiled and climbed in. I smiled back, praying I didn't cry again. He started the car and I stepped back.

"I'll call you as soon as I get home." He said. I nodded and waved.

"Love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said. He winked and backed up. Jayde and Pia stepped up next to me and we watched as the greatest men ever to step into our lives drove off. We walked into the middle of the street and kept waving until they turned the corner. I dropped my hand and sighed. The big black emptiness I felt when I left Jake to go and see dad came rushing back, this time stronger and more painful. Almost as if a part of me went with him. Almost as if he took my heart with him. I sighed and turned around to the girls.

"Who's up from ice cream and chocolate? I defiantly need comfort food."


	21. healing of the Heart Chapter 21

***

Three months. Three long painful months since I had seen Jake. The hole in my chest lessened but not by much. I tried to fill it with as many distractions as I could. I took on more shifts at both jobs, actually studied harder and took up volunteering at the hospital… basically anything that was long and hard I did, purely to stop my thinking of him. I just missed him so much. I missed waking up to him laying next to me in the mornings or him being the last thing I saw before falling asleep, the cute way he would nuzzle my shoulder when he was bored and wanted attention. I just missed him in general. I wasn't the only one suffering tho. Pia and Jayde were the same. We didn't really see much of each other since they left. We were all too busy trying to forget the best week of our lives. Dad had finished chemo and the doctors told him there was nothing else they could do for him. He had to basically wait to die which to me, was great (note the sarcasm). I was in a void and I had no idea how I could get out of it.

"Can we just grab two of your famous burgers please?" the lady asked looking up at me. I was at work and was most defiantly over it! I had been yelled at by a elder man who said his cheeseburger had to cheese…I had to tell him three times he had ordered the pancakes before he left me alone, had to pick up two broken cups that some kid decided to throw on the ground, spilt coffee over myself, cut my finger on a knife and to make things worse today it was exactly three months since I had last seen Jake. Pathetic I know, but I really miss him. I've only spoken to him once since he left…ONCE! Although we spoke for almost four hours about everything, it wasn't the same as seeing him…or hearing from him more often. I sighed and smiled at the couple who looked at each other like they were the only two people in the world. _**~Jake use to look at me like that~**_I thought. I mentally slapped myself. I smiled again.

"No worries. Can I get you folks any drinks while you're waiting?" she smiled at me and shook her head. I took the menus and walked back around the counter.

"Two burgers Jimmie." I told the cook. He gave me the thumbs up and went back to dancing to Michael Buble while cooking the burgers. I sighed and lent against the counter. Great, now that I had thought of Jake I was all sad. Actually no, I wasn't sad…I was so depressed I was about to cry. Yeah, yeah, I know, it's pathetic but that's what love does to you I guess.

"Can we get service over here or do we cook our own food?" came a booming voice. I clenched my teeth. Great, just what I DON'T need. Ruder, annoying people. I sighed and forced a smile before turning around. My jaw dropped. There stood Embry and Quil with huge cheesy smiles on their faces. Yes just Embry and Quil…no Jake. I screamed and ran at them before throwing my arms around both of them…which let me tell you were rather difficult since both of them were defiantly taller and wider. I pulled away and smiled widely.

"Happy to see us much?" Quil laughed.

"What are you doing here?!" I screeched ignoring him.

"We heard that you knock off soon so we thought we'd come give you a lift." Embry said chuckling at my excitement.

"And we missed your cooking and it's almost dinnertime." Quil smiled cheekily. I laughed loudly and shook my head.

"Where's Jake?" I asked, sort of not wanting the answer in case he had moved on…or worse. Their faces fell.

"I'm sorry Kat but he couldn't make it." Embry smiled sadly. Oh. Great. I forced a smile on my face.

"I finish in 5. Can you wait?" I said as the bell rang for order up. They nodded. I smiled and ran back to the counter. Why couldn't Jake make it? Didn't he want to see me? Maybe he had moved on. Wow…that really sucks.

"Friends of yours?" Jimmie laughed bringing me out of my depressing thoughts that included Jake kissing some random girl. I smiled wider (if possible) and nodded.

"Take them out and then get out of here. Tali can cover the next 5 minutes." He said smiling and indicating the old regular at the counter. I laughed and hurried took the food out and grabbed my bag and pay out of the til.

"See ya Monday kid!" Jimmie yelled as I practically ran towards the boys. I nodded and waved.

"Let's go." I smiled at them. They chuckled and held the door open for me.

"I can't believe you guys are here. We thought you had forgotten about us. God, Pia and Jayde are going to freak." I shook my head and light up a smoke.

"Yeah they did freak just a bit." Embry laughed and shook his head. I stopped and glared at them.

"They knew you were coming?!" I said. Quil shook his head.

"No they were surprised as well, we just went there first. How else do you think we knew you were working?" he said.

"Oh…right." I said and continued to walk again. "So what's been happening?" I decided to change the subject. Embry ruffled my hair.

"Not a lot kiddo. Just school and jerking around…the usual." I mocked glared up at him.

"Golly what do you guys eat?! You're seriously massive freaky giants." I said as we turned down Jayde's street. They laughed at me.

"You know us Kat. We eat pretty much anything and everything." Quill said. I smiled and nodded. I ran up to the door and swung it open.

"And you didn't tell me they were coming why?" I demanded to Pia and Jayde who came out of the kitchen to see who broke down the door. They smiled guilty.

"Well we didn't know they were coming! We just answered the door and there they were standing so don't get your undies in a bunch." Jayde said smiling as Embry walked around me and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We just answered the door and told them where you were." Pia added. "It's not our fault." She giggled as Quil kissed her cheek. I felt a tearing pain in my heart. I wanted my Jake. I wanted to be hugged and kissed and I want to giggle like a little child again and have my safety net around me. I wanted that glow and warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach back. I just wanted Jake back. I sighed and shook my head.

"Fine, I'll let you off this time." I pointed a finger at them all. "But next time, there will be blood." I laughed. "I'm going to take a shower. Try to keep the noise down. I'll start dinner when I get out." I winked and walked upstairs. I opened my bedroom door and sighed. I threw my bag on the ground and shut the door. I lent my head against it and sighed again. I really missed Jake. As sad and pathetic as this may sound, I feel like when he left he took a big chunk of me with him. I don't feel whole without him. I can't think straight and I fall back into old fears. But when I'm with him, everything bad in my life goes away and I feel whole. I sighed again. I just wanted my boyfriend…well unofficial boyfriend. I banged my head against the door a few times in frustration. Why does Jayde and Pia get their man but I don't get mine?!

"What did the door ever do to you?" came a voice behind me. I spun around and let loose a scream.


	22. Healing fo the Heart Chapter 22

I screamed loudly. There sitting on my bed in old torn jeans and a black singlet sat Jake. Yes Jake, as in my Jake as in the love of my life Jacob Black! He stood up and opened his arms. I smiled widely and ran at him jumping before I reached him and landing in his arms. I wrapped my legs and arms around him tightly and squeezed him to me. He laughed.

"Hello stranger." He whispered in my ear.

"Hey yourself." I pulled away and looked at him. He hadn't changed a bit…well he was a lot taller and had a lot more muscle but he was still my Jake. He smiled at me and stroked my face.

"God I missed you." He said. I smiled back.

"I missed you a lot more. Trust me. I was practically…." I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine. I sighed and closed my eyes, giving myself up to his kiss.

"I thought you couldn't make it?" I asked as pull away.

"Did you really think that anything would keep me from you?" I blushed and nuzzled my head on his chest. He chuckled and held me close.

"I missed you so much." I said pulling away to look at him.

"I missed you more. I thought about you every second of everyday. Honestly Kat, it took a lot of self restraint not to run here and kidnap you in the middle of the night and ran off with you somewhere." I giggled and placed both hands on either side of his face.

"Trust me; I would have met you half way." I kissed him hard and passionately, putting all my emotions for him into it. There was a knock on the door. I pulled away and sighed.

"No one's home." Jake yelled. I heard Jayde giggle on the other side of the door. Jake groaned. The door opened to reveal everyone.

"Can't even get 5 minutes alone with you now!" he mumbled.

"We just came to see if you liked your surprise." Jayde said. Kat laughed.

"Oh I dunno…wasn't there a better looking model?" she asked. Jayde and I laughed. Jake nudged my hip.

"We're just going to get pizza. What do you want?" Jayde asked.

"The usual please." I said wrapping my arm around his massive waist.

"Jake?" she turned to him with a big smile on her face. "Wait, why am I asking you? You eat anything." She shook her head and reached for the door. "Wear protection." She winked mischievously at me and closed the door. I laughed as Jake went bright red.

"I forgot how blunt she was." He mumbled. I looked up at him and smiled widely.

"It's nice to have you back." I said. He kissed my forehead.

"It's nice to be able to hug and kiss you." He picked me up and threw me onto the bed. I giggled loudly. He smiled at me.

"I missed your giggle." He said lying down next to me. I moved so my head was on his chest and his arm was wrapped tightly around me. The empty void I had in my chest was now gone, filled with unconditional love for the man beneath me.

"I'm pretty sure dad was glad to get rid of me." He piped up.

"How could anyone be glad to get rid of you?" I said tracing circles on his tummy.

"Cause all I've been talking about these last two months is you and when I wasn't talking about you, apparently I was sulking." I giggled, trying to picture him sulking.

"Oh come on sure they were overreacting?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not really when I thought about it after dad said something, I realised that pretty much every conversation, I brought you up." I blushed. _Did he really care for me that much?_

"You jest." I said. He shook his head and stroked my cheek.

"No, I don't. I'm dead serious Kat, You're all I could think about the whole three months I haven't seen you for."  
"You could have called." I said softly. He sighed.

"I wanted to, I tried a few times but…calling seemed so…useless when all I wanted to do was hold you." I nuzzled into his chest.

"Ah well. You're here now that's the important thing."

"More important than a…present?" He asked mysteriously. I jumped up and looked at him.

"You got me a present?" I asked excited. He laughed and kissed me before jumping off the bed and over to his bag. (I loved the way he put his bag automatically in my room)

"Okay, close your eyes and hold out your hands." He said standing up to face me while hiding something behind his back. I sat up cross legged and did as he asked. He chuckled and I felt him place something very gentle in my hands.

"Okay, open!" I opened my eyes and saw a very nervous Jake. I looked down at my hands and saw a small tightly wrapped box. I looked up at Jake.

"What is it?" I asked my excitement blocking all intelligent thoughts.

"Open it and find out." he said sitting next to me. I tore off the paper and saw the single most sweetest/romantic/beautiful piece of jewellery I had ever seen. It was a small heart carved out of wood with 'J&K 4EVA' carved in it hanging on a thin silver chain. I felt tears brim. I looked up at Jake. He looked so nervous.

"You don't have to wear it. My dad is a whizz at carving things and he taught me a thing or two and I thought since normally its carved on tree for all to see and we don't really have a tree or a special spot yet coz we live so far away from each other I would bring the tree to…" I cut him off with a kiss. I pulled away and he smiled.

"Do you like it?" I shook my head. His face sagged.

"I love it. Just like I love you." He brightened up and picked up the necklace.

"There is one condition with this though." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you put this on and wear it, you can only ever take it off the day you stop loving me." I blushed and nodded.

"Then it won't ever being coming off will it?" he chuckled.

"And…I would like you to wear this as my girlfriend." He blushed under the dark skin. I sat there in shock.

"You're…asking me out?" I said just to make sure I didn't get the wrong impression. He swallowed loudly and nodded. I smiled so widely I thought my cheeks were about to explode.

"Then I accept." I said simply. He let out a huge breath and kissed me gently. I pulled away and turned my back on him.

"Can you put it on for me?" I asked. He chuckled and placed it around my neck before doing it up. He kissed my neck softly.

"Anything for my girlfriend." He whispered. I felt a shiver go down my spine and it had nothing to do with Jake's warm lips on my skin. I was finally his and he was mine. It was finally official. I turned and stroked his face.

"Hello boyfriend." I whispered.

"Hello girlfriend." He kissed my palm and pulled me down to lay next to him. We lay in silence, just enjoying the moment. Nothing really had to be said, it was all said through the necklace around my neck.


	23. Healing Of The Heart Chapter 23

I turned and looked at him to find him staring at me with a goofy smile on his face.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful." He replied. I felt myself blush.

"Well you ain't so bad yourself." He chuckled.

"Why thank you." I shook my head at him.

"You're so gorgeous." He stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes, savouring the moment. A knock came at the door.

"Bloody hell!" Jake muttered. I giggled.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner is here." Pia yelled through the door. At least she had the decency not to barge in.

"Thanks babe." I turned back to Jake.

"Shall we go eat?" I asked.

"Can't we just stay in bed?" he grinned. I blushed and slapped his arm lightly.

"No! I'm starving." He laughed and kissed me.

"I could always go and grab some and bring it up here?" I giggled and shook my head.

"You have all the time in the world to spoil me with food in bed babe. Right now I think we should be social. Otherwise some people will think we're up to unpure things." I winked as he ducked his head in an obviously blush. I jumped up out of bed and pulled his hand.

"Come one! Let's go get food! My tummy is like whining at me." I said. He laughed and got up.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" I shook my head and pretty much danced on the spot. He threw back his head and laughed. I put my hands on my hips and attempted to look cranky – which was very hard considering I doubt I'll ever be upset or cranky with Jake around. Jake shook his head and grabbed me by the waist.

"You're pretty cute when you pretend to be mad." He whispered kissing me softly. I sighed.

"Doesn't help when I can't even pretend to be mad at you when you kiss me like that." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"Oh and why is that?" I rubbed my nose against his in an Eskimo kiss.

"Because I don't think I can ever be mad, pretending or not, when you're around. You make me to damn happy." Jake smiled.

"Good, cause you make me the happiest guy alive." I giggled and kissed his nose.

"Now, can we go eat? Please?!" I pulled away. Jake just laughed and grabbed my hand.

"I suppose so." We walked down the stairs and over to the couch where everyone was chowing down on pizza.

"You bastards better have saved us some." I said letting go of Jake's hand and grabbing the box half full of meat lovers.

"Well, when you're doing naughty things, you get your food eaten. Unwritten law." Embry said with a mouthful of food. I raised an eyebrow at him as I sat next to Jayde on the couch and tucked into the pizza.

"Shut up Embry. It was G rated you sex minded freak." Jake said sitting on the floor in front of me and pulling a full box of pizza onto his lap. I laughed.

"OMG! Where did you get that necklace from Kat?" Pia asked. I looked up at her and touched my necklace.

"My boyfriend made it for me." I said smiling widely. The room fell silent and everyone looked at us.

"You finally asked her out?!" Embry said breaking the silence. I threw a pillow at his head.

"Hey! Leave me boyfriend alone!" Jayde yelled. I looked at her shocked.

"He asked you out as well?" I asked. She grinned widely and nodded.

"And me and Quil." Pia piped up. I looked at her and laughed.

"Okay we are the weirdest bunch of misfits I have ever heard of." I said shaking my head. Everyone laughed.


	24. Healing of the Heart Chapter 24

JAKES POV

I smiled up at Kat who sat back with a sigh. She wasn't kidding when she said she was starving. She had cleaned up her half a pizza and stolen three more slices.

"Better?" I asked. She lazily flicked my head.

"Much better thank you." Kat lent forward and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Oh god get a room!" Embry shouted. Kat giggled.

"We try to but you bastards won't leave us alone long enough." Everyone laughed. I smiled around the room. This was life at the fullest. No worries, no threats, no unwanted blood suckers or lying wanna be blood suckers. Just a bunch of friends, chilling, eating pizza and relaxing with loved ones. Life didn't get much better.

"Shit! I gotta get home and check on dad." Kat said checking the time. I turned and looked at her.

"You're not staying?" I asked, devastated at the thought of sleeping alone again. She kissed my cheek.

"Not sure." She said standing up. "Depends on how dad is. I'll be right back." And she ran up the stairs. I turned to everyone.

"What exactly is wrong with her dad?" I asked. Pia and Jayde shook their heads.

"Don't go there just yet." Jayde said.

"He is just a bit sick at the moment." Pia said. I nodded. Fair enough. Kat slid down the railing and landed neatly in front of everyone.

"Golly I full on thought I was going to stack it in." She giggled. I laughed. Man she was perfect. So graceful and beautiful and all mine. I grinned widely at that thought. She was finally my girl, mine and mine alone. If only we didn't live so far away.

"Anyway, I'll give ya a call later." She kissed Jayde's and Embry's cheek. "And see what you are up to." She walked over and kissed Quil and Pia. "And if dad is alright I'll come back." She looked up at me as I stood up and walked over to her.

"I'll walk you to your car." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Bye guys. Might see ya later." Kat called to everyone.  
"Bye babe!" Jayde waved.

"Tell ya dad we say hi and give him our love." Pia called. Kat nodded and we walked out the door into the star filled night. We walked hand in hand to her car. I opened the door and she stepped in.

"I wish you could stay." I said. She looked at me and smiled sadly.

"I know, I do too. Hopefully all is well and I can come back."

"Would you're dad mind if I stole you for an hour or two?" I asked hit by a sudden idea. Kat frowned at me.

"For what?" she asked. I chuckled.

"A surprise. I promise it will be fun." Kat giggled.

"I'm sure he won't mind. How long?"

"Give me an hour or so. I'll come and get you." I said, working over a plan in my head. Kat nodded and turned the car on. It roared into life.

"Sweet as. I'll see you in an hour or so." She said. I nodded and lent in to kiss her.

"Defiantly. Love you." I kissed her.

"Love you too babe." She pulled away and smiled. I stepped back as she put it in reverse and drove down the drive way. Kat waved and tore down the road. I raised my hand in reply and smiled as she darted around the corner. She was so perfect to me. I shook my head, still grinning and walked back inside. I had plans to put into place and I needed some help.


	25. Healing of the Heart Chapter 25

KATS POV

I sighed and smiled as I walked through the door of my house. Lune came pelting out to greet me. I stooped down and gave her a pat and a hug while trying to dodge her tongue.

"Hey girl." I said scratching her ears. She just licked me in response.

"Is that you honey?" dad called from the kitchen. I walked in to see him making a sandwich. I kissed his cheek and hugged him tight.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked putting down the jar of mayo and looking at me funnily. Lune came in and sat right at Dads feet, waiting for some of his sandwich.

"I have no idea what you're talking about daddy." I said knowing that I didn't convince him one bit. My thoughts were clarified when he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Two questions… who is he and will I have to kill him?" I laughed and shook my head.

"His name is Jacob Black and he is a very sweet gentleman daddy dearest so no killing. Besides, I've already told you about him."

"Oh is he back again?" he smiled. "Black…any relation to Billy Black?" He asked stroking the non existent stubble on his chin. I shrugged still on a high.

"I dunno but he asked me to go on a proper date with him and I was wondering if that was cool with you? And if everything is alright could I also stay at Jayde's?" he smiled at me.

"Look at you; I don't think I have seen you this happy in awhile, well at least not since he left. You really do like him don't you?" I smiled widely at dad. The best thing about my dad was the fact we were so close we could discuss anything and everything and nothing would be too weird or out of bounds. In a way he was kinda like a mother and father to me. And the fact that he also knew when to leave things alone.

"I think I do like him…a lot. He is just the first real guy that is sweet and caring and funny and has a wicked sense of humour and actually listens when I talk. He is very different." I smiled softly at the thought of him. "Any who I have to get ready so if Jake comes can you just let him in and please be nice." Dad looked at me with his best puppy dog eyes.

"You can trust me Kitty Kat. I promise I'll behave." I laughed and shook my head.

"But…I do have to talk to you about something very serious first. I promise it will only take a sec." I nodded and sat at the kitchen table.

"What's up?" I asked. He sighed and sat across from me. Lune sat with her head on dad's lap, begging him for the sandwich in his hands.

"You know I'm not going to get any better and that it's only a matter of time right?" I nodded, feeling the high go straight out of me.

"I've been thinking of how I want to go lately and I've come up with an idea I'd really love to do." He fed some of the sandwich to Lune. I frowned and reached across the table to grab his hand.

"Daddy, you know that no matter what you wanna do, I'll be there to support you one hundred percent of the way." I said. He smiled lopsided and put his hands on top of mine.

"Just wait before you say that." he took a deep breathe. "I want to move back to the town I grew up in. I want to move back to La Push." I sat there stunned.

"I understand you will have to leave school and work and the studio but Pia and Jayde are more than welcome to come and live with us if they want. I have already spoken to Jayde's parents and they understand. I personally don't think they really care but yeah. And you can always start school on the res and you won't have to work and…" I quietened him with a huge hug.

"I think that's an awesome idea!" I said.

"Seriously?" He asked pulling away. I nodded and smiled.

"And you won't have to worry about me. I will have the girls if they come and I will be with you a lot more. When do we leave?" he shook his head at me.

"You're the strangest kid I've ever met." I giggled and kissed his head.

"You so wouldn't have me any other way." he sighed.

"I guess not." He chuckled and I slapped him lightly on the head.

"How does two weeks from today sound?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"Sounds perfect. Just enough time to tell work and school and pack all my crap." I kissed his head again. "Don't worry about a thing daddy. I think it's a wonderful idea. I'm going to have a shower. Jake will be here soon." Dad smiled at me and shook his head.

"Try and leave some hot water. And don't forget to clean the sink of hair after you've finish shaving." I laughed and rolled my eyes. Once when I was like 6 I saw dad shaving one time and decided to try it. Mum and dad walked in on me in the bathroom, shaving foam everywhere and me, standing on my special chair so I could see in the mirror with three bloody nicks on my chin and silent tears running down my face. I haven't lived it down since.

"Funny dad. Real funny." I walked up the stairs to take a shower and look drop dead gorgeous for Jake, Lune at my heels. I decided on a knee length white skirt and a black singlet. Simple I know but it was time for Jake to see my girly girl side... Lune sat of my bed looking at me strangely as I practically ran to my bed where my clothes where after a slightly longer than planned shower. I threw the clothes on and hugged Lune who licked my face.

"I finally have a proper date with Jake." I said smiling widely. I walked off to the vanity mirror and pulled my hair out of its pony tail. My hair fell wavy over my shoulders and it actually sat perfectly and looked good. I was putting on a fresh coat of make up on when I heard the door bell. My insides twinged. He was here. Lune barked loudly and tore out of my room and bounded down the stairs to suss out the stranger in her house.

"Hi Mr Lumiere, I'm Jake. Im here to pick your daughter?" I heard Jakes voice. I giggled softly. He sounded so cute when he was being serious.


	26. Healing of the Heart Chapter 26

"Come in. Lune, give the boy some space." dad answered and I heard the door shut. I grabbed my flats and a white leather jacket and my bag and practically ran down the stairs.

"Okay first of you made a huge mistake." I heard dad say when I came around the corner.

"Dad…" I hissed as I walked past him to stand next to Jake. Jake looked petrified. Lune was sniffing him all over.

~_hmmm he must have a dog. ~ _I thought.

"Ummm…sorry?" he muttered.

"The mistake was calling me Mr Lumiere. It makes me sound old and do I look old to you? Didn't think so, so call me Dane." I felt relief rush out of Jake.

"And secondly, are you related to Billy Black?" I raised an eyebrow at him. What was so special about this Billy dude?  
"Umm yeah he is my dad." Jake answered also confused. Dad whooped and laughed loudly.

"Sly dog did have a family. How old are you?" He asked suddenly looking really excited. I looked at Jake who looked stunned.

"Seventeen next month." Dad's face fell.

"Damn it. He did beat me. Ah well. Can you give you're dad this and tell him ill get him next time? He'll understand." Dad pulled out an old tin from the cupboard and handed it to Jake who took it look both frightened and confused.

"Yeah no worries." he said smiling uncertainly. Dad turned to look at me.

"You're right kiddo. He really is exactly what he said. Well you kids have fun and are home at a reasonable time please. Now get out of my hair." I smiled and lent forward to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks dad. Love you."

"Love you too. And Jake, look after my baby. She is the only important thing in my life." I blushed and Jake smiled softly at me.

"I give you my word I will." Dad nodded and shook his hand.

"Now go." I giggled and Jake smiled and we left. I closed the front door and shook my head.

"Sorry about that. He is a trifle weird." I said grabbing his hand as we walked to his car.

"No worries. At least I know were you got it from." He winked at him and I lightly hit him.

"So what's my surprise?" I asked excitedly as we got in the car and drove down the street. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Not telling. You'll just have to wait."

"But Jakey! You know how much I hate waiting!" I whined. He laughed loudly.

"I know." I pouted then turned on my best puppy dog look.

"Pwease Jakey?" I asked in a small baby voice. He looked at me then away quickly. I smirked and nuzzled his arm with my nose.

"Pwetty Pwease with sugar on top?" I asked again. He looked at me and glared.

"I hate it when you do that." He mumbled.

"So I win and you'll tell me?" I said excitedly. He chuckled.

"No. you're not that good my darling." I poked my tongue out and sat in a huff.

"Child." He said chuckling.

"Bully." I mumbled. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"I love you to Kitty Kat." I laughed.

"My dad calls me Kitty Kat." I said. He laughed with me.

"I think it suits you. All claws and no meow." I punched his arm.

"You're terrible to me." I shook my head and smiled.

"Ah but you know I love you so I'm off the hook." He said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"You're lucky I love you too otherwise you'd be in trouble."

"Oh, what kind of trouble?" he turned and winked at me which made me double over in laughter. He was so funny when he was trying to be sexy. Mind you, he didn't have to try hard. I looked him over and nodded to myself. He had on a white t-shirt with tight-ish blue jeans and a leather jacket…all I can say was heart…stopper.

"So what fuelled this on?" I asked a few minutes later. He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"What you mean?" he asked turning back to the road.

"This whole surprise thing, I'm just curious to know what made you think of all this up." I smiled at him. Jake shifted awkwardly in his seat and a hint of blush flushed his cheeks. I bit my lip to hold back a giggle.

"I just thought it would be nice if we went out and did something special. And the fact that you are my girlfriend and I am allowed to spoil you as much as I want to. And you also deserve it." He answered. Now I was confused.

"How do you figure that?" he smiled at me and again my heart stopped. What was with this boy and making my heart jump and stop? Will that feeling every stop?

"You're so kind and beautiful to everyone and you don't seem to get spoilt often so I thought I would. Hope that's ok?" I giggled.

"You're so sweet Jake, but I like helping and being kind. I don't need to be spoilt."  
"Well too bad because I wanna spoil you so shush up."

"Yes boss." I saluted at him and he laughed.

"So, where are we going?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Still not telling."

"Damn it! You know me way to well." I huffed back in my seat. He laughed and put his hand on my thigh.

"Yes, yes I do and you know you love it." I smiled and put my hand on his.

"Yeah, I do love it and I love you."

"I love you to." We drove in silence for a minute or two before I grinned.


	27. Healing of the Heart Chapter 27

"Well since we have secrets now I have something incredible to tell you but you can wait." He turned and looked at me as we pulled up at a set of lights.

"No way that's not fair. Please tell me?" he begged. I shook my head.

"Nope. I'll tell you if you tell me." he chuckled.

"Fine. I can wait." I sighed.

"Damn it. You're no fun." I huffed. Jake lent over and kissed my cheek before driving on to the mystery place as the light turned green.

"We're almost there." He said turning down a dusty road. I frowned. I had no idea where we were.

"So, this thing you have to tell me, is it that you can stay with me at Jayde's tonight?" he asked.

"Oh so you are curious." I laughed. "Well yes I can but that's not it. I'm gunna make you wait til you almost explode now." He chuckled and parked the car and turned off the head lights. I couldn't see a thing. It was so dark.

"Fine be that way." He said pulling out a blue silk scarf I recognised as Pia's.

"I'm going to blind fold you now okay?" he said unbuckling his seat belt. I looked at him in horror.

"Are you serious? You're not going to kidnap me are you?" Jake laughed as he put it over my eyes.

"No, this is much cooler. Just trust me okay?" I nodded as complete darkness covered me. I heard his door open and close and then silence. I sighed. I hated the dark. It brought up so many old memories that were better left hidden. I jumped when my door open and I felt a hand on my arm.

"Sorry Kat. Didn't mean to scare you. Are you right to get out?" Jake asked. I nodded and carefully got out. Jake grabbed my arm and closed the door.

"Okay now no peaking." Jake said. I nodded. He stepped behind me and carefully guild me.

"Careful there's a tree branch about two steps in front of you." I giggled as I stepped over it.

"Okay stop here." I stopped and smiled. This was so exciting! Scary but exciting.

"Ready?" I nodded and he undid my blind fold. "One. Two. Three." I blinked a couple of times to get rid of the blurriness in my eyes and gasped. In front of me was the most romantic setting I had ever seen.

I turned to Jake.

"This is amazing!" I said almost breathless. He smiled and kissed me.

"Just like you." I turned and bit my lip. In front of me was a small cleared area that I recognised was just at the back of Jayde's place. It was light up by fairy lights hanging in the trees and there was a picnic rug laid out with some pillows, a doona and what looked like a laptop. I stepped forward and giggled.

"This is so beautiful. How did you do it in time?" Jake stepped up next to me and grabbed my hand.

"I had inside help. Come on, we have a date." He dragged me over to the rug and sat down. I shook my head slightly and sat down next to him looking around at all the lights.

"I thought this would be much more romantic outdoors under the stars and since there is no stars tonight, I made my own. What do you think?" I turned to him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I think you are by far the most romantic guy I have ever met." He grinned and pulled me close and softly kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped his hands in my hair.


	28. Healing of the Heart Chapter 28

I pulled back startled. My head was swimming and butterflies were dancing in my stomach. He had such an amazing effect on me. I shook my head slightly and looked down at the laptop.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Ah, that my darling is for the next part of my surprise." He pushed a button and stood up and put out his hand. I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised. "All I ask of you" from the Phantom of the Opera filled the clearing. I gasped. It was my favourite song.

"Will you dance with me?" Jake asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand, letting him pull me up.

"I'd love to." He pulled me in close and wrapped his arm around my waist and held the other one out. We slowly waltz to the soft music.

"I was going to bring food but I figured you stuffed yourself with pizza it would go to waste." He mumbled in my ear. I giggled and nodded.

"I'm way to full to eat." I placed my head on his shoulder and savoured the moment. This was by far the most romantic thing everyone anywhere had ever done for me. We were surrounded by gorgeous lights, waltzing to the perfect soft music and I was in the arms of the man I well and truly fell in love with.

"So, are you going to tell me what you surprise is?" Jake asked minutes later as the music changed to the Phantoms song. I looked up at him and saw devotion and love shining from his soft warm brown eyes. I sighed.

"When are you going back to La Push?" I asked. He frowned slightly at me.

"Tomorrow unfortunately. It was just a short visit, until next time. I wish it was longer." He said sadly. I smiled.

"You remember when you asked me to move to La Push with you?" he nodded.

"Of course. Dad and my friends laughed about it when I told them. What about it?" I laid my head back on his shoulder.

"Well dad would like to move back to La Push to be around familiar surroundings and to be where he grew up." Jake stopped and held my away from him at arms length.

"Are you serious?" he asked excitement shining on his face. I smiled and nodded.

"We're moving in two weeks. Pia and Jayde might be coming as well." He whooped loudly and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" he yelled. I laughed as he picked me up and spun us around.

"I can't believe you're moving to La Push! I can see you everyday and be with you all the time and…Oh Kat!" He put me down and looked at me, smiling so wide I thought his cheeks might explode. "You have no idea how happy I am right now!" I laughed and shook my head.

"I reckon it would be about as happy as I am." He laughed and hugged me close again.

"I don't have to ever say goodbye again. I can hold you forever." He mumbled softly. I giggled.

"Forever and beyond. For as long as you want me." he looked at me with a gentle look.

"Forever and beyond it is." Jake whispered. He stroked my face and brought his lips to mine. He pulled away and lent his forehead against mine.

"I love you Kat." Jake whispered.

"I love you too Jake." I whispered back. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the rug. We laid down on the pillows and Jake pulled the doona over us so I didn't freeze (he was always warm!) I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and there we stayed, talking about La Push, his family and other friends – Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth and Emily. This is what I reckon perfection was based on. I was in the perfect setting, listening to the perfect music, having told the perfect news and was wrapped in the arms of the perfect man. I smiled. Life defiantly couldn't get anymore perfect than this. If it did, I would know I would have died and gone to heaven for this, right here with Jake, was everything I imagined heaven to be like.


	29. Healing of the Heart Chapter 29

I woke the day to a bright light burning into my eyelids. I groaned and rolled over, pulling the doona over my head to attempt to block it out. I heard a chuckle next to me. I peeked my head out of the covers and saw Jake laughing at me. I squinted and groaned.

"You couldn't have at least closed the curtains?" I mumbled. This just made him laugh even more.

"It's a bit hard to close the curtains in the woods love." I sighed and dived back under the covers. The events of last night rushed back all at once and I felt giddy. I groaned and poked my head out and yawned widely.

"You are so cute in the mornings." Jake said brushing the hair out of my face.

"Oh yeah defiantly…if your into zombie grumpy and hidieous looking things." I mumbled stretching.  
"You're none of those things love. You look gorgeous no matter what." I rolled over and smiled.

"Thank you." He closed his eyes and lent in for a kiss but I pulled away and covered my mouth with the doona. He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Morning breath." I mumbled. Jake laughed.

"I don't care Kat. I just want a kiss good morning from the most beautiful woman in the world and the keeper of my hearts key." I blushed and lowered the doona. He lent forward and kissed me softly.

"Now, as that so bad?" HE asked after a few minutes. I shook my head. Jake smiled and stroked my cheek.

"I love you Kat."

"I love you too Jake." I smiled and closed my eyes again. "I think we should just stay here all day."

"Fat chance." Jake said. I opened one day and gave him a funny look. He nodded towards the forest in front of us. I lifted my head and saw figures walking towards us. I groaned and lay back down.

"We really can't get five minutes alone." Jake chuckled.

"Hello guys!" came a loud cheerful voice of Embry. I groaned and pulled the doona up over my head.

"Kat, you have to come with us." Jayde's voice filled the area.

"NO, go away!" I said.

"No seriously Kat. You need to come with us." I looked up over the doona and saw a very worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up. Jayde sighed.

"It's your dad. The hospital tried to call you but couldn't get through so they called me. I think you need to go there right now. We brought you spare clothes." I sat there stunned. I ripped the covers off and jumped up.

"Kat…?" Jake asked reaching up for my arm.

"I'm sorry Jake but it's my dad." I said picking up my jacket and putting it on.

"Then I'll come as well." He jumped up and pulled on his shirt and jacket. I smiled softly at him as I tied up my hair.

"I'll stay and pack up the stuff for you." Embry said. I smiled a thank you at him and he nodded. I raced after Jayde with Jake close behind me

_**~please god let him be okay! **_I begged. _**~I can't lose him too~ **_


	30. Healing of the Heart Chapter 30

I tore through the hospital hallway and run up to the nurse's desk. A new girl was behind it. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes surrounded by false eyelashes and a permanent smirk on her face.

"I'm looking for Dane Lumiere. Can you tell me which room he is in?" I asked slightly out of breathe. She looked alarmed and stepped back.

"Do you have id?" she said in a high squeaky voice. I frowned.

"Umm no I came hurrying here. They told me something happened and I want to see him!"

"Then I can't tell you that." She said, smiling at Jake as she looked him up and down like a prized poodle.

"Like hell you can't! I'm his daughter. His only living family." I yelled. Jake placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Easy Kat." He whispered.

"I'm sorry miss but I can't let you through." The nurse smirked at me.

"I demand that you let me see my dad!" I yelled losing what little cool I had.

"I can't let you in without id to prove that you are his daughter." She said turning away. I lent over and grabbed her arm.

"Please? I am begging you. I have to see him. I have to know if he is okay." She pulled herself out of my grasp and glared at me.

"Not until you get id." She said before turning her back on me. I gasped and slumped back against Jake. This wasn't cool! I just want to know what happened!

"Ask any of the nurses that work here! They all know me!"  
"No id…no visit." She said.

"Can you at least tell me what happened?" I asked. She ignored me.

"Excuse me? Can you at least tell me what happened?!" I said loudly. Again she ignored me.

"Don't be so rude! I am asking you a question!" I yelled at her. She turned around and glanced me up and down and scoffed.

"Doctor patient confidentiality." She smirked and turned her back on. I gritted my teeth and was about to say something when Millie walking towards us.

"Millie!" I yelled. "Millie!" she turned around and sighed before dashing over to us.

"Thank god you're here. We were wondering if you got our message or not. Why didn't you come straight through?" She asked pulling me into a hug.  
"No id no entry apparently." I said throwing a foul look over to the bitch, as I called her in my mind. Millie turned around.

"I told you to tell us when Dane's daughter arrived!" She said. The girl shrunk into herself.

"She didn't have any i…"  
"I don't care if she had devil horns and a tail! I told you to let her in as soon as she gets here!" She wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Finish up for today. We can cope without you." And we walked off down the hallway leaving a stunned and angry bitch behind.

"So what happened?" I asked. Millie sighed.

"Half way through his chemo he lost feeling in his left side and fell forward, pulling out the tubes and everything. The nurse ducked out to tend to a runaway patient and…" Millie trailed off.

"Please tell me he didn't…?" I felt tears spring to my eyes. We went through the doors and I saw dad lying in bed, tubes everywhere and his eyes closed.

"He had a mild heart attack. Nothing too serious just a few stitched where the tubes were ripped out but we managed to get to him before it escalated. Do you really think he would give up that easily?" Millie chuckled. I sighed and ran over. I grabbed his hand and stroked it. His eyes fluttered open and he turned to me.

"Hey Kitty Kat." He mumbled very softly. I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks.

"Hey Daddy." I mumbled.

"What are you doing here?"  
"The hospital called and told me to get down here. Are you okay?" He reached up with a shaky hand and wiped my tears.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter? She isn't a sook." I chuckled and hugged him.  
"Don't scare me like again ok?" he kissed my head.

"I promise." He looked up and saw Jake standing there awkwardly.

"Hello again." He said.


	31. Healing of the Heart Chapter 31

Jake's POV.

I stood there awkwardly watching as Kat hugged her dad. I was shocked also to see her cry I mean I understand why she was but she had such a strong face I didn't think anything would make her cry. Her dad looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello again." He said. Kat smiled over at me and I waved slightly.

"Hi." I said. "Are…are you okay?" I had no idea what to say. He chuckled.

"I'll be fine." He turned to his daughter. "You didn't need to come. You could have stayed with Jake here." Kat giggled and sniffed.

"I had to see if you were okay." She mumbled. He smiled and put his hand in her hair.

"Oh Kitty Kat, I'm not going anywhere I promise you." He kissed her forehead and she nodded. The nurse came in and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Let's give them a moment huh handsome?" She said dragging me out of the room. I followed and sighed when we got out into the corridor.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. She sighed and looked at me.

"I can't tell you precious. I'll leave it to Kat when she is ready but don't push her. She has a hard time dealing with it." I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Now do tell, how did you and Kat meet?" She asked slowly walking away and indicating that I should follow her.

"Umm on the streets. She was getting harassed by some guys and my friends and I decided she and her friends needed help." The nurse chuckled.

"Yeah that's our Kat. Always in trouble." She shook her head and smiled.

"She is like a daughter to me, so if you hurt her you'll have a lot of people on your case." I had to smile about that one.

"I won't ever hurt her. She is…" I trailed off suddenly embarrassed to say. The nurse stopped.

"Is what?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. I smiled.

"Perfect." She chuckled and reached up to pat my cheek.

"Good answer. Now I know you don't know her or us very well but we have heard a lot about you last time she was here and there are a couple of people who want to meet you and probably would kill me if I had you here and didn't introduce you so here we are." We stopped outside a ward. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't look so scared sugar. Their bark is worse than their bite." She opened the door and stepped in.

"Bout time you came woman! What happened? Is he okay?" an elderly voice echoed out into the corridor.

"He is fine Stan. Stable and doing fine. He'll be back here tonight. Now I want you to meet someone and if you scary him, I hurt you." I heard two men chuckled and swallowed hard. Who were they and why did they want to meet me?  
"Come on in sugar." The nurse called. I took a deep breathe and walked in. There were only two men in the ward and each looked in their late 80's early 90's. I stopped just inside the door and looked around.

"Who's this then? Ya new boyfriend?" the one to my right laughed. The nurse chuckled.

"Goodness no! Boys, this is Jake, the one Kat was telling us about?" She put out her hand and beckoned me closer. I walked in slowly until I was standing in the middle of both of them. They pulled themselves into a sitting position and looked me up and down.

"What do you do…eat small children for breakfast?" The one to my left asked. I burst out laughing.

"Only on the weekends." I said. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I like you kiddo. What's ya name again?" the one on my right asked.

"Jacob Black. But call me Jake." I said. He nodded.

"I'm Bill, you can call me Bill and that old coot over there is Stan. Don't believe a word he says, it's all bullshit." He staged whispered the last bit. Stan scoffed and shook his head.

"He's lying kid. Im the one to trust." He winked at me. I felt a smile crawl to my face. I liked these two. They had a sense of humour. The nurse shook her head and patted me on the lower back.

"I'm just grabbing a chart and I'll be right back. Don't let them scary you." She walked out.

"So, how goes Kat?" Bill asked tilting his head at me.

"You looking after her?" Stan asked.

"Of course. She is amazing." I said.

"Damn straight! And even though we are old…"  
"Speak for ya self." Bill interrupted.

"I was only talking about you, you old fool." Stan looked back at me. "Even though we are old, we will hunt you down if you hurt her. She is very precious to us."

"And we will find you. I promise you that." Bill said. I smiled.

"I give you my word I will never hurt her. She is too good to let go." I said. They nodded.

"Damn straight. So…tell us about ya self." Bill said.

"Oh Bill, leave him alone." A soft voice came behind us. I turned around and saw Kat standing there with red rimmed eyes. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

"You ok?" I whispered. She nodded.

"Awwww" Bill and Stan said ruining the moment. I laughed and Kat pulled away with a watery smile.

"Very funny you two." She said. Bill opened his arms and she pulled out of mine to walk over to him. He hugged her and kissed her head.

"It will be okay sweetheart. He is a strong lad." I heard him mumbled. She pulled away and nodded. He smiled softly and wiped away her tears.

"Now don't cry, you go blotchy and you don't want that hunk of a man seeing you blotchy. She laughed and nodded. She looked over at Stan who held out his arms.

"You ain't getting away without a hug so come here.' She smiled and walked over to hug him.

"He's a keeper that one. He really does care about you. I can see it in his eyes." He muttered. She pulled away and kissed his head.

"Thank you." She walked back over to me just as the nurse came back in.

"Ah Kat! Everything okay sweetie?" Kat nodded and gave a small smile.

"He is alright just tired so I thought I'd let him sleep." The nurse nodded and pulled her into a hug.  
"Go home and enjoy that man of yours. And if you can, find me lone like that too." Kat laughed and pulled away.

"Not possible. He is one of a kind." I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Get out of here." The nurse said. Kat opened her mouth to argue but the nurse held up a finger.

"No butts. Go home and I promise you I will call if anything changes. He is going back in here tonight so he'll be fine. Now go." She blew kisses to them and waved.

"Night Kitty Kat." Stan and Bill yelled making her smile.

"And boy?" I turned around to face them.

"Yes sir?"  
"Remember what we said." Stan said.

"We will find you." Bill added. I nodded and bowed my head.

"And you have my word." I turned back around and walked out with Kat. We walked down the corridor and past the nurse station where the blonde nurse was just leaving. She threw Kat a filthy glare. I opened my mouth to say something but Kat beat me to it. Kat gave her the finger and a cheeky smirk before continuing to walk towards the elevators. I kissed her head and chuckled.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just love your attitude." She smiled as the elevator doors opened.

"Good, cause its here to stay." I laughed and closed the doors. I had met more people in Kat's life. Ones who obviously cared a lot about her and her them. It made me see her differently. I looked at her as the elevator went down. She was stunning even when all teary and red with make up running down her face. She didn't care. She was her own person. And for that, I loved her.


	32. Healing of the Heart Chapter 32

Jake's P.O.V

"What happened?"

"Is he okay?"

"Are you okay?"  
"Please tell me he is okay?" we were bombarded with questions as soon as we walked through the door of Jayde's place. I shook my head and squeezed Kat's hand tightly. She sighed and squeezed my hand back. She was worn out and not in the mood. But Kat, being Kat, smiled at her friends.

"He is fine. He had a heart attack this morning while getting…treatment." I didn't miss the fact she changed her wording but the girls seemed to understand what was really going on.

"Oh my god! Poor Dane!" Jayde gasped.

"He is fine, really. He's just tired." Kat stifled a yawn. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Come on, you're going to bed." I whispered in her ear.

"But it's only one o'clock in the afternoon." She muttered. I smiled and picked her up bridal style. She squeaked in surprise which caused us to laugh.

"Oh Kat you're so cute!" Embry laughed. She flipped him the finger and snuggled into my chest.

"Yep, defiantly putting you to bed." I said walking towards the steps. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not t…tir...tired." I shook my head as she again tried to stifle a yawn.

"Liar." I opened her door with my foot and gently put her on the bed. I took off her shoes and pulled up the light blanket at the end of the bed. She snuggled into the pillow and looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"For what?" I asked stroking the hair off of her face.

"For everything." I tilted my head at her in confusion.

"For saving me that day, for being around when I needed you, for understanding and loving me, for last night and today and for just being you." I smiled softly and kissed her.

"I'm just glad I found you. I've waited all my life to find a girl like you." She reached up and stroked my cheek.

"I love you Jake."

"And I love you Kat. Now get some sleep." I kissed her forehead and stood up. "I'll be here when you wake up." I added as I reached the door.

"Wait!" She called. I spun around and saw her sitting up, leaning on her elbow.

"Stay with me? I don't…wanna be alone at the moment." She looked down at the bed. She looked so innocent and vulnerable and something inside me clicked at that moment. She wasn't at all the strong tough girl I thought I knew. That was just a mask. Inside she was really just a lost little girl who was forced to grow up way too quickly. Just like me. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Of course I will. You know there is no other place I want to be other than right here with you." I said as I climbed over her and lay down. She rolled over and snuggled into me, resting her tiny arm on my stomach with her head over my heart. I wrapped one arm around her small frame and held her hand with the other.

"Promise you'll never leave me?" she asked moments later. I frowned.

"Of course I will never leave you. I meant it when I said I love you. Why did that thought come to mind?" she sighed.

"People I love just have a habit of leaving me that's all and I don't want you to be one of them." I pulled away to look at her. She tilted her head at me with wide eyes.

"I give you my word on every emotion I feel towards you and believe me there is a lot, I will never leave you. Even death couldn't make me leave you. I would find away to come back to you. Always." I wiped a tear off her cheek. "Please don't cry. I love you Kat. I really honestly do with all my heart and soul." She nodded.

"I love you too Jake with everything I have. I'm sorry I'm like this." She chuckled and wiped her tears. "I get all emotional sometimes for no reason at all." That was a lie and I knew it but couldn't bring myself to say anything. She laid her head on my chest again and stroked my hand. I laid my head back on the pillow and frowned at the ceiling. We were a lot alike. We had both lost someone close to us. I didn't really think of it that often as I didn't know her but to watch as your mum was killed must have shaken her to the core. And to see your father, obviously her last living relative, connected to all those tubes and stuck in a place where death consently passed through mustn't be easy for her either. I sighed and stroked her hair. Poor Kat. I knew there was something wrong with her father. I knew it was something major otherwise he wouldn't look so sick and be connected to so many tubes. What I didn't know was what he was sick with and I didn't know how to ask Kat without making her angry or upset. Kat moaned softly and snuggled into me further. I smiled. She was so perfect and in many ways so strange. But no matter what happened I was going to keep my word to her. There was nothing in the world or beyond that could part me from her. I truly did love her with all my heart. I smiled as I felt my eyes sag. It was true what they say, I thought as sleep started to take over, it really is a funny little thing called love.


	33. Healing of the Heart Chapter 33

_She was dancing. She was so graceful he felt awkward just standing there. Her white dress and honey coloured hair fanned out around her as she span on the tips of her toe, smiling widely. She stopped spinning and continued to dance around the trees. He frowned, how could someone be so beautiful and graceful and look so in place in a forest? He stepped forward and heard a loud crunch as he stepped on a stick. She stopped dancing and looked over at him. He felt the heat rush to his face. She broke into a huge smile and pranced over to him. He swallowed hard and smiled back._

"_I've been waiting for you, were you there that whole time?" she asked in a soft voice laced with an accent. He tried to say yes but the words wouldn't form. In fact he couldn't say or move at all, no matter how hard he tried. She frowned at him and let go of his hand shaking her head. He wanted to tell her not to go and that he wanted to be with her but he couldn't. She looked at him full of hurt as a single tear fell from her gentle eyes. He ached inside. Nothing killed him more than seeing her upset or hurt… it was like it was happening to him. She was his everything and he couldn't stand seeing her like this. _

"_Why?" she whispered as another tear fell. Why what? He tried with all his might to move to at least hold her but her couldn't move or talk at all. _

"_You promised Jake. You promised me you would be there." she said._

"_I'm here!" he tried to say. "I kept my promise." But again his voice wouldn't work._

"_You promised but you weren't there when I needed you and now it's too late." She bowed her head. His eyes widened in horror as she turned and ran away. He could smell danger. Something that didn't belong and she was heading right into it. He struggled internally to free himself to save her. But he failed. His head shot up as an unholy scream filled the valley. Suddenly he could move. He raced towards her as fast as he could go. He skidded to a stop in the middle of what looked like a clearing. There, a few feet in front of him laid his lover. She was sprawled out like a fallen angel with her hair fanned out around her. She was so beautiful. The only thing wrong with the picture was the blood seeping out of her. He fell to his knees in shock and shuffled over to her, taking her limp body in his arms. _

"_No no no no no no!" he muttered as tears fell. He shook her a few times._

"_Wake up. Please wake up." He begged her but she didn't. She was gone and it was his entire fault. He began to sob now._

"_I'm so sorry." He said over and over her broken body. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." He stroked her pale face. "I'm so sorry I broke my promise."_

"_Jake." He continued to sob. "Jake."  
"I can still hear your voice. I'm so sorry Kat. I love you. I'm sorry."  
"JAKE!!!"_

I jolted up, breathing heavily with sweat dripping down my back. I looked around and saw I was back in Kat's room and that it was now dark outside.

"Jake, are you okay?" I turned and saw Kat sitting next to me with a concerned look on her face. "You were muttering in your sleep." I leant over and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Thank god." I muttered into her hair. She patted my back and pulled away.

"Thank god what?" She asked. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. It was wet.

"Thank god it was all a dream." She sighed and stroked my face.

"Must have been pretty bad. You kept saying 'sorry' and you were crying." I looked up and felt my face. Sure enough it was wet with tears.

"Wow." I shook my head and looked down. The images of her lying there dead still in my head.

"Can I ask what it was about?" I looked up and smiled softly.

"You wouldn't wanna hear it." She giggled.

"Of course I do. But only if you wanna tell me." I sighed.

"You'll think I'm insane or a stalker." She laughed at this.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." I sighed and shook my head.

"Okay, but I warned you." And so I began to tell her the tale of my weird little dreams about a girl I had never met before until that day almost nine months ago. I watched as her expression went from happy to interest to shock.

"And this time, you died. I was crying and saying sorry to your body." I stopped and bite my lip, the images surfacing again. She shook her head.

"Wow." She got off the bed and started pacing the room.  
"Told you, you would think I was insane." She stopped and looked at me.

"Oh don't be silly I don't think that."  
"Then what?" I asked slightly worried. She stopped and looked at me with a funny look on her face I couldn't quite place.

"I had the same dream." I felt my eyebrows shoot up.

"Seriously?" She nodded.

"Except it wasn't you." I frowned.

"Oh."  
"I was hugging and talking to a giant wolf." I froze.

"A…a what?"  
"A wolf, a giant over sized russet coloured wolf. And as crazy as it sounds I was in love with it." She sat back down on the end and grabbed my hands. Shit! I thought.

"The strangest thing was it had your eyes." She said softly. I bit my lip. Shit, shit and double shit!! Here it comes again. That question that I couldn't answer. I just knew it.

"But last night it changed." I sighed in silent relief. I hated lying to her.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah, normally it ends when I hug it and say I missed you too but last night it went for longer. I got up and kept dancing around the forest then all of a sudden I felt hands take me and voice whispered in my ear "I got you now" then it ends. She looked at the bed. I frowned. I didn't like the sound of that. I didn't like that one bit. She suddenly looked up.

"And there was something else." Oh great. Please let it be good news.

"Like what?"  
"Well before I got up and danced the wolf changed…." I frowned. "Into you." My heart stopped. Oh shit! Is it possible that she knew? I mean she was Quileute as well. Surely she knew the stories. How the hell am I going to explain that one? I laughed nervously.

"Wow, and I thought I was strange." She chuckled and shook her head.

"I know. It was just so…"  
"Odd?" I said, trying to help.

"Real." My heart sank further. "But yeah right! As if a man can turn into a wolf." I laughed nervously again.

"Exactly right?" I said hating myself. She shook her head and stood up.

"Come on, I'm starving." I jumped up and smiled.

"Good thinking 99. My stomach was just about to eat itself." She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Well let's not let that happen." She danced out of the room. I stood there for a second as the smile slide off of my face. She was so close to guessing my secret. What w0ould have happened if she did? Would the pack kill me? They almost did when Bella found out. My heart twanged at the thought of Bella. I shook my head. No I didn't feel anything towards her anymore. It was just a reaction. I was completely Kat's. She poked her head back in the room.

"You coming or what?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. Even after finding out we dreamed about each other (not that she knew the wolf was me) and that depressing talk last night everything was still perfect. I was in my paradise and it was all thank to Kat.

"Of course I am. Can't let you pig out all by yourself can i?" I said running after her. She giggled and raced down the stairs, her hair flying out behind her. This was what it was all about. Forgetting the secrets and the scary dreams that I couldn't shake. This was all it right here. Being the teenagers we are. I laughed and slid down the banister. It was all about me and Kat and the true soul shattering love we shared.


	34. Healing of the Heart Chapter 34

Kat's POV

"It's so empty!" I said. Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder and looked around the now empty house. It had been a month since his 'little scare' as we now referred to it, three weeks since I had seen Jake and two weeks since we had first starting packing. And now it was finally over and we were on our way…well almost.

"I never realised just how big this place actually was. Ah well, the new one is bigger." I shook my head. By the sounds of things we were moving into a mansion.

"Okay, we're all packed and ready to go when you are." Pia said walking in followed by Jayde.

"Wow…so empty." Jayde said. I nodded as we all stood around staring at it. Dad clapped his hands.

"Everyone out! Let's get this show on the road. I wanna get there by mid day and I'm sure your boyfriends are pacing up and down the streets waiting." We all laughed but I secretly had a feeling that they really were pacing around. Jayde and Dad walked around to the truck that we hired to moved while Pia and I climbed into my car.

"I'll race ya!" Jayde yelled.

"Very funny Jayde. You be careful." I yelled back. She winked and jumped in. I shook my head and started the engine.

"She is going to speed." Pia said as Jayde did a small burn out before hitting the road.

"Oh of course. It wouldn't be Jayde without the speed." Pia giggled and plugged in her iPod. Seattle was only a few hours away but I think we were stopping for lunch somewhere. I looked back at the house before driving off. There were a lot of great memories in that house. Memories from when mum was alive and all the memories of birthday parties and my childhood and ones of me and the girls. I sighed. It was sad leaving it but also exciting. It was like leaving the old behind to bring on the new. I smiled. And the new defiantly involved Jake.

"Holy shit!" Pia exclaimed. I nodded, to shock for words. We were standing in front of the most amazing house I had ever seen. It was double storey and made out of wood with a large balcony and surrounded by huge trees.

"What do you think?" Dad asked coming out of the house with a massive grin on his face.

"It's amazing!" Jayde said giggling following him out.

"Beautiful!" Pia said walking over to the front door.

"It's perfect." I said hugging dad who smiled and hugged back.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." We all went inside and stood there gaping. It was pretty much like our old house except bigger and…more interesting. It was painted an ugly murky yellow though which sucked but I smiled at the thought of all the painting we could do. There was the kitchen plus dining area, a bathroom and two bed rooms down stairs as well as the laundry and a massive lounge room. Upstairs held three more bedrooms, another bathroom, a movie room (I was so impressed) and another little lounge room looking area. I smiled and ran into the end room which was the biggest but only by a little but.

"I claim this one!" I yelled. I heard people running on the floor boards, followed by two claims of the other rooms. Dad chuckled.

"Good cause me and Lune claim downstairs, right Lune?" Lune barked and ran around sniffing everything.

"So, first thing is first." Dad said as we walked back down stairs.

"We are going to paint the place first and then set things up. So I am going down to the shops which are walking distance." He looked at us as we smiled. "And you are free to go and see your men." We cheered then laughed. I looked at Dad who smiled around us. He looked so much happier and even a little bit healthier.

"Want a lift dad?" I asked as we all piled out. Dad hooked Lune's lead in and shook his head.

"No thanks bub. I am going to enjoy La Pushes fresh air." He took a deep breath for added effect. "I'll see you all later. Feel free to bring the guys over to help us paint." And with that he walked down the street. I smiled after him and then walked over to the car.  
"So, we going or what?" I said as Jayde and Pia stood staring at the house.

"Hell yes!" Jayde yelled running over and jumping in the car before I could blink. I chuckled and shook my head at Pia.

"I don't know why we brought her." I said.

"Hey!" Jayde exclaimed. I giggled and revved the car.

"Any idea where they actually live?" I asked driving down the road.

"Hang on, Quil just sent me a message. _All at Jakes, head down to the beach, it's about a k or two down from that on the left. Hurry up and get here!_ Ect." Pia piped up from the back.

"Tell him we just left Seattle." I giggled.

"That's so mean but okay." I heard her clicking away. I smiled when I saw the beach. We were so close. Pia's message tone went off.

"What does he say?" Jayde turned around to look at her.

"_you all suck! You won't be here for ages. Sad face. Embry and Jake are going mental waiting, I'm manlier than them... please hurry!"_ we all laughed.

"Oh poor guys! Imagine there faces!" Jayde said. I nodded, to busy concentrating on the road. I slowed down as I got near Jakes house.

"Oi! Park here and we'll walk over and scare them." Pia said. I laughed and turned off the car.

"You're evil." I said. We all got out and crept around the car. I could see Jake's house from here…at least I hoped it was Jake's. It was the only house on the left. Jayde pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to call Embry and tell him to come out the front." She said dialling his number as we walked closer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey baby!"

"_Hey gorgeous how are you?"_

"Bored, driving is really lame."

"_Can't wait til you get here, I miss you so much!"_

"Oh Embry I miss you to." I pretended to gag and she slapped my hand away. "Hey can you do me a favour and step outside?"

"_Ummm….why?"_

"I sent you a present and it should be there by now. Please?"

"_Okay hang on…" _we all looked at each other with huge smiled on our faces as he came out onto the porch. He didn't seem to notice us.

"_I don't see any presents. Sorry babe."_ We heard Embry say. I giggled loudly.

"Turn around." Jayde said. Embry turned around and we waved.

"HOLY SHIT!" we heard him yell before dropping his phone and ran towards us. Jayde put her phone away and ran to meet him. She threw herself into his arms and he spun her around.

"Awwww!" Pia said softly. I saw Jake and Quil rush out.

"Embry, you okay man?" Jake asked I sighed. There was my man. He was topless and looking mighty sexy as usual. Embry turned around and nodded.

"They are here!" He said. Jayde waved.

"Hey boys!"

"KAT!" Jake yelled before jumping over the railing and running towards me. I smiled and threw my arms around him when he reached me. He held me as close as possible.

"Hey stranger." I said in his ear.

"Hey my gorgeous girl." He pulled away to look me over. "Yep still as beautiful as always." I blushed and giggled.

"It's only been three weeks Jake."

"I don't care. Any minute away from you is a minute wasted as far as I'm concerned." He replied. I laughed.

"You lied to me!" I spun around and saw Quil holding Pia as tight as Jake was holding me. She giggled and kissed him.

"They told me to. I'm sorry baby." Quil smiled a large goofy smile.

"It's okay. All is forgiven." Jake pulled my face to his.

"I can't believe you're here." He said. I smiled.

"Well believe it, because now there is no getting rid of Me."  
"Like I would want to." He bent down and swept me into a passionate kiss. My heart sped up, fireworks exploded in my head and life finally seemed to make sense. Dramatic I know I know but that's the feeling Jake gave me. Perfect satisfaction. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead on mine. I kept my eyes close, savouring his sweet taste.

"Come on, I want you to meet my dad." I opened my eyes and bit my lip. I was suddenly very nervous. What happens if he doesn't like me? Jake laughed, my thoughts must have been written on my face.

"He doesn't bite and I know he'll love you. Come on." He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the house, butterflies growing larger and larger in my tummy. I notice everyone else was already at the front door. I noticed Jayde and Pia looked a bit nervous as well.

"Ready?" Jake asked, amused. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I mumbled as he opened the front door.


	35. Healing of the Heart Chapter 35

"Dad?" Jake called out.

"In the lounge room. Is Embry okay?" I heard his dad yell back. I swallowed loudly and followed Jake into the lounge room.

"Yeah he is fine. The girls decided to surprise us." He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought they just left Seattle." His dad said slowly turning around. He was a kind looking man with long black hair and gently brown eyes that were surrounded by laugh lines. I smiled weakly.

"Yeah sorry about that. We thought it would be more interesting to surprise them." He chuckled.

"Oh she is evil this one. It's always the pretty ones you have to look out for." He said turning back towards the T.V before moving towards us. I frowned. He was so short! I was expecting someone so much taller, considering the size of Jake. He came around the couch and my eyebrows shot up. He was in a wheelchair! I smiled softly as he reached out his hand. I took it and shook it.

"My name is Billy as my son here is too rude to introduce us." I giggled and felt the nervousness rush out of my body. He reminded me so much of my dad.

"I'm Kat. It's nice to meet you." He smiled and nodded.

"So you're the famous Kat? I've heard so much about you these last few months I feel as if you were part of the family." I laughed and smacked Jake on the chest.

"Good one. What are you trying to do, bore your father to death about me?" I shook my head. Jake chucked and kissed my hand.  
"No one could be bored when talking about you babe." Billy pretended to gag.

"Okay, okay enough of that. Do I get to meet the others or are you the only one?" I shook my head.

"I think they are outside eating Quil and Embry's faces." Billy laughed and patted my arm.

"Oh yes. I like her. She has spunk." He chuckled as he rolled outside. Jake and I followed him out to see everyone else in the exact same positions as before. I shook my head and smiled.

"Mr Black, these are my two very best friends, Jayde and Pia." I announced. They turned away from their boyfriends and walked over to shake Billy's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr Black. I'm Jayde." Jayde said kissing him twice on each cheek.

"And I'm obviously Pia." Pia bowed as she shook his hand.

"What a lovely bunch of young women! Well done boys. They certainly seem to be able to keep you all in line." We laughed.

"That's the plan Mr Black." I chuckled leaning against Jake who kissed my head.

"Please call me Billy. I'm not that old yet." He turned to me and frowned slightly.

"Sorry to ask but are you related to Marie Lumiere?" I was shocked. How did he know my mother?

"Yes…she was my mother." He shook his head in what seemed amazement.

"I never saw that coming. So you're Dane's daughter?" I nodded, lost for words. He chuckled.

"Your father and I grew up together. We were best of friends until his family moved to Europe. We lost contact and haven't spoken to him in…wow almost twenty years." I stood there gaping.

"Seriously?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yep. Known him since we were...oh…about five. How's he doing?" I smiled softly.

"My god, you're the one in the photo." I muttered, drawing weird looks from everyone. I blushed.

"Sorry Dad has this old style photo of him and a friend on top of some cliffs. I always wondered who the other guy was and he always told me it was his right hand man. I'm guessing that you?" Billy laughed.

"Yes that would be me. Ah I remember that. We use to cliff dive all the time." He sighed with a smile. "I would love to see him again." I smiled. Billy was such a cool old man.

"Why don't you come back with us? Our new house desperately needs a new coat of paint inside. It's this really hideous baby poo looking yellow and it needs to be painted today before we move." I turned to Jake. "Dad said you are all welcome as long as you can help." Jake smiled and kissed him.

"Of course." He said. I turned around and saw the guys nod. Billy smiled widely.

"I can thank him for the tin." He nodded more to himself. I frowned.

"What was in that tin?" Jake asked. I looked at him oddly.

"Your dad gave me a tin to give to dad remember that time I picked you up?" He asked. I nodded suddenly remember.

"Yeah what was in that?" Billy chuckled.

"Just old memories and knick knacks that you wouldn't understand. Oh I can't wait to see your parents again Kat." I sighed and swallowed the sudden lump in my throat.

"Ah it's just dad now." I mumbled. Billy frowned at me.

"What?" I bite my lip.

"Mum di…mum died eight years ago." I felt Jake wrap his arms around my shoulders and held me to him. For that I was grateful. It killed me inside to talk about my mum. Billy sighed and shook his head, looking at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Kat." He said looking up at me. "I'm so very sorry." I smiled weakly.

"It's okay. At least I have dad still." _For now._ I couldn't help but add in my head. Billy took a deep breath.

"I always liked your mother. She was such a free spirit, loud and proud and crazy as a fox. Nothing stopped her and no one loved her more than your father. "I felt tears well up. "She was a wonderful woman and I have a feeling you're a lot like her. God forbid." I chuckled.

"Come on let's get painting." Embry said loudly breaking the awkwardness that now sat over us. I looked at him and muttered 'thank you' He winked and nodded. I turned to Jake.

"You might wanna put a shirt on. You could get messy." He smiled and kissed my nose.

"As long as you can help me clean off…"

"Alright, alright! I don't wanna hear dirty words coming out of your mouth until I'm out of ear shot!" Billy yelled going back into the house. I laughed and shook my head.

"Your dad is really cool." I said as the others went inside to get ready I'm guessing. Jake nodded.

"He isn't too bad. He likes you though." I tilted my head at him.

"And how do you know that? Your new found mind reading?" he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"No, I just know my dad. I can tell he likes you."

"Come on love birds let's get going!" Billy reappeared at the door carrying a six pack on his lap and a spare shirt.

"Here Jake. Give ya old man a hand." Jake kissed my cheek and raced over to help.

"I thought you said you weren't old Billy?" I yelled from the lawn as Jake helped his dad over to his truck. He turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Jake, help me. Your girlfriend is giving my cheek already!" I laughed as he winked.

"Oh toughen up dad. Give her shit back." Jake said.

"Na, I don't want her to go cry to her daddy." He said putting his nose in the air like a snob.

"Jakey, help me. Your dad is picking on me." I imitated Billy. Jake laughed as he shut Billy's door.

"I don't want to hear it you two. Work it out yourselves. Embry! Quil! Hurry up!" the rest of the crew piled out of the house and all walked over to my car.

"Hey! Who said you losers were coming with me?" I asked putting my hands on her hips.

"See guys? I'm not the only one who thinks you're all losers!" Billy yelled out from the car. I burst out laughing at the horrified looks on everyone's face. I shook my head and got in the car.

"Buckle up people and keep your arms and legs inside the ride and your penis's in your pants." I said following Jake carefully down the road. Silence rang through the car before I heard the snort of Jayde in the back. I side looked at Pia in the front who was holding back laughter and that was it. The car erupted in loud laughs from everyone. I smiled. Everything was now complete again.


	36. MEMO

Hey all! I know this is terrible and I'm really sorry to make you think there was another chapter but I just have to let you know that the MoonLight Romance is the same story as Healing of the Heart just obviously changed the title a bit. So don't worry I haven't stopped it or anything lol just changed the title.

Enjoy and don't forget to read, rate and review

Wanderer


	37. Moonlight Romance Chapter 36

I smiled as we pulled up. Dad had his painter's shirt on and was already mixing the paint cans. Lune looked up as I pulled onto the grass and started barking. Dad looked up and waved. I smiled and jumped out of the car.

"I thought you all had gone lost or died from lack of oxygen due to sucking face." He yelled with a grin. I laughed and went to say something but was beaten to it.

"You're just jealous that no one wants to suck your ugly face." Billy said as Jake rolled him to the path between the two cars. Dad straightened up with a funny look on his face.

"Oh yeah. Dad, this is Billy Jake's dad. Billy this is my old man, Dane." I said walking behind Jake. Billy chuckled.

"You'll have to watch her Dane. She'll be exactly like Marie if you're not careful." Dad laughed and bent low to pull Billy into a 'man hug.'

"I can't believe you're here! It's been…what…twenty odd years?" he said. Billy chuckled and nodded.

"About that. Makes ya feel kinda old huh?" Dad laughed and nodded.

"Oh you've met my son Jake?" Billy said as Jake reached out to shake dad's hand.

"Yes I have had the pleasure of meeting Jake back in Seattle. How are you mate?" dad said shaking his hand.

"In all honesty, a lot better now you've moved here. Now you can put up with him." Dad and Billy laughed.

"Shut up you." Billy said to his son. I smiled as Jake walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"And these two lugs are Embry." Embry gave a wave from where he stood with Jayde. " And Quil, they are Jake's Jayde and Pia obviously." Quil smiled and nodded. Dad chuckled.

"I can see that. Such big lads. What do they put in the water down here?" Billy smiled.

"Same as always." I frowned as a funny look passed between them. I made a mental note to ask dad about it later.

"OK before you go all old women on us, can we go and paint our rooms now?" I said interrupting what im sure would be a massive gossip session. Dad smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Sure kiddo. I got pretty much every colour in paint so knock yourself out. The movers dumped all the stuff in the rooms while you were gone so everything is covered and ready to go. So when ya done painting and its dried just move it to where you want." I smiled and walked over to the paint cans.

"What colour are we painting the rest of the house?" Pia asked behind me.

"White outside and what ever you girls want on the inside. Just as long as it's a normal colour and the crap colour is gone. I don't really mind." Dad sighed.

"Come on girls. Let's get painting." I yelled laughing.

"Excuse me but we're not girl's thank you very much." Embry said picking up the paint cans out of Jayde's arms.

"Still to be proven Emy." I said throwing him a huge smile over my shoulder.

"Ah, there it is." Billy piped up. We turned and looked at them.

"Yeah, she has it in spades unfortunately." Dad replied. Billy reached up and patted his arm.

"Poor man."  
"Ummm what are you guys talking about?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Oh nothing important. Don't you have rooms to paint?" Dad smiled. I glared at him and pointed a finger from under the paint cans.

"You will tell me." I said. He smiled and mocked bowed.

"As milady wishes." I poked my tongue out at him and went inside.

"Holy shit! Babe your house is huge!" Jake said as we paused in the hallway.

"Meh, it's not too bad." Jayde said pushing her way past and started up the stairs.

"You are such a snob." Embry called as he pushed past us and followed her.

"I am not!" she yelled back.

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Prove it." We heard Embry challenge. I shook my head.

"I'm dating you aren't i?" Jayde's answer rang through the house.

"Damn she is an evil bitch when she wants to be." Pia said shaking her head as she squeezed past us and towards the stairs, closely followed by Quil.

"You have to give it to her, she is good." I replied. "Come on bub, my room is also upstairs." I sighed as I walked into my room. The movers had dumped everything right in the middle. I put the paint cans down and put my hands on my hips.

"Hey cool room! Got a nice view and a large bed. Perfect for…playing on." I giggled as Jake's sweet breath brushed my neck.

"Oh stop it you horn dog." I giggled. He chuckled and stepped to my side.

"So, what we going to do?" he asked.

"I have no idea. But firsts things first…we need ot move this furniture out of here."  
"But it's covered." Jake whined. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So? I need my pacing room." He sighed and we started pushing and pulling and carrying the stiff out. Once it was all in the hallway I stood again in the middle of my room trying to think of what to do. I had a paint brush full of aqua green paint but couldn't decide if I wanted it that colour or not.

"You look so cute when you're thinking." Jake whispered in my ear. I was so surprised I span around and somehow managed to swipe my paint brush at him. I held back laughter as he stood there with a massive aqua paint stripe down his face.

"Oh baby I'm sorry! You scared me that's all." I said just choking back laughter. He nodded and bent down to dip a paint brush in a tin. I gasped and backed away slightly.

"Oh no Jakey! It was an accident!" I begged but it was useless. He raised his arm and flicked the paint brush towards me. I gasped as a huge glob on it landed on my neck. Jake froze. I looked up at him and he widened his eyes.

"I'm really sorry Kat." He said looking over my shoulder. I turned and saw a large mark down my wall. I smiled.

"Jakey, you're a genius!! " I turned and threw myself at him, pressing my lips to his.

"Ummm thanks?" He said hesitantly as he pulled away. "Why though?"

"That's what we'll paint! A feature wall!" I said excitedly as I dipped my brush in the aqua green again.

"A what?" Jake asked sounding more and more lost. I straightened up and smiled.

"A feature wall. We can simply throw paint at it." I turned and flicked my paint brush at the wall. I large green stripe added itself above the purple one. I laughed as Jake's face lit up.

"Oh you are the coolest girlfriend I know!" he said loading his paint brush up again before throwing it at the wall. I giggled and dipped it into a yellow. I threw it at the wall, giggling loudly. Jake chuckled and loaded it up with a light baby blue. He threw it at the wall and then at me. I gasped and turned to look at him.

"Oops. Sorry baby. Didn't see you." He said. I bit my lip to hide a smile and loaded my brush again this time with a pink. I turned to flick it at the wall.

"All good baby." I said before turning and flicking it at him. He gasped and I laughed. He smiled a very sinister smile for picking up a whole can.

"No no no no no!! Jakey! That's too mean!" I yelled backing up til I was pretty much on the wall. Jake sighed and put down the paint. I sighed in relief before cringing as I felt wet paint hit my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Jake smiling at me with a blue painted hand. I glared at him and made a dash for the paint. This was going to be a long paint fight.


	38. Moonlight Romacne Chapter 37

JAKES POV

I sighed and held Kat closer. We had finally finished her room. We were lying on her bare floor, hot, sweaty and covered in paint. I turned and looked at Kat. She was smiling and looking around her new room. She had paint everywhere and I mean everywhere. In her hair, on her face, on her clothes literally everywhere. She turned and looked at me.

"I think we did well." She said. I laughed.

"Defiantly, it looks really cool." I said in all honesty. The wall behind us was multi coloured with our paint throwing awesomeness and the other walls were all different colours like light purple, light green and pale blue. The ceiling was my idea. We painted it black and when it dried we were going to put glow in the dark stars on it. But what made it really cool was that on the multi coloured wall there were two hand prints in black in the middle of it as well as a small message that read "J 4 K 4EVA" it was kinda cool.

"Can you see yourself sleeping in here often?" She asked in all innocence. I smiled.

"Is that an invitation?" I asked. She grinned and moved til she was on top of me. I swallowed loudly.

"You don't need an invitation Jake. You're always welcome in my bed." She said before pressing her lips to me in a new harsh way. I felt a shiver go all the way down my body. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, loving feeling her body so close to mine. I licked her bottom lip and asked for permission to enter her mouth. She smirked and granted it. I sighed into her mouth. She tasted so sweet it was addictive. She moaned softly into my mouth as our tongue danced back and forth. It was starting to get a little bit heated. She pulled away to pull the button up shirt she worn off. She wore a very sexy red lacy bra underneath that made my heart skip a beat. God she was sexy. I pulled her into another kiss before rolling to my right so I was on top. I held off slightly so I wouldn't crush her. I felt her fingers trail down my back and couldn't help but shudder. It felt so good. I pulled away from her lips and started kissing down her cheek to her neck. She moaned softly as I kissed under her ear and made my way down. Her nails dug into my skin as I gently brushed her collar bone. I smiled into her skin and made my way back up to her lips. I felt her hands tug at my shirt and I pulled away from her neck to pull it off. I saw her sigh and shivered once again as she trailed her fingers down my chest and stomach. I dived in again for her lips, kissing her with as much passion and need as I felt. My tights were suddenly getting a lot tighter than before. She moaned softly again as she pulled away and started kissing up my shoulder to my neck. I closed my eyes and let out a small groan. God it felt so good. She reached my ear and started nibbling on my ear lobe. I whimpered in pleasure and felt her smile. I ran my hand over her breast and down her stomach. I groaned again as she moaned in my ear. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I could see raw passion and want burning away and it just turned me on even more. She wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me closer to her til our bodies were touching. Her skin felt like silk on mine. Her breasts pressed themselves to my chest and I felt like exploding. Her lips found mine, hard, pressing and rough. I didn't even have to ask permission she just opened her mouth and our tongues began their dance. I could feel her heart beating fast beneath mine.

"Oh Kat." I muttered pulled away and kissing her neck again while trailing my hands up and down her body stopping to cup and caress her perfect boobs. Kat sighed and dug her nails into my back.

"Jake." She mumbled softly, her voice all husky. I felt her small hands run down my sides and stop at the top of my pants. She slipped a finger under the top and ran a finger among my hip. I gripped her side and moaned.

"Feel nice?" She muttered. I nodded unable to form words. I reached up to kiss her again and found her lips eagerly waiting mine. I slipped my hand under her bra and kneaded her boob under my hand. It felt so soft and warm. She moaned into my mouth and I felt her arch her back. God how I wanted her. I wanted her so fucking much.

Knock knock knock. I sighed. You're joking right? I thought. We ignored it and continued our…fun. Knock knock knock. I sighed and pulled away. Kat groaned and let her hands fall away.

"Yes?" I called.

"Lunch is ready." Came Pia's voice of the other side of the door. I was suddenly glad we had shut it while we painted that wall.

"Thanks." I called. I turned back to Kat and saw that she has her arm covering her eyes. I took this tiem to look over her body. It was just as perfect. Perfect breasts, perfectly toned stomach (she even had a small six pack going) I noticed the rise and fall of her chest was quite fast and smiled. She pulled her arm away and turned to me.

"Why don't they ever leave us alone?" she asked. I chuckled and stroked her cheek.

"Cause they secretly hate us." I replied.

"I'm betting that's true." She replied sitting up. I felt my self look over her again. Where we really going to go…there? I thought. I sighed and looked at Kat as she buttoned up her shirt. I would have loved to but…was she ready? She sighed and stood up.

"Come on, better not let them think we're up to no good." I smiled and stood up before pulling her into me.

"If we ignore lunch we could be up to no good." I said softly kissing her neck. She giggled and pulled away.

"Our fathers are downstairs." Kat said. I smiled at her.

"So? They've done it. How else are we here?" I said laughing as Kat screwed up her eyes.

"Oh EW! Thanks Jake, moment defiantly gone now." I laughed again and let her go. I looked down to grab my shirt and noticed my fly was undone. I raised my eyebrows and looked up at Kat.

"What?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Get a bit excited did we?" I asked doing it back up and throwing on my paint stained shirt. She blushed but recovered quickly.

"I could say the same to you babe." She whispered in my ear as she grabbed my…ahem… I moaned but she pulled away.

"Come on let's go eat." I sighed and shook my head.

"You're going to have to give me a moment after that one darling." I muttered. She giggled and threw up the door.

"Think of our parents doing it." Kat said with a large cheeky grin. I'll give it to her, she is one fucking sexy girl.


	39. IMPORTANT MEMO

HELLO READERS!!!

I have come to a decision to scrap one of my stories as I am not getting much feedback.

I would like to know which one you think I should ditch so please do me a favour and review your favourite story and the one with the least reviews by Sunday is the one I will ditch. I'm sorry to have to do this but it's getting a bit confusing at the moment lol

Thanks again to those who have reviewed and thank you for reading

Peace and love,

Wanderer


	40. Moonlight Romance Chapter 38

_And ladies and gentlemen we are finally back in action __ sorry about the lack of posting i have had wayyyy to many problems with my computer __ stupid technology anywho the point is here is the next chapter of Moonlight Romance __ hope you enjoy and pretty please with a naked Jacob Black on top please review _

_Wanderer xo_

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Dad asked as we came down the stairs. I smiled a large smile at him.

"We…got a bit sidetracked?" I said trying to sound innocent.

"What instead of painting the walls you decided to go swimming in the paint can?" He laughed and we followed him outside.

"Well when you're painting with a guy who has the brain capacity of a four year old some paint may get thrown onto the wrong place." I said. Billy chuckled.

"If he is the one with the brain capacity of a four year how come he is covered in paint as well?" he asked. I blushed.

"He…ah…painted himself?" I said shrugging. Billy and Dad cracked up. Jake started to tickle me.

"You are supposed to be nice to me." He said in my ear. I giggled and somehow managed to pull away.

"You know I love you." I said before running behind my dad.

"Yeah, yeah." Jake said before turning his back on us. I smirked and jumped on his back. Dad just shook his head as Jake started to spin us around.

"Sometimes I wonder how old you actually are." He said. I grinned at him as Jake stopped spinning.

"You're the one who told me that the secret to a long life is to never grow old so technically it's your fault." Billy laughed.

"You weren't kidding about her getting it in spades." Dad sighed.

"Don't remind me." Then the rest of the gang came out carrying sandwiches and drinks.

"Oh my god Kat what the hell did you do?" Jayde asked laughing at my paint stained state.

"Is there any paint on the walls?" Pia asked. I huffed and slide off of Jake's back.

"For your information yes there is and we were just having fun." I poked my tongue out at them which caused everyone to laugh. I huffed again and grabbed a sandwich from Embry.

"You're a bunch of bitches." I mumbled. Jake laughed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I think you look cute." He whispered I turned around in his arms and smiled.

"Thank you darling. You're not to bad yourself." He smiled and softly kissed me.

"Oh come on you two! Give it a rest! Some of us are trying to eat!" Billy's voice interrupted us. Jake groaned and pulled away.

"So? Close your eyes and eat." He said but settled to hold me closely. Silence fell around us as we all continued to eat. I noticed the outside of the house was now white with blue trimmings around the window sills in the kitchen. I smiled. It was painted much like our house back in Seattle. Suddenly a loud howl echoed through the garden. I felt Jake tense up behind me. I turned and looked out at the forest.

"Are their wolves around here?" Jayde asked sounding a bit scared.

"Yeah but they are harmless." Billy answered. I looked up at Jake as another loud howl echoed. He had his eyes closed.

"They don't…they don't attack people do they?" Pia asked softly. I looked over to see her pretty much hiding in Quil's chest. He hugged her close and kissed her head. I tilted my head. I was never afraid of wolves or other 'scary' animals. In fact to be perfectly honest my favourite animal was a wolf. I would love to be able to see a wild one…even if that would probably be the last thing I would see.

"No, they never hurt anyone. We like to think they protect us from the evil of the world." Jake said. The howl came again only this time sounded more urgent if that was possible.

"Ummm boys how about you go and get us some of La Push's famous ice cream? My shout." Billy said. Jake sighed.

"Good idea. I'll be right back babe." Embry said kissing Jayde who looked a bit shocked. I looked up at Jake.  
"Do you have to go as well?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah babe I have to drive."  
"But Embry can. I don't understand why all of you have to go." I muttered. He kissed me softly and stroked my cheek.

"I'll be right back okay? And with ice cream…it doesn't get much better than that." I smiled and nodded.

"Ok just hurry back." He kissed me again and walked over to his car where Embry and Quil where already in. I frowned as they drove off.

"Okay is it just me or is it weird that it takes three guys to get ice cream?" Jayde asked. I turned around and nodded. Pia and Jayde were right behind me, away from Billy and Dad's prying ears.

"Maybe it's just heavy ice cream." Pia said.

"Hey now lets not have those long faces. We still have a house to paint. Come on we'll start and they can come and help us finish it." Dad said. I frowned again at the look on his face. He was hiding something. It was one of two things we agreed to never do to each other after mum died. Hide things from each other and lie. I bite my lip and made another mental note to ask him about it. I looked back out at the forest.

"Will they be okay? I mean that wolf sounded close." I turned back to my dad and Billy. The girls had gone inside.

"They'll be fine Kat. A wolf hasn't harmed a human in the entire time I've lived here." Billy said. I nodded and sighed. For some reason I had a really bad feeling in my stomach. I didn't know why but I couldn't shake it.

"You're right. Besides they are more than likely bigger than the wolves." I said walking back into the house. Dad laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Exactly, now let's get painting." I was the only one who seemed to see and hear how fake he sounded.


	41. Moonlight Romance Chapter 39

_Ooooo now it gets interesting. I'm not so sure about this chapter but i needed to get the ball rolling so to speak with the action and the danger so if anyone has a problem with it please don't hesitate to tell me in a review __ please read and review _

_Wanderer xo_

JAKES POV

"Why now?!" I said as we piled out of the car just around the corner from Kat's place.

"Yeah no shit, kinda of a bad time." Embry said as he took off his shirt.

"Do you reckon they will be mad?" Quil asked as he too took off his shirt. I shrugged.

"I don't think they will be mad so much. Suspicious and worried but not mad…I hope." I said cracking my neck. We heard Sam's howl again and I sighed.

"Must be pretty important. He doesn't normally wait this long." Embry said coming around the side of the car. I nodded unable to concentrate much. I was too busy thinking of Kat and the odd look in her eyes when she heard the howl. It made me think of the dream she was having. Maybe she would put two and two together? That would be bad.

"Jake? You coming or not? Sam is about to have kittens." Quil said shaking me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and tried to clear all thoughts of Kat out of my head. I didn't really want the others to see what I was thinking. I started to run into the forest stripping off my clothes as I went. I hope this really was important or else I will have a mad and confused girlfriend for nothing. I felt the ripple through my body and landed on my paws.

_**What the hell took you guys so long? ~ **_Sam's alpha voice barked through my mind as we arrived in a clearing. I noticed everyone of the wolf pack was here. Must be important.

_**~Sorry Sam. We were with Kat, Pia and Jayde." **_Quil said.

"_**Oh dude! Keep it to yourself!" **_Jared whined as we all got an image of Jayde with her shirt off. Embry bowed his head.

_**~Sorry! Won't happen again. ~ **_He said sheepishly.

_**~it better not. Right the reason we are all here is because we have a massive problem on our hands. We have gotten word from the Cold ones that there is a group of blood suckers coming this way. ~ **_Sam said all business like_**.**_

_**~are they friendly? **_~ I asked now starting to worry about the girls.

_**~Awwww Jakey aren't you just the cutest?! Worried about your little girl! ~ **_Paul said in a high pitched voice. I growled deeply.

_**~Don't you dare go there Paul. ~ **_I muttered viciously. He just laughed.

_**~enough! We have more important things at hand then girls. The cold ones inform us that they are human eaters and fairly dangerous. They don't know what they want nor do they know if they will stay or not. ~  
~what about Alice? ~ **_Seth piped up_**. ~can't she see them? ~ **_Sam shook his head.

_**~apparently there is something blocked her vision when it comes to them. She can only see them coming and when but apart from that she can't see anything. It's like there is bad reception or something. ~ **_We all had a laugh over that.__Although we had worked out most of our issues with the Cullen's, we weren't exactly cuddly buddy with them and still enjoyed the odd joke (or two) at their expense.

_**~So what do we do? **_~ I asked. Sam looked at me.

_**~Alice says she gives them about three days to get here so from now til they leave, we patrol every night and through out the day. We are not to go anywhere near them but in saying that you all know what happens if they cross the border. They will not cross our land and they will not come anywhere near our people got it? ~ **_We all nodded. I felt a cold shiver go down my spine. I couldn't help but think of my dream about Kat dying.

_**~we won't let that happen Jake. We know how…special she is to you. ~ **_Sam said turning to me. I nodded and tried to swallow the lump in my throat.__

_**~Is that the one you imprinted on? ~ **_Seth asked, sounding like an excited puppy. I had to smile.

_**~yeah kid. That's my girl**_. ~ I thought of her smile and the way she looked in the morning and in the sun. I felt a collective sigh go around the group.

_**~She's gorgeous! ~ **_Seth said sighing. I shook my head with a smile.

_**~great. Now we have to put up with more love sick pups. ~ **_Leah said. I turned in surprise. I didn't even know she was there_**.**_

_**~shut up Leah! Just cause no one loves you! ~ **_Seth said. An awkward silence fell over us. That was one topic we knew better than not to bring up.

_**~Okay, we start the patrols now. Jake and Embry, I want you to take the south side. Run along as far as you can and see if there are any scents other than the Cold ones. Jared, Leah and Quil, you will take the North. Paul, you take the west and I'll take the east. Seth, you will stay here and let us know if anything happens or if the Cold Ones gather anymore information. We will meet back here at dusk before swapping over. **_~ I whimpered softly. I was hoping to spend the night with Kat. I heard Embry and Quil sigh with me.

_**~sorry guys but this need to be done. We can't just take the Cold One's word for it. They have been wrong before. I'm sure they will understand. I will see you at dusk. ~ **_I sighed and turned to Embry as the others scattered.

_**~Damn.~ **_was all I said. He nodded

_**~Took the word right out of my mind. ~ **_He said. I sighed again and shook my head.

_**~Come on let's get this over with. ~ **_We turned and ran off towards the south. If this was a false alarm and the bloodsuckers got it wrong there was going to be hell to pay. Embry snorted next to me.

_**~I am totally with you on that one brother. ~ **_He said. I grinned a wolfish grin and pushed on ahead. If I can't be with Kat I might as well try and enjoy myself…right?


	42. Moonlight Romance Chapter 40!

_**Whoot whoot! Chapter 40!! Everyone happy with how its going so far?? Please read and review**_

_**Wanderer xo**_

KATS POV

I sighed and lent my head against the window. I had been waiting for Jake to come back ever since he left more than twelve hours ago. It was now almost 1 am and i hadn't heard a word from him. Either had Jayde or Pia which was a little bit worrying. I tried to talk to Billy and Dad about it before but they just kept saying that they probably got sidetracked with their friends or helping out someone. I yawned widely. There is no way in hell that any of the guys would ditch us like that. It just wasn't like them. I don't know Embry and Quil so much but I do know Jake. He wouldn't do that to…I know he wouldn't. I climbed off the window ledge and stretched. I'm sure he is fine, I kept telling myself. He is a rather large strong guy and he had two equally large and strong guys with him. He'll be fine. I turned to look out the window and sighed again. I had been staring at the forest for the last four hours. I just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. It was silly I know but normally my gut was right. But hey, there has to be one day when it's wrong…right? I yawned again and walked over to my bed. Everything was officially in its place and it didn't take as long as we thought. Dad had gone to stay at Billy's so he and Billy could catch up with another one of their old mates, Henry Clearwater. Apparently he had a daughter around the same ages as us and a son who was a few years younger. I knew that Jake knew Seth, Henry's son but I wasn't sure to much about Leah. All Jake had said about her was that she was moody and annoying. He had often spoken of his friends from around here. Sam was the eldest and all leader like. Then there was Paul who I didn't really think Jake liked so much. According to Jake he was rude; pig headed and thought he was God's gift to women. Then Jared who was shy and kept to himself and whose girlfriend, Kim was a year or two older than us. Seth, who was the youngest and like an over sized puppy. I smiled as I pulled the covers up over my ear. I couldn't wait to meet them. Hopefully they liked me. I closed my eyes and snuggled into my pillow. I didn't really care if they liked me or not, as long as I had Jake I was happy. And with the thought of spending my life with Jake running through my head I drifted off to sleep.

_I was dancing. Her white dress and honey coloured hair fanned out around her as I span on the tips of her toe, smiling widely. It was here that I was free. Free of all the negative feeling and horrible memories in my life. I stopped spinning and continued to dance around the trees. This is where I could finally be myself, free of all burdens. This was my paradise… the only thing missing was my lover. I stopped suddenly as I heard a stick snap. I looked around trying to keep calm when another stick broke._

"_Who is there?" I yelled trying to keep her cool. I heard a low growl and turned around to come face to face with a young woman. She was stunning with long red hair and soft white skin._

"_Hello Katarina." The woman said. I gasped. Her eyes were a bright red._

"_Who are you?" I asked stepping back. She grinned._

"_I, my dear, am your worst nightmare." She pounced at me but I dodged her and started to run. I felt the trees tear at my clothes and at my bare skin but didn't stop. I knew she was right behind me. I stopped as I came to a small clearing, my breath coming out in short bursts and my heart pounding in my ears. I looked over my shoulder but couldn't see any sign of the woman. I sighed in relief and turned around only to come face to face with her. I screamed as she grabbed my throat._

"_It's funny; you look so much like your mother. I wonder if you taste as good." She said before biting down on my neck. I screamed as a fire burned inside of me. She pulled away and smiled, a small trickle of blood ran down her chin._

"_Let's see if lover boy will love you now." She said laughing loudly as things started to go dark. I was falling through a long black hole. I saw the faces of Jayde and Pia and my dad and Jake and everyone else I loved including my mothers face. _

"_Be strong Mon Cherie. Things will work out for the best. Look to the forest for help." She whispered. I screamed as I fell, feeling like I was being ripped in half. I landed on a hard surface and felt the breath leave me._

"_Why?" Jake's voice echoed around me. "Why become one of them?"_

"_Jake?" I called out._

"_Did you ever mean it when you said you loved me?" His voice said again. I frowned._

"_Of course I did! I do love you!" I yelled._

"_Then why?"  
"I'm sorry! She attacked me! I had no choice." I cried out, tears running down my cheeks._

"_I can't be with you Kat." _

"_No Jake please!"_

"_You are one of them." He said as his voice faded out._

"_NO! Jake please!" I screamed. I span around and saw a floor length mirror on the wall. There was a stranger staring out from it at me. She was breath takingly gorgeous with long honey hair and flawless skin that glittered slightly in the soft light. I frowned and so did she. Her eyes were a bright red just like the woman's. The girl's eyes widened and I gasped. It was me! I was looking at my reflection. But why didn't I look like me? What had that woman done?! An evil bone chilling laugh echoed throughout the room._

"_Destined to walk alone, feeding of others like a leech!" the cruel voice of the woman screeched. _

"_No, no, no NO!" I screamed. "What have you done?!" _

"_I have made you who you are suppose to be!" she answered before laughing again. I span around trying to find a way out but my hands kept hitting rock. _

"_Trapped forever, always alone." The voice said bouncing of the walls surrounding me. I shuddered and fell to the ground with my knees drawn up against my chest._

"_Trapped forever, always alone." _

_**Bet you didn't see that coming **___

_**Please read and review it makes me happy to hear feedback and also makes me write faster ;).**_

_**Wanderer **___


	43. Moonlight Romance Chapter 41

_Hey guys this chapter is a little bit odder than normal. And im so sorry its taken so long to post my computer at home died __ so devoed BUT!!! I will be posting more often now as my mummy dearest brought me a new one __ so stay tuned and don't forget to review !_

_Mwah_

_Wanderer_

Kat's POV

I screamed and sat up panting heavily. I reached up and felt my neck sighing in relief that there were no marks. I fell back onto my pillows and wiped the hair out of my face. I was covered head to toe in sweat. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing. It wasn't working. I sat back up and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. What the hell was that about? And since when did I dream about vampires? I shook my head and got up. According to my alarm clock it was 5:15am. Great! I had only been asleep for two hours. Funny thing was, I felt surprisingly awake. Deeply shaken and scared but awake none the less. I couldn't help but think that I had had that dream for a reason. I couldn't shake it. I sighed and walked over to the bathroom that was attached to my room. I turned on the light and without looking in the mirror I turned on the shower and stripped off. Standing under the hot water, I remembered what Jake had said in my dream. "I was one of them?" it sounded like he knew the vampires existed in the first place. I shook my head and clenched my eyes shut. There were no such things as vampires. It was all a dream. I climbed out of the shower, dried off and walked over to my wardrobe. I had decided to go for a run. I needed to think and the fresh air would defiantly do me wonders. I chucked on leggings, a long sleeved shirt, a scarf and a light jacket with fingerless gloves as being this early in the morning I knew it would be cold outside. I slipped on my runners and made me way out of my room. I crept past Jayde's room and downstairs. I grabbed a glass of water and wrote everyone a note before leaving as I drank it. I took a deep breathe as I stepped outside. I was right, it was friggin freezing out here. But I was already starting to feel better. I smiled to myself and started off on my jog, heading towards the forest. Little did I know that that was only the first mistake.

JAKES P.O.V

I sighed and plopped on the ground. Quil, Embry, Sam and I were standing near the boarder waiting for the blood suckers to get here. We had been running and picking up scents all through the night. The others were still out there. It was roughly just before dawn I'm guessing by the fact it was lighter and freezing but not entirely sunning…well Folks sunny anyway. I couldn't help but feel like shit due to rejecting Kat. After all it was her first night here. I sighed again.

_**~I know its hard Jake but this needs to be done. If we don't you might lose her to them. ~ **_Sam's voice entered my thoughts.

_**~I know and I would do it even if you didn't tell me to you know that. It's just hard knowing she is so close now and yet I can't touch her or let her know anything.~ **_Sam sighed. Embry and Quil ruffled their fur and I knew they agreed with me. We hadn't spoken or seen them since we left yesterday afternoon. It was quite hard. But I knew that this was important I just hope they would understand.

_**~question: what do we tell them exactly? **_Quil asked.

_**~What? ~**_ Sam sighed again sounding a bit pissed.

_**~what do we tell the girls when we see them and they ask? We've been gone for ages with no contact no explanation no nothing. We told them we were going for ice cream for crying out loud. ~ **_Embry piped up. Sam turned around and tilted his head at us.

_**~I know it's harder for you guys with them because they don't know about this but no matter what you can't tell them. It will cause more damage for them and they are in enough danger being with you anyway. And you know I wouldn't have called everyone out if I didn't need you all. I am sorry I truly am but there is nothing I can do about it.~ **_ He turned around again._**~ Just tell them one of us was hurt and you had to come and see us and you got no coverage or something like that. If they are anything like what you have described and what I have seen in your minds they will understand. ~**_

_**~I don't like lying to them. ~ **_I muttered.__ Sam sighed but didn't turn around.

_**~It's for their own protection Jake. ~ **_I huffed. Didn't make it any easier. Damn secrets they were nothing but trouble. I suddenly got a very weird feeling run down my back and shuddered. The guys turned around and looked at me.

_**~what is it Jake? ~ Sam**_ asked. I shook my head and felt the fur on the back of my neck stand up.

_**~I don't know. Just got a weird feeling. ~ **_I shook myself. _**~it's probably nothing. ~ **_Sam frowned but turned around anyway. I saw Quil and Embry looking at me out the corner of my eye but didn't look at them. I couldn't help but think of Kat. I shook myself again and tried to clear my head. Like I said, it was probably nothing… I hope.

Kat's POV

I had been running for about an hour or so and somehow managed to get myself lost. I sighed and stopped, looking around to see if anything looked familiar. But of course it didn't because I was in a forest and every damn tree looked like the next damn tree! Great. My stupid mind! I had totally tuned out while running and let my thoughts wonder and now I was stuck somehow with no way to tell which way was which. I sat down on a large rock and wiped the sweat out of my eyes. Okay Kat, I thought, let's try and think of a way out of this. You have no phone, no map, no compass and no sense of direction. You don't know which way was north and you have no idea which way you came because you weren't paying attention…now how do we get out of this? I sighed. Nope, I was screwed. I stood up and continued on a few more steps before I head a branch snap behind me and whipped around. No-one…hmmm odd. I frowned and continued to walk forward; ignoring the funny feeling I suddenly got in my stomach. I shook my head at my foolishness and decided to push it out of my mind…that was until I heard another branch snap. I whipped around again but again there was nothing behind me. I frowned and slowly walked froward, all senses on red alert. I could hear footsteps against the forest floor…footsteps that were just out of time with mine. I turned around and saw nothing but trees. I sighed and shook my head, laughing quietly. I was imagining things. I stepped into a clearing and breathed in deeply. This place was so pretty. There was a large old tree right in the middle and everything was so green, the sun streamed in just slightly giving it a soft glow. A branch snapped again. I didn't whip around this time. I just stopped walking. This time I knew there was something behind me. I could hear the heavy breathing and feel it on the back of my neck.

"Hello pretty." My eyes widened. Oh shit. I was in trouble. I turned around before letting out a massive scream


	44. Moonlight Romance Chapter 42

_Yes this one is short but i wanted to give you a cliff hanger hahahahaha *ahem* please review lol_

_Wanderer_

JAKES POV.

"That's what we think anyway." Carlisle had just finished telling us about their theory on why the human eaters were heading this way. I rolled my eyes. I didn't care I just wanted them gone so I can get back to my girl.

"Who's Kat?" Edward asked. I growled.

_**~stay out of my head bloodsucker! ~ **_I snarled. He had no right to know about her. He out up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, I just got a cascade of thoughts about her and was simply wondering. Please forgive me." He said. I huffed. Why does he have to be so damn polite? It makes it so much harder to picture his death.

"Jake, enough! Focus" Sam said. He was in human form so he and Carlisle could communicate better. I nodded and looked back at Carlisle.

"If that's true, then that's going to hurt us badly." Sam said. I sighed. Great, more lives to be screwed. With the entrance of more bloodsuckers meant there will be more warewolves which means more lives torn apart which means more children without childhoods which means everything will now go arse up very quickly. Carlisle opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud scream. All of us, bloodsuckers and wolves alike turned froze. The fur on my back rippled. I knew that scream. I would know the sound of that voice no matter what it does. I jumped up.

_**~Kat! ~**_ I yelled. Embry and Quil were at my side within seconds.

"No Jake! Stay here let the others handle it." Sam said. I turned and snarled at him.

_**~That's my girl out there screaming. I am going! ~**_ I spat. Edward sighed.

"It's Kat." He said. Sam sighed and nodded.

"We will pick this up again Carlisle." He said before shifting back to wolf form. Carlisle nodded and stepped back.

_**~Come on. Let's go see what this is all about. ~**_ He said. That was all I needed I tore off as quickly as I could towards where the sound had come from. If anything happened to her I would kill myself. It was my fault because I hadn't been there to protect her. It was my fault she was alone. Oh god what if the blood suckers had gotten for first? I would die if anything happened to her. Images of the worst possible situations rushed through my head.

_**~don't think the worst just yet Jake. It could be nothing or something little. ~ **_Embry said. I nodded and kept running. Whatever it was I just wanted to get there.


	45. Moonlight Romance Chapter 43

JAKES POV cont…

I tore through the forest at an amazing speed…even for a werewolf. I skidded to a stop just before a clearing and looked around. Kat wasn't there.

_**~no need to panic Jake… She could have just seen a snake or a spider and decided to leave. ~**_I thought to myself. Somehow I didn't think that was the case. I sniffed the ground and smelt something that burnt my nose. Something strangely familiar. My stomach sank. Blood. I followed the scent til I got to a red smudge of it right in the middle of the clearing. I felt bile rise up. Lying in the middle of the blood was the necklace I had given to Kat right before I left Seattle.

_**~ No no no no a NO! ~**_I screamed_._

_**~Jake, what is it? ~**_Sam's voice entered my mind as they came to a halt behind me.

_**~Kat's missing. That was her scream before. I found a patch of blood with her necklace in the middle of it and a different scent mixed with hers. ~**_

_**I'll get the others~**_ Sam said quickly. I didn't reply. I couldn't. I felt so much emotion rise up inside of me. A mixture of hatred and anger so strong it almost strangled me. I lifted my head to the sky and let out a loud long deep howl. I hope whoever took her away has luck on their side…they are going to need when I find them.

_**~We'll find her Jake. ~ **_Embry said. I nodded unable to think straight. All I kept thinking was the worse possible things that could have happened.

_**~Jake! Stop please man! It's not helping anyone and it's hurting my head! ~ **_Seth's voice whined in my head as the rest of the pack came over.

_**~Sorry kid. Just worried that's all.~**_ he walked over and nudged my shoulder.

_**~I understand. I'd be the same if I had a girl like that. ~ **_I chuckled. I had to hand it to him for a kid he sure knew what to say.

_**~It's human.~ **_ Sam piped up. I tilted my head at me.

_**~the scent mixed with hers. It isn't vampire…it's human. ~**_ He said looking up. He had been studying the blood for the last five minutes. I couldn't bring myself to go near it. I sighed in relief. At least they didn't have her.

_**~well that's one good thing. But who would do this to her?**_ Embry piped up. I shrugged.

_**~she doesn't know anyone out here minus us three. I think the question we should be asking is why the hell is she out here in the first place?~ **_I said starting to pace. I froze suddenly as a strange scent filled my nose. I noticed my brothers doing the same.

_**~What is that? ~**_ Seth asked.

_**~it smells human but…I'm not to sure. It's not something I have ever smelt…~ **_I was cut off by another scream. I swung around and tore off towards it without a second thought.

_**~Jake! Come back! ~ **_Sam yelled. I heard paws crushing the ground behind me and when I turned around I saw Embry, Quil, Seth and Sam all following me. I turned back around straight and pushed on. I could smell Kat's scent a few feet ahead and started to slow down. I could see a small figure on the floor curled into the foetal position and a large dark figure standing over it with something long in its hand. I snarled viciously and jumped over a tall bush and skidded to a stop just in front of the figure on the ground. The others landed next to me, eyes flattened against their heads and all teeth bore. The tall figure was a guy around thirtyish with oily looking hair and a small goatee. I hadn't seen him around her before. I snapped at him and he dropped the metal pole he had been holding. The man put out his hands and slowly backed away. I took a few steps forward and snapped again, all hair on my back rose. The man yelled and turned around before tearing off into the forest. I snarled softly against before turning back to the figure on the ground. My heart stopped. It was Kat. She had blood running down the side of her face and a large bruise forming on her arm and her eyes were closed. I nudged her, whining softly. She groaned and opened her eyes. She gasped and sat up before gasping and holding her side. I growled deeply in my throat. If I ever saw that bastard again I would be the last thing he saw. She shrunk back and closed her eyes. I walked over slowly and nudged her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Gasping slightly, she leaned closer to me.

_**~shit! She is going to recognise me~**_ I thought.

_**~just think wolf, man and don't do anything odd. ~ **_Quil said.

_**~oh yeah cause four wolves saving a girl from an attack in the middle of a forest isn't weird at all. ~ **_I rolled my eyes.

_**~just relax Jake. ~**_ Sam interrupted us.

She hesitantly raised her hand and rested it on my snout. I whined softly and nuzzled her. She smiled softly.

"Hey boy." She mumbled softly patting me. I hate to admit it but it actually felt quite good.

"Thank you for saving me but I really have to go." She stood up before yelling out and falling to the ground again, holding her ankle. I looked at it and saw very clearly it was twisted or something there was no way she was going anywhere.

_**~Sam, are you close? ~ **_

_**~just behind those bushes. Why? ~  
~i need you to change back into human and come help her. She is badly hurt. ~ **_

_**~ok but give me a few minutes. ~ **_**I** sat next to her knowing not to argue with Sam at the moment. I licked her face where the tears had fallen wishing I could kiss her. She smiled and softly pushed my away.

"I'm okay." She muttered looking very pale. "I've had worse." She gasped in pain as she moved and started to breathe heavily. I noticed her eye lids were fluttering. She was about to pass out.

_**~SAM!~ **_i yelled.

_**~I'm coming Jake.~ **_ he stepped out of the bush and raced over to Kat. He crouched down and held her head as it rolled forward.

"Kat?" He asked. She tilted her head at him.

"How do you know my name?" she said so softly it was barely a whisper.

"I know Jake." Same replied. "I'm just going to lift you up so i can get you to a hospital okay?" Kat nodded. My brave girl barely screamed as he lifted her into his arms. How i wished i could do that.

"You okay?" Same asked as he slowly started walking, us following him.

"I'll be okay. " Kat replied. She looked at Sam with intense interest.

"What?" Sam asked throwing a hint of a smile her way.

"You're Sam aren't you?" Sam stopped looking at her stunned.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"Jake told me about all of his friends here. I feel like I know you all." She coughed and closed her eyes. Sam took this minute to turn back at me. I shook my head to his unanswered question. _**No, she did not know that we were all secretly wolves.**_ She opened them again and sighed.

"I wish we could have met on better circumstances." She muttered. Sam chuckled.

"Me too."  
"Can I ask you a favour?" Sam nodded his consent.  
"Don't take me to the hospital." Again she shocked Sam into stopping.

"What? Why not?"  
"I spend most of my free time there with my dad. Jake told me when he was hurt not to take him to the hospital and I did with no questions asked. I know it's not the same but please do it for me now." Sam sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I will take you to my house. My girlfriend can help you out." I snorted at Sam. He kicked out at me. It wasn't the fact that I didn't trust Emily it was simply I would feel allot better if Kat was taken to a hospital.

"Emily right?" Kat said. Sam shook his head.

"Yeah kiddo that's my girl." She sighed and smiled softly.

"awesome." She mumbled before her head fell onto his chest. I whimpered.

"It's alright Jake. Her heart is strong. We'll fix her up alright." Sam said but i didn't miss the fact he suddenly sped up. I whimpered again. Please baby be okay.


	46. Moonlight Romance Chapter 44

"I don't know! If I knew that would I really be here?"

"Calm down! I know you're worried but I did everything I could with what I had. She will be fine."

It was so dark and the voices were so loud. I just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. I tried to move and felt a screaming pain shot through me. I groaned unable to do much. Suddenly the voices stopped.

"Kat?" came one voice. Jake! That was my Jake! He had come back! I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blurred outline of something. I groaned again as the light hurt my eyes.

"Oh Kat!" Jake came into focus. I smiled slightly.

"Hey stranger." I mumbled my throat dry and raspy. He was peering over me with a deep look of worry and concern etched onto his face. I carefully lifted an arm and stroked his face which was a lot harder than I expected. My arm felt like it weighed a million tonnes. He nudged it and kissed my palm before grabbing it softly in his hands.

"Where am i?" I asked looking around and not really recognising anything.

"You're at my place." Another figure moved into my view and I smiled.

"Hey Sam." I mumbled. He smiled before dragging another figure into my view. She was a small beautiful looking woman with long black hair and a pretty smile.

"You must be Emily." I said before trying to sit up. The room began to spin and grabbed it with both hands as more hands held me steady.

"Easy tiger. You got a pretty nasty bump on your head. Don't take things to fast." Emily said. I took my hands away from my face and looked at her.

"You don't say." She smiled and stroked my hair off my face.

"You will be okay. You have a sprained ankle and a few bruises but you will be okay." I smiled and nodded carefully.

"Thank you for your help and I'm so for being such an inconvenience." I looked at the ground. Emily scoffed.

"Don't be silly. It's not like you went out there looking for trouble. Besides it's nice to actually meet the girl I haven't stopped hearing about." She winked and bustled away into what I was guessing was the kitchen. I looked around and saw that I was on the couch with Jake kneeling on the floor staring at me and Sam sitting in an old looking armchair to my left.

"What?" I asked quietly looking at the knitted blanket that was thrown over me.

"What the hell were you doing out there by yourself?" Jake asked. I bite my lip.

"I went for a run. I couldn't sleep." I looked up and looked him dead in the eye.

"Where were you?" I asked. He instantly paled and recoiled slightly. I frowned.

"Sorry Kat that would be my fault." Sam piped up. I turned to look at him questionably.

"I called the boys together for an emergency man meeting." I raised an eyebrow

"A man meeting?" I asked looking at Jake who wouldn't look me in the eye. Sam nodded and looked sheepishly.

"I needed help with a few things for the wedding and was stressing out so I called them. They tried to get away but I pretty much forced them into it and then I took them all out for dinner as a thank you and we being the men we are we got talking and before long it was late. I'm sorry I kept them from you girls on your first night here." He said. I shrugged.

"It's all good. A call would have been nice but we survived." I smiled. I closed my eyes and groaned.

"Babe?" Jake asked. I opened one eye at him.

"My head hurts." I mumbled. He chuckled and stroked my cheek.

"Then stop moving."  
"Here sweetie take this." Emily came out of no where and handed me two tablets and a glass of water. As I took them from her I noticed the large scars running down her arm. I looked up to ask about them but then noticed the ones on her face. I opened my mouth to say something but smiled instead.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled and nodded before going to go sit on Sam's knee. I made a mental note to ask Jake about it later. I knew how awkward it was when people noticed my scars. I'd rather not embarrass the girl who took care of me.

"Do you remember what happened at all?" Sam asked a few minutes later. I shook my head.

"I remember bits and a piece like you carrying me and stuff but after he hit me the second time everything sort of goes blurry. I do remember these three wolves though." I frowned trying to remember clearly but everything was a little bit fuzzy.

"Wolves?" Emily asked as the two boys fell dead silent. I nodded and then frowned.

"Ow remind me not to nod. I remember three massive wolves that scared the dude away and sat by me until you came. It was so weird. They were defiantly not normal wolves. They were like ten feet tall and as wide as a truck." I said. Sam snorted.

"No offence Kat but are you sure they were wolves? The wolves around here don't come anywhere near humans. They could have just been dogs." He said softly. I shrugged.

"Maybe but I swear they were wolves. I know the difference between wolves and dogs."

"But you did hit your head pretty hard." Jake muttered softly. I sighed and decided not to argue. It hurt my head anyway.

"You're probably right. What was I thinking? Giant wolves." I chuckled and looked over at Emily and Sam. To my surprise, Emily was looking at me with a sad expression, almost as if I was a simply child or a dying animal. That made me wonder. Obviously there was something I wasn't getting. The sudden silence and shame from Jake, Sam's instant dismissal of the idea and Emily's look all screamed something funny here. And I can tell you right now I am defiantly going to get to the bottom of it.

"So now that I've met you guys can I meet anyone else? I'm dying to put names to faces. I feel like I know all of you already." I said deciding to lighten up the mood. Emily smiled.

"We all feel the same about you Kat. Everytime Jake opens his mouth it's another thing about you." I giggled and Jake blushed.

"Not my fault." He muttered or something like that.

"We are actually all having a beach party tonight if you would like to come? You get to met everyone and have some good food." Sam piped up. I turned and smiled at him.

"That would be great. That is if the doctor says I'm well enough." I turned to Emily who laughed.

"I think you'll be alright. If you strap your ankle and don't move to quickly you should be fine. You really are lucky he didn't do worse damage." I sighed.

"Teaches me to go for a run. I knew I hated exercise for a reason." They laughed.

"Come on babe, I'll take you home." Jake said standing up. "You can rest and so everyone knows you're alive." I chuckled and tried to stand up but got dizzy really quickly. Jake reached out and grabbed me.

"Whoa. That's not a good feeling." I muttered holding my head.

"You need to take it really slow but that should pass in a few hours. I suggest going right to bed and sleep or watch movies. Just nothing to strenuous." Emily piped up walking over to help me up. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes doctor Emily." I saluted and she laughed. "Thank you for everything. Both of you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there." Sam nodded. "Or if you weren't so amazing." Emily smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'm just glad you're okay and that I could help." I smiled and Jake helped me limp outside where I saw his car.

"Thanks again so much." I said as he helped me in. Sam and Emily were standing on the front porch holding each other. They waved.

"Just don't make a habit of it." Sam called. I laughed and nodded.

"Defiantly won't."  
"Well see you tonight Kat." Emily called as they waved. I waved back as Jake tore out of the driveway.

"Are you mad?" I asked a few minutes later. Jake turned and looked at me like I was insane.

"No babe why would I be mad?" He asked turning back to the road.

"I don't know you just seem mad."  
"Sorry Kat I'm just worried about you. You have no idea how scary it was when I saw you laying there covered in blood." I frowned.

"What?"

"Oh…at Sam's when he…ah brought you in." he cleared his throat. I frowned deeper. He was lying.

"Why were you there in the first place?" I asked.

"I…uh stayed there last night. I pretty much passed out on the couch after the little talk and then I was talking to Emily when Sam brought you in. You really scared me babe." He reached over and grabbed my hand. I sighed and rubbed my thumb over it.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to clear my head." I mumbled. I couldn't help but shake the feeling he was lying to me. Why I had no idea. I decided to drop it til another time when my head wasn't pounding. If it was one thing I hated it was being lied to.


	47. Moonlight Romance Chapter 45

"Are you sure he was lying?" Pia asked. It was a few days later and we were standing on the upstairs balcony having a smoke. Jake, Embry and Quil were all out doing whatever it is they do while Dad was at Billy's catching up with another one of his friends Harry Clearwater. I blew a smoke ring.

"I know when he is lying to me. Whenever he has a surprise and won't tell me about it I can always guess it because I know when he is lying or hide something and he was defiantly lying and hiding something." I replied. It was the first time we had been alone properly to talk about the Jake lying thing. I had told them some things briefly but the guys or dad had always interrupted us.

"I have to admit, Embry has been acting kinda odd lately as well." Kat said. Pia nodded.

"I noticed Quil has changed a bit lately. But whenever I ask what's wrong he just tells me nothing." Pia shook her head. "It's like they are waiting for something…big to happen." Jayde and I nodded.

"I don't like it." I muttered flicking my smoke over the edge. "I don't like not knowing what's going on."  
"Maybe we are just seeing things. There could be nothing wrong at all and it could all be in our heads?" Pia said a few minutes later. Jayde snorted at her.

"Do you really believe that?"  
"I guess not." Pia sighed. "I just wanna know what's going on with them. They always randomly leave and sometimes we don't see them at all. It's like they have secret lives."  
"It started they day we moved here." I piped up. The girls looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Jayde asked flicking her smoke over the side as well.

"Well when we heard the wolves howl they left so quickly you could pretty much see smoke from their heels." I said leaning against the railing.  
"So you don't believe the ice cream story or Sam's man meeting?" Pia asked quietly. I shook my head.

"I like to think I know the guys better than that. I don't believe that if that was it they wouldn't have called. They just don't do that and we all know it."

"Maybe it's because we are here." Jayde said softly. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well like you said all this weird ass behaviour started the day we got here and it hasn't gotten any better and now Jake is lying to you and we hardly see the guys anymore for more than a hour. Maybe they just don't feel comfortable with us being here." She shrugged. She did have a point. Since we have been here they haven't been the same. But then again Jake consently tells me how happy he is that we moved and how he can't get over the thrill of seeing me everyday even thought lately we haven't really seen each other.

"That can't be it." Pia shook her head. "They are always saying how much better it is since we moved here. I think maybe we should just leave it. It can't be too serious otherwise they would tell us…right?" I looked at Jayde who bite her lip. I knew she thought there was something fishy going on just like I did. I sighed and closed my eyes. I saw flashes of those three wolves in the forest. I couldn't get over the eyes of the russet one. I had seen that exactly colour and everything somewhere before but I couldn't for the life of me remember where.

"Maybe they are werewolves." Jayde piped up as we moved inside. I laughed but deep down I felt a twinge in my stomach. The thought had crossed my mind before. I even looked it up and scarily everything I read seemed to fit with the boy's mysterious act. Mind you there was no way in hell I would admit that to the girls.

"What? Why did that come to mind?" I asked as Pia joined my laughing.

"I remember a story your dad use to tell us about the Quileute tribe and how they were descendants from wolves." I looked at Pia who looked at me before we fell around in a new dose of laughter. Before long Jayde joined in. well at least we could joke about it. I didn't want them thinking I was weird…well weirder than normal.

"Oh can you imagine that?" I said between laughs. "Hey honey I'm home. Hey baby, how the forest was today?" we broke into a new round of laughing.

"At least the meat for dinner would be fresh." Pia said sending us into more laughs.

"They would be the perfect pet!" Jayde added. "They walk themselves, are bigger than the normal animal and best of all they clean up after themselves!" that set us off. By this time we were literally rolling on the floor in tears, stitches roaring at our sides.

"Ummm are you girls okay?" I looked up from the floor and saw the guys standing there with weird looks on their faces.

"Hey baby! You're home." Pia said as we tried to calm down.

"How was the forest today?" I said before we cracked up again. I gasped and held my sides while still laughing.

"Well looks like you girls had fun." Jake said walking over to stand over me. "You okay?" I shook my head unable to talk.

"Stitch." I choked out. He smiled and helped me up as I slowly calmed down. He pulled me onto the couch and I sighed wiping my streaming eyes.

"Oh god I can't remember the last time I laughed like that." Jayde said also wiping her eyes.

"So, you girls wanna explain that to us?" Embry asked as he pulled Jayde onto his lap. We all looked at each other, the laughter threatening to over come us again.

"We were just talking about pets." I smiled as once again we began to laugh. The guys just shrugged and let us get on with it. There was nothing they could really do. We were too far gone.


	48. Moonlight Romance Chapter 46

"So I'm curious, what were you guys talking about before?" Jake piped up. It was around one am and we were getting ready for bed. Since Dad had called and told us he was staying at Billy's the guys decided to stay here. We had just finished watching the entire true blood series. Well….kind of we kept getting distracted by food and well…the hot guys next to us. Hey so would you so don't give me that look.

"Oh it was nothing really. Just something Jayde said." I replied not really wanting to get into the topic of me believing he was lying to me and me secretly looking up supernatural things to try and explain what the hell was going on. I turned around and walked over to the bed where Jake was already lying. I smirked as I saw his eyes travel up from my toes to my face. I stopped near the bed and put my hand on my hip.  
"What do you think? I brought them a few days ago when we went shopping in Port Angeles." I was wearing a lace see through bra with matching see through boy legs. The look on his face said everything. Boy was I good at distractions.

"Well do you like it?" I asked turning around very slowly.

"Yeah…they look amazing. You look amazing." He said before climbing out of bed and sitting on the side. I smiled and went to say something but my phone went off. I walked over to the vanity table and flipped it open. _Night girl's sleep tight; behave urselves & dnt burn house dwn. Love you xoxox _dad sent. I smiled and closed the phone just as I felt his lips press against the back of my neck. I smiled and sighed.

"Just where did you think you were going looking like that?" He whispered in my ear. I shuddered. I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck before pressing my lips to his. He moaned slightly and kissed back. There was something else in his kisses this time. There was still the sweet romantic side but underneath it laid raw passion…something that made me shiver again. He pulled away and stared kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and arched my neck. God it felt so good. He kissed back up and to my lips again this time the passion wasn't hidden. There was a need…a want to have him that came over me. I pulled away and he lent his forehead on mine. We were both breathing heavily.

"You okay?" he whispered. I smiled and nodded knowing exactly what he meant. Was I okay if this went further? And you know what? I really was okay with it. I wanted Jake to be my first.

"Perfectly." I whispered as I opened my eyes. He opened his eyes and smiled. I suddenly couldn't breath. Those eyes…the same shape same colour where exactly like the wolf! That's where I had seen the colour and everything before! It didn't belong to the Wolf it belonged to Jake. Oh my god…. I stepped back shaking my head.

"Kat? What's wrong?" he asked frowning.

"She was right." I mumbled shaking my head.

"What? Who was right? Kat what's wrong talk to me." He said taking a step closer. I shook my head.

"Don't come any closer." I said. He stopped looking both hurt and confused.

"Babe, what's going on?" he asked.

"Where were you when I was attacked?" I asked. He stumbled slightly and frowning.

"W…what do you mean?" he stuttered. I was on to him.

"Where were you the day I got attacked?"  
"I was Ummm…with Emily…at h…her place." I shook my head.

"You're full of shit." I hissed. He was looking around my room looking for somewhere or something to look at other than me. Again, a sure tell he was lying.

"I don't understand what this is all about."

"Get out Jake." I said. That made him look at me.

"W…what?"

"I said get out and don't come back." I felt tears well up but refused to let them spill.

"Kat why? I don't understand." He stepped closer but I stepped back.

"You touch me and I will scream. Now get out of my house." I said with deadly quiet and calm.

"Please babe just tells me what I did wrong." He begged looking crushed. It hurt to say this but he lied to me and he knows I hate liars.

"You lied to me. You keep lying to me." I said not giving anything away. He shook his head.

"I have never lied to you." Jake said. I shook my head.

"There's another one."  
"What have I lied about?" he asked.

"Where you were when I was attacked." I mumbled. This was it. This is where he had his chance to tell me.  
"What? N…no I didn't lie. I was with Emily." He said. I sighed.

"I know when you lie Jacob. You stutter and that's all you've been doing lately. So one last time. Where were you?" I asked.

"I…" he sighed. "I can't tell you." He looked at the floor. I sighed. Well that was a start. At least he wasn't lying to my face now.

"You were there with me weren't you?" I said softly. His head shot up. He wasn't going to tell me that part was obvious so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Besides, I hadn't really meant it when I told him to leave. I love him to much.

"What?"

"Before Sam found me, you were there." I took one step closer. He was shaking his head and refusing to look me in the eye.

"I…I don't know what you're on about."  
"Werewolf." I whispered. His jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"W…what did you say?" he whispered so quietly I strained to hear it.

"You…you're a werewolf. Just like the legends." I whispered taking another step.

"I don't…"  
"Don't lie to me Jacob! I know you are! You were the wolf who sat next to me and nudged me. You stayed with me til Sam came." He was shaking his head. "Yes! Yes you were!" I practically yelled. He sighed and sat down on the bed with his head in his hands.

"How did you find out?" I sighed in relief. He wasn't going to lie.

"You're eyes. They are exactly the same when you are a wolf." I stepped closer to him til I was standing directly in front of him.

"How long have you known?" he mumbled.

"Just now. But I had a gut feeling. I did research." I blushed at that to which he chuckled and looked up.

"Why didn't you just tell me Jake? Don't you trust me?" I whispered all anger now gone. I was only left with confusion. He looked up and took my hands in his.

"Of course I trust you! I have wanted to tell you since day one I just wasn't allowed to. It's part of the rules so we can keep the humans safe." I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Dad and Billy both know don't they? That's why they weren't fussed when you didn't come back with ice cream." Jake nodded. I rested my head on his shoudlers.

"Are Embry and Quil werewolves as well?" I asked softly. I felt him sigh. "Are you mad?" I was scared now that he would be upset I discovered his secret. It was amazing how my feelings jumped when I was with him. I could never stay mad at Jake for too long even when it was about his secret life. He pushed away to look at me.

"No of course not! Why would I be mad?" I shrugged.

"Because I know." I whispered. He chuckled.

"I'm actually relieved." I looked up at him with a strange expression on my face.

"What?" I asked more confused.

"You have no idea how hard it is keeping something like this from you! We aren't suppose to say anything to protect you guys but I wanted to for so long and now that you worked it out I can't get in trouble!." I snorted with amusement.

"Well glad I could save your ass." I rolled my eyes. He grabbed my hands and wrapped them in his again.

"This means no more secrets no more lies you will know what I am doing and I won't ever have to feel guilty about it ever again!" He kissed my finger tips and I couldn't help but smile. "This means Kat I can show you the real me." I lent forward and kissed his nose.

"Well then hello stranger." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me lips softly.

"Hello my angel." He whispered back before kissing me again. He let go of my hands and I instantly threw them around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, standing up at the same time. I screamed and started laughing. And instead of doing what normal teenagers our age were doing we ended up spending the night like five years old, picking on each other and wrestling. But when it came to sleep…well then we lay in a pile of limbs so close and so tight that it was hard to tell where I ended and he began mind you that was pretty much our whole relationship. We were one with each other and we would be forever…with no secrets and no more lies.


	49. moonlight romance chapter 47

_Hey ladies (and gents if you are there and if you are there please let me know as I am now curious to see if men read this lol) just a quick note to say sorry for not posting earlier __ my computer is just being gay that and I am so busy working atm lol but fear not I promise to be good and keep writing as long as you keep reading (and reviewing!) Also this chapter and the next one gets just a little bit…mature if you get my drift so if you are younger than eighteen please just skip over it __ but yes please read review and continue to read as I will continue to write. _

_Much love_

_Wanderer xo_

"Babe?"

"Baby?" I groaned. It was replied by a chuckle.

"Babe you have to get off me." I opened an eye and saw I was lying almost on top of Jake. I looked up and saw him staring at me with an amused look on his face.

"Why? I am quite comfortable right there." I said before putting my head back on his chest.

"Because you happen to be squashing me and I really need to pee and you staying there could lead to a very embarrassing moment." He said sounding strained. I laughed and moved so I was lying next to him.

"Fine be that way. Just hurry back." He lent over and kissed my cheek before jumping out of bed faster than I think I have ever seen anyone move. I smiled and closed my eyes again as the events of last night came rushing back. I was dating a werewolf. The same werewolf I had been dreaming about for months and months. I sighed and snuggled deeper under the covers as I heard the toilet flush. The funniest thing about it all was that I didn't care one bit that my lover was a wolf. The only thing I cared about was that he was mine and he loved me. Nothing else seemed to matter…kinda.

"Feel better?" I asked opening my eyes as he climbed back into bed.

"Much better." He replied wrapped his arm around me and snuggling up to my side.

"What time is it?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"It's only about sevenish so there is no hurry to get up. Besides I rather like you right here." He mumbled in my ear. I smiled and nuzzled against him closing my eyes again.

"God you are so beautiful." He said as he pushed my hair off my face. I smiled and opened my eyes to find him staring at me.

"I love you." I said. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"As I love you."  
"Hey, I'm sorry about last night." He frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I felt myself blush slightly.

"I'm sorry about flying off the handle and acting like a brat. I didn't really want you to go i was just pissed you lied to me but now i understand that you couldn't tell me even though you wanted to." I said in one big breathe. Jake chuckled and kissed me softly.

"It doesn't matter Kat. I wouldn't have gone anyway and I'm pretty sure i would have flipped if i found out something that big about you so it's okay. Just relax. It was bound to get out one way of another."

"What do you mean? Aren't you guys like sworn to secrecy?" I stifled a yawn again. He chuckled.

"Sort of but like I said you guessed it so doesn't matter and Sam can't say anything. " Jake shrugged.

"So what Sam is your leader?" I asked running my fingers down his chest. He shivered.

"He is our Alpha. It goes back ages ago when his ancestors where Alpha's. Mine was as well but yeah I don't know it all gets confusing." He shook his head. I smiled and nodded yawning again.

"I can imagine." I closed my eyes again.  
"How did you guess?" "He asked a few minutes later. I opened my eyes again and sighed.

"I knew you were lying to me when I got attacked and Sam's excuse didn't fit and the fact that when I saw the wolf…well you in wolf form. Man that is confusing. But anyway when I saw you in wolf form I was blown away by the eyes and how human they looked and because it was the same wolf from my dreams. "I shrugged and closed my eyes. "That and I looked up Quileute stories and it all just clicked." Jake chuckled.

"Ah clever Kitty Kat." He said. I bite my lip to stop a smile and rolled over so my back was to him.

"Oh baby, don't be like that." He said sliding over to hug me. I held in a giggle and refused to move. I felt his hot breath tickle my neck. He was now almost leaning over me although I couldn't see his face.

"Come Kat don't be mad." He said as he very softly kissed my neck. I shivered. It felt really good.

"You know I was teasing." He kissed my neck again this time slightly higher. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend it didn't feel so good.

"Are you really going to ignore me?" he kissed higher. "We both know you can't stay mad at me." He kissed right under my earlobe. I felt a stirring in my stomach and…other places.

"I love you Kat." He whispered in my ear. I felt shivers run down my back and had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning as he very carefully and very softly nibbled my ear lobe. As he kissed back down my neck I was finding it very hard to ignore him and very hard not to moan. As he reached my collar bone he licked across it and sucked softly on it. I couldn't hold it in. I let out a soft moan of pleasure. Jake chuckled and kept kissing my neck. I sighed and rolled over and basically threw myself at him. I pushed him onto his back, threw my leg over his waist so I was straddling him and pushed my lips hard against his. He had awoken something inside of me that just wanted to rip his clothes off and have my way with him. He seemed taken back for a second before wrapping his hands around my waist and neck and pulling me closer towards him. I moaned into his mouth as his tongues swirled around mine. The grip on my waist got harder. I moved my hips slightly, pushing down against his pelvis and felt something else that had gone hard. I blushed at that I know I did. He moaned in my mouth and kissed me harder. My body felt like it was on fire. Every sense was awake and on alert. The butterflies were flying as hard and fast as they could in my stomach and fireworks kept going off in my head. I pressed myself completely to his body and heard him moan again. I smirked into the kiss and rolled my hips back against his making sure I grinded against his member. His fingers dug into my waist before suddenly I was on bottom and he was above me. I looked into his eyes and saw a fire light up in his eyes. I sat up and lent forward and kissed him again with a force that almost knocked him off of me. I ran my hands all over his bare chest and stomach as we kissed. I felt his hands hesitate on the bottom of my singlet. I pulled away from the kiss and lifted my arms up letting him know he could remove it. He pulled it off and threw it on the floor. I blushed again as he stopped to look over my now naked chest. He lent forward and pushed me down again and resumed kissing me. His hot skin felt amazing against my naked chest. I wrapped my arms around his middle and ran my nails up and down his back. He groaned and started kissing my neck. I gasped and arched my back causing my chest to press into his. He shuddered and bit my neck very gently. It sent vibrations of pleasure down my body. I moaned and dug my nails into his back. He began kissing down my neck, across my shoulder and down the centre of my breast. I closed my eyes and moaned. He was softly massaging both my breast with his hands while kissing the other side of my neck right down back between my breasts. I can't even explain how good it felt! I dug my nails into his back as his tongue gently flickered over my nipples. He ran his fingers down from my breast (but continued to suck on them) over my stomach to my hips. I gasped and pulled his head up to kiss him again. He responded eagerly and moved til his chest and head was over me while the rest of him was lying next to me. He put one hand down my pants. He stopped just above my clit and hesitated not sure if I wanted the same thing. Oh god did I want him! I pulled away breathless and looked into his eyes. He was breathing heavily as well. I nodded and smiled. He smiled and pretty much dove in for another kiss before sliding his hand in my underwear. I reached over as his fingers slid down my clit to the top of his pants. I moaned as he began to rub it slowly. I slid my hands down his pants and wrapped my hand around his member. It was so big! I began to slowly move my hand up and down his member causing him to moan very softly. His fingers continued to rub my clit making me moan louder and louder before his slipped on finger in me. I gasped and began to pump away faster. He groaned in my mouth as I did in his. God what he was doing felt amazing. He very carefully added another finger inside of me and I moaned louder. He slid his fingers in and out of me very slowly for a few minutes before pulling them out and gripping the top of my PJ pants. I smiled as he removed them and I kicked them to the end of the bed. I pushed his pants off and resumed rubbing his huge hard cock up and down.

"Kat." He moaned my name in my ear. I lent over and started kissing his neck. Ha! See how long he could stand it for. I thought as I kissed up and down stopping at his earlobe. I very slowly flicked the earlobe with my tongue and he shivered. I smirked to myself before sucking on it. He wrapped his free hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him while adding pressure to his fingers that were inside me. I sighed loudly in his ear which caused him to growl. We were so close now I could almost feel his cock on my clit. My body was tingling was anticipation. I had been thinking about it for awhile but never really thought it would happen. But between you and me I am really, really glad it is happening. I let go of his ear and started back down his neck when he pushed me off him and rolled over so he was hanging above me. I looked up at him in awe and want. Small beads of sweat gathered on his forehead and rolled down towards his neck. His eyes were alight with passion and want as I am guessing mine were. The muscles rippled in his arms as he hovered above me. I sighed and ran my hands over his body. He dove in again for a kiss.

"Are you ok?" he asked puling away and sounding a little bit breathless. I nodded. I knew what he meant. Are you okay with taking this further? Of course I was. I love Jake. I love him with everything I have and I would love to give it all to him. Yes surprisingly I was still a virgin. After everything with my past and my past boyfriends you wouldn't expect it but I am. I swear. He smiled and kissed me softly this time.

"I'll be careful I promise." He whispered as he lowered his hips towards mine. My heart began to race faster and faster. This was it. There was no turning back now. Of god I wished he would hurry up. I wanted him so badly! Just as he was positioned at the entrance of my warmth, the funniest thing happened….


	50. Moonlight Romance Chapter 48

"Hey you two wanna…?" Yelled Jayde as she barged in without knocking. Jake pulled the sheet up just in time for her not to see anything. I closed my eyes and bite my lip. Every fucking time! Every time Jake and I wanted to…get more personal someone (and it was mainly always Jayde!) interrupted! It was like the universe was against us. Jake sighed and smiled over at her.

"No I don't think we want to." He said calmly. Jayde looked rather shock. I would be to if I walked in and saw her and Embry in this position.

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I thought you guys were still sleeping! I'm sorry, I'll just go now…" she slowly walked back out of the room and shut the door. He hung his head. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Well, that's going to be awkward later." Jake said shaking his head. "She really has to learn how to knock." I couldn't help it. I started to giggle. And once I started I couldn't seem to stop.

"Why are you laughing?" He said as he continued to hover above me. I looked at him, still giggling.

"I don't think anyone will ever barge in here again." I said. He chuckled.

"No I think that is the last time Jayde will ever barge into any room without knocking ever again. I think she is cured." We laughed. he went to move to lay beside me but I wrapped my arms around his waist. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I whispered. He smiled.

"I was going to lie down. I thought…" I put a finger to his lips.

"Don't think Jake…Just do." I whispered before pulling him into a kiss. I felt him smirk against my lips as he kissed me back. I ran my hand down his body to his member and slowly stroked it just in case it went down. Surprisingly and to my secret relief it had only gone down slightly but once I wrapped my hand around it and started to move it up and down it soon jumped to attention. Jake moaned and ran his hand down my side, causing goose bumps to rise on my skin. Soon we were back into the same routine we were in before the interruption now with added moaning and groaning. Jake moved so he was 'in position'. He pulled away from my kisses and looked me in the eyes. They were so full of emotion I was surprised they didn't explode. I smiled and stroked his cheek with my hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked huskily.

"I've never been surer." I replied softly meaning every word. I was always saving my first time for someone special who I truly loved (cliché I know) and now that I had Jake it seemed perfectly right.

"I'll be gentle I promise." He whispered kissing me as he slowly entered me. I bit my lip hard as a couple of tears fell down my cheeks. It hurt so much more than I expected! Jake pulled away and gasped when he saw my tears.

"Oh Kat! I'm so sorry!" he said kissing my tears away. I nodded.

"It's ok. Really Jake I'm ok." I smiled up at him. He looked so worried.

"I can stop if it's too much." He whispered. I shook my head.

"Don't be silly! I want this to happen I really do." I took his head in my hands. He nodded and bent to kiss my neck. He very slowly pushed himself in the whole way. I bit my lip and clenched my eyes shut as the pain came back. I felt him pull back out and stop when he was almost out.

"Don't stop." I whispered not wanting him to keep stopping and starting. He slowly put it all the way in again and I gasped. He pulled out and looked at me.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you again?" He asked worriedly. I smiled and shook my head.

"It actually felt really good." I mumbled back. He chuckled.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded not even bothering to open my eyes. I felt him put it back in and pull it out. I moaned as pleasure rippled through my body. It was such an amazing feeling! He started off gong slowly but soon began to pick up pace. I moaned loudly and dug my nails into his back. He pulled my legs so they were wrapped around his waist, not once breaking his rhythm. I moaned as he started pumping away harder and faster.

"Oh Jake don't stop!" I moaned. He groaned and buried his head in my neck kissing and sucking down it. I dug my nails into his shoulders, it felt so amazing! I could feel it building up inside of me.

"Don't stop!" I cried in a total place of pleasure. His breathes where coming out faster and faster. I guess he was close as well. We were in such a smooth rhythm together, our hips moving up and down as one, our breathing hard and heavy, small beads of sweat rolling down our bodies and moans out doing the other each time. I could feel it all building up inside of me I knew I could only last a few more seconds.

"Oh Jake!" I moaned as it exploded inside of me. It was one of the most amazing sensations I have ever felt in my life. I was riding a wave of calm pleasure. My body tingled and twitched beneath Jakes just as he groaned loudly. He twitched and sighed loudly. He fell on top of me, keeping some of this weight off.

"Oh...God." I said breathed heavily.

"Please just call me Jake." Jake said huskily. I giggled and slapped his arm. He looked at me and smiled.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you to." I lent in and kissed him. He groaned and rolled off of me. We laid there catching our breath and smiling widely.

"Are you okay?" he asked a few minutes later. I nodded.

"I think you made me bleed though." I said giggling as he looked at me with horror.

"Oh I am so sorry! I'm so so…" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Don't be. I'm not." I smiled and lay on his chest.

"I just feel guilty…" I sat up and looked him dead in the eye.  
"Jacob Black, you listen to me and you listen well. I wanted to do it with someone special and who I loved with everything I have. W2ho I could see myself being with for the rest of my life and who I trusted wholly. I knew it would hurt and I knew…well kinda knew that I would bleed. It's natural. I don't feel guilty; I don't feel bad all I feel is more in love with you, happy and peaceful. So don't wreck it with your over sensitive side." He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you to Kat. And as long as you aren't mad at me for hurting you then I will be okay. Besides, between you and me that was friggin amazing!" I laughed and kissed him before snuggling into him again.

"I agree." We lay there perfectly silent and still, both still smiling until we gradually fell back to sleep.


	51. Moonlight Romance Chapter 49

I woke a few hours later and saw that Kat was still asleep with a small smile on her face. I smiled and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I know you hear boyfriends say that all the time about their girlfriends but if you could see Kat through my eyes, you would understand what I meant. It wasn't just her looks that made her so beautiful (although that was a major part). It was the little things about her like the way she crinkled her nose and sighed in her sleep, or the way she threw back her head when she laughed or how her smile lit up the entire room or how she helped people even though she didn't know them or how she looked at me like I was the only thing she could see. It was how the way the sun danced through her hair and over her skin, how her eyes shone and how she moved like she was walking on water. It was how she loved me for me even knowing I was a werewolf and that even though she didn't know me the first time she helped me out and stayed with was how she said my name and how she always told me she loved me no matter what, it was how…ok I'll stop I think you get the picture now. Her personality was what shone through and attracted me to her. She was, in my eyes, the most perfect thing on two legs. I sighed and smiled again. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone. I thought it all ended when Bella chose him over me. I didn't think I could ever love anyone else. But then Kat came into my life and I realised I was never actually in love with Bella. Sure I loved her don't get me wrong but I think it was more of a wanting what I couldn't have. But with Kat…oh wow! The freedom and the peace that came over me was amazing! She made very colour, every smell everything in the world more brighter and better. She was everything I could ever want or need. I was totally devoted to her and will be forever.

"I swear to god if you don't stop staring at me while I sleep I am going to cut your eyes out with a spoon." I jolted slightly. Damn I didn't realise she was awake.

"How did you know?" I asked. She yawned and stretched before looking at me with a lazy eye.

"Because I got this weird creepy feeling and it woke me up and I knew you were staring at me again." She replied yawning again. I snuggled up to her side and kissed her.

"Sorry love, but I can't help it. You are just so beautiful." I said kissing her cheeks. She smiled and I knew she wasn't really angry.

"Yeah, yeah doesn't mean you can be creepy staring person." She rolled onto her side and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I love you." I said closing my eyes.

"I love you to."  
"Should we go downstairs?" I asked a few minutes later opening my eyes to look at her. Her eyes were closed again. She shrugged.

"I am happy to stay here all day." She replied smiling. I smiled and kissed her.

"Me too but I'm starving!" I think I might have whined a bit. Clearly I did judging by the way Kat laughed.

"Then go get something. I am staying right here." She snuggled into the blankets more and an idea suddenly popped into mind.

"Okay babe. You stay here and I'll be right back." I kissed her before jumping up and putting on pants.

"Hurry back otherwise your side will get cold." Kat mumbled yawning. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Then keep it warm for me." I said before walking out and shutting the door behind me. My arms were sore as was my shoulders but thinking why they were made me smile. I pretty much skipped downstairs into the kitchen, not even caring if the others were there…well kinda.

KATS POV

As soon as the door shut behind Jake I counted to ten before jumping up. Just as I thought, he had made me bleed. Pulling a face I began to strip the bed. Oh my god my legs, hips, arms and….other privates were sore. I threw on Jakes shirt and snuck out to grab some cleans sheets. I run back into my room and shut the door. I quickly made the bed and sighed. I needed a shower. I started to giggle to myself as I walked over to the bathroom. I was walking like an elderly person with a huge stick up the ass. I stripped off and noticed I had dried blood caked on the inside of my thighs. I pulled a disgusted face and quickly jumped into the shower after tying up my hair. It didn't smell and I couldn't be bothered washing it. The hot water helped relax my muscles. I quickly scrubbed my body and jumped out feeling so relaxed and calm. I dried off threw Jake's shirt on and jumped back into bed with a smile. It felt nice to be clean and be in a clean bed. Just as I snuggled into to the doona the door opened and in walked Jake holding a tray of food. I smiled and sat up.

"What is this?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow and looked pointedly at his shirt I wore.

"What is that?" he asked. I smiled.

"I got cold." I said. He smiled and put the tray on the bed. It had scrambled eggs and bacon with toast and orange juice. I sighed in delight and turned to him and kissed him.

"I love you." I said. He chuckled.

"I love you to." We pulled the plates towards us and began to dig in. on closer look, the bacon was burnt on one side, the toast was singed around the edges and the eggs weren't cooked enough but it was the thought that counted and I still ate it anyway. When we were done we laid back down and snuggled up.

"I could get use to this." Jake whispered.

"Get use to what babe?" I asked.

"This, going to sleep with you in my arms, waking up next to you, laying around in bed all day with you and seeing you in my shirt. You have no idea how much that is turning me on right now." I laughed and slapped his chest.

"I'm not kidding. You look hot!" he pinned my arms to my sides and kissed me as I kept laughing.

"Way to go and wreck a moment." I said after I stopped laughing. He shrugged.

"I know you love me so it doesn't matter." I smiled and shook my head.

"Ah so cocky." He wriggled his eyebrows at me and winked.

"I can be if you want me to?" he suggested. I laughed.

"No thank you I will be right." He pouted.

"Fine be that way." We laughed and lay in each other's arms with my head on his chest, my left hand over his heart and his arms holding me as close as he could.

"What would you do if I asked for your hand?" he said a few minutes later. I frowned and raised my hand to him. He chuckled and pushed my hand back on his chest.

"No, no, no I mean your hand…in marriage." My heart stopped.

"Marriage…as in white dress, huge amounts of money, friends and family and 'I dos' marriage?" I said unable to think straight.

"Don't stress I'm not about to pop out a ring right now. I just want to know your thoughts." He said softly. I breathed a sigh in relief.

"I would say yes as long as it wasn't right now." I propped myself up to look at him. "Jake I love you with everything I have. You are my world. i can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you." He smiled and kissed me.

"Good because I am not letting you marry anyone else." I laughed.

"Oh so I need you permission to marry someone now?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Damn right you do. You are all mine. No one else is ever getting their hands on you." He hugged me tightly to prove his point. I giggled.

"hmmm I don't know. There are quite a few good looking men in this town." I pretended to think. He smirked and wriggled his eyebrows.

"As if anyone could match up to me."  
"There isn't a lot to match up to Jake." I laughed. He scoffed and rolled us over so he pinned me down. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Say I'm the one." He said as he tickled me. I screamed with laughter.

"Say it."  
"Never!" I choked out. He tickled me harder and I started thrashing around unable to stop my laughing.

"Come on say I'm the one." He said smiling. I shook my head.

"Do it. Tell me I'm the one."

"Okay, okay!" I choked out. He stopped tickling me but stayed straddling me. Between you and me, I rather liked it. "You are the one." He smiled and kissed me.

"Told you so." He whispered. I smiled and shook my head.

"So cocky. So delusional." I replied. He then noticed the position we were in. Jake cleared his throat and went to get off but I stopped him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I like you where you are." I said softly. He smiled and lent forward to kiss me. In that kiss a million things exploded inside of me. All over again I wanted him with as such force and need as I did the first time and just like that, it did all happen all over again.


	52. Moonlight Romance Chapter 50

"_Why?" Jake's voice echoed around me. "Why become one of them?"_

"_Jake?" I called out._

"_Did you ever mean it when you said you loved me?" His voice said again. I frowned._

"_Of course I did! I do love you!" I yelled._

"_Then why?"_

"_I'm sorry! She attacked me! I had no choice." I cried out, tears running down my cheeks._

"_I can't be with you Kat." _

"_No Jake please!"_

"_You are one of them." He said as his voice faded out._

"_NO! Jake please!" I screamed. _

"_Kat!"_

"_Jake please don't leave me!" I was sobbing_

"_KAT!" _

"_I can't live without you please Jake!" I screamed. _

"_KAT!"_

I sat up gasping. That damn nightmare was back. I felt arms wrap around me and I screamed.

"It's okay it's just me." Jake's voice whispered in my ear. I turned and threw myself at him wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Oh god I thought you had left me." I mumbled as I felt tears slide down my face.

"Why would I leave you?" He asked stroking my hair.

"Because I was one of them." He pulled me away at arm's length and frowned at me.

"What?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"There was a red headed woman and she attacked me and you were telling me you had to leave me because I was one of them oh Jake I was so scared!" I lay on his chest again and sobbed. "I was so scared.

"It was just a dream darling just a dream. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you." I breathed in deeply and tried to calm my heart rate and the tears. That was the third time I had had that dream, the third time I had woken up screaming and the third time I had gone into panic. Who the hell was this red headed woman and why the hell did my imagination want to split Jake and me up?

"Are you alright now?" Jake asked, running his fingers through my hair. I nodded and sniffled.

"Yeah I'll be okay. Just scared the crap out of me." He kissed my forehead.

"Like I said Kat, nothing on this earth would ever make me want to leave you. I love you too much." I nodded and snuggled into him suddenly incredible tired.

"Good, cause I don't want to live without you." I think I mumbled just as I fell asleep.

JAKES POV

I sighed as I felt Kat fall asleep. Red headed woman? That could only be one person…Victoria. But why the hell is she terrorising Kat in her dreams when she really has nothing to do with me or the wolves? She was a vampire who was after Bella only because Edward killed her mate and it was a total revenge thing so again why the hell is she coming after my girl? I run a hand over my face and through my hair turning to look at the clock beside the bed. It was 4:30pm. Jesus Christ where did the day go? I smiled. It's true what they say…time flies when you're having fun. I needed to talk to Sam or maybe even Carlisle. Yeah, yeah I know a werewolf wanting to speak to a vampire is insane right? But apart from being a bloodsucker I actually didn't mind him. Besides he knew a lot about everything so maybe he could give me some answers. Hopefully. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging.

"Jacob Black and Katarina Lumiere, we have given you two the whole day to do whatever the hell you two are doing!" That lovely tone could only be Jayde.

"And we know what you two have been doing!" That was Embry the sick twisted one.

"What's your point?" I yelled back. Kat lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What the fudge is going on?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Apparently we are in trouble for being in here all day." I replied. She chuckled and shook her head.

"I love our friends I do, but at this moment I really don't like them." She said. I nodded in agreement.

"Our point is that if you don't get your arses ready in about five minutes we are coming in there and dragging you out!" That was Quil. Kat and I laughed.

"What's the hurry?" Kat called.

"Sam's barbeque is today and we want to hurry up and go." That softer tone was Pia. Jesus, were they all out there? Kat sighed.

"Fine! Give us ten minutes and well be ready!" she yelled.

"You better or else." Jayde yelled back.

"Or else what? You'll come in here and jump on us? Not a good idea at the moment my darling!" Kat yelled as I chuckled.

"Oh ewww! Thanks for that mental image!" Embry groaned. Kat giggled.

"We'll meet you downstairs." Pia said before we heard them all leave.

"Good god! Talk about pain in your ass." Kat fell back onto the bed.

"Come on sweetheart we better get ready." I said kissing her. She smiled when I pulled away.

"I would much rather stay here with you." She mumbled. I chuckled and stroked her cheek.

"As would I but Sam is expecting us and you do get to meet everyone else." That opened her eyes.

"What am I going to wear?" she said as she shot up out of bed. I shook my head and got up as well.

"I'll be in the shower while you decide what to wear just come and kick me out when you want it." She waved her hand and continued to rifle through her closet. I shook my head and went into the bathroom. I had to fall for the most confusing woman on the earth.

"You ready babe?" Jake asked as we pulled up at the beach. I took a deep breathe and nodded. Truth was I was scared shitless. These were his friends, his pack. What happens if they didn't like me? What if they found out I knew their secret? Jake chuckled next to me.

"Kat, relax seriously they will love you i know they will." He kissed my hand. "Not to mention the fact you look stunning." I had to smile at that. I had finally decided on white fisherman pants that were almost see through with a black singlet and a black knitted jumper (after going through most of my clothes to find the right outfit) and black slipper like shoes. I stroked his cheek.

"Thanks babe. I'm just a little bit nervous." Jake laughed and opened the door.

"Don't be. They will love you trust me." we got out and I started to panic. What if they didn't like me?

"Babe, seriously take a deep breath in and release." I giggled. "it will be fine. Besides who cares if they don't like you? I'm the only one who matters anyway." I laughed and slapped his chest.

"You are not helping darling." I said. he chuckled.

"Ah but you smile so I'm off the hook."  
"You're lucky I love you." I mumbled before he crashed his lips on mine. A small cough interrupted us. We pulled away and I blushed. We had somehow managed to make our way over to everyone and now they were all staring at us. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey guys." He said. "This is Kat. Kat this is everyone." I waved awkwardly and they waved back.

"Wow Jake you weren't kidding. She is smoking!" some jerk said. I turned to the owner of the voice to find him looking me up and down. He was rather large and had that stupid smirk on his face that I hated on anyone. Jake beside me growled deeply.

"Oh you must be Paul!" I said remembering the name and the description Jake gave me. he looked rather chuffed at me knowing his name and nodded.

"Geez you were right Jake. He really is a world class arsehole." I turned to Jake and smiled. Everyone cracked up laughing everyone except Paul who slunk down on his seat and pouted. Talk about your ice breaker! I giggled and was led over to everyone who started to introduce themselves.  
"Hey Kat! I'm Seth. Golly you really are pretty! Jake you're so lucky! She is pretty. Isn't she pretty? Would you like some food? There is plenty here Emily always cooks more than we can eat well not really we tend to eat a lot since we're all big strong growing…"

"Jesus Seth let the girl breathe!" I laughed at the two guys in front of me. Seth, the younger one was so excited and hypoactive and bounding around like a small puppy. The other, who came to my rescue was a tall, lean kind looking guy with large brown eyes and had a gorgeous brunette attached to his hand.

"You'll get use to Seth." He said with a smile and offered his hand. "I'm Jared and this is my girlfriend Kim." I smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Kat. It's nice to meet you all." Kim smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name. You're all Jake ever talks about." I blushed.

"Yeah I'm trying to break him out of that habit." She giggled and led me over to a large table filled with all sorts of food and where Emily was. Emily smiled and walked around the table to hug me.

"Ah we thought you would never get here." She said pulling me away at arm's length and giving me the once over. "You look gorgeous. How is your ankle?"  
"Oh it's much better thank you." I said rolling it to show her. "Turns out I'm a pretty quick healer." She nodded and offered me a plate filled with burgers, hot dogs and salads.

"You hungry?" she asked. I nodded and took the plate.

"Famished actually. Thank you it smells great." I bit into a burger and looked around.  
"So tell me, who is the sour looking chick over on the log?" I asked as I swallowed my bite. I was talking about a girl around my age or younger who looked like she had been dragged here by her finger nails. She was tall and slim with short black hair and the same skin as everyone else here.

"Oh that's just Leah Clearwater. Don't mind her she is always sour looking." Kim whispered. I giggled.

"Poor thing must not like people." I said as Jake came over.

"What are you three whispering about?" He asked wrapping his arm around me.

"About how stupid men are and how we are all going to run away and become lesbian nuns." I replied taking another bite of my burger. Emily and Kim burst into giggles as Jake looked confused.

"Did I hear that correctly?" A new voice entered our group. I turned around and saw Sam coming towards us with a smile. I swallowed and nodded.

"If you heard that we are going to run away and become lesbian nuns then yes yuou heard correctly." I smiled. Sam laughed.

"I don't think I like the idea of you corrupting my future wife." He lent forward and kissed my cheek. "But it is good to see that you are okay." I smiled again.

"Yeah I'm good as new. So I'm guessing everyone else here is a werewolf as well?" everyone stopped and stared at me. I blushed.

"What?" I asked.

"how did you know?" Sam asked before turning to Jake with a furious look on his face. "If you have told her…"  
"No he didn't! I guessed. Honestly I just guessed!" I said standing in front of Jake. "I knew it was Jake who was the wolf who stayed with me when I was attacked. I'm sorry but he didn't tell me he even denied it and lied tome which I wasn't happy about but I honestly did just guess." I said in one breathe. Sam sighed.

"You sure know how to pick them Jake. Does the others know?" He turned to me. I shook my head.

"I haven't said anything and I wasn't planning on but they do know the stories of the wolf people and the cold ones and they also are getting pretty sick and tired of the guys disappearing all the time without an explanation." He sighed again.

"I knew you were trouble the first time I saw you." He said shaking his head with a smile. I giggled.

"Trouble is my middle name." I replied.

"Jake, let's walk. Grab Embry and Quil as well." Same said before walking away. Jake kissed my cheek and followed whistling over Quil and Embry. I turned to Emily and Kim.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked Emily shook her head.

"It was bound to come out sooner and later." She suddenly hugged me. "Now you can be a wolf girl with us." I laughed. Life was suddenly going to get a little bit better.


	53. Moonlight Romance Chapter 51

"What is all the about?" Jayde asked coming over, closely followed by Pia. I shrugged.

"Something about Sam needing a talk with his young generals or some other ridiculous man excuse." Emily laughed and outstretched her hand. "I'm Emily by the way, Sam's better half." Jayde laughed and grasped Emily's hand.

"I'm Jayde, Embry's better half and this is Pia." Pia smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Quil's better half." We all laughed.

"I'm Kim Jared's better half. It's so nice to finally put face to name. I was just saying to Kat here how much we have all heard about you three." She smiled.

"All good I hope." Jayde mumbled filling her plate with a massive salad. Kim nodded as she took a sip of her drink.

"Of course. It's always good things. If there was ever a bad thing said about you three I'm pretty sure the boys would cause some pain." We laughed.

"Who is causing pain?" Jared asking coming over and kissing Kim's cheek.

"No one darling. We were just joking. "Kim said all sugar and smiles. "This is Jayde and Pia." Jayde and Pia smiled and waved. Jared smiled and nodded.

"I gathered as much from the descriptions we have been getting. It's a pleasure to meet you both." He wrapped his arms around Kim. "So do you two know as well?" i froze and choked on the mouthful of burger. Jayde thumped my back and asked.

"Know what?" Jared laughed. Emily tried to say something but Jared bet her to it.

"You didn't need to hide the fact yo know about us being werewolves. Everyone here is one aside from the girls and you three." Jayde froze mid thump and I heard Pia gasp. I finally stopped choking and looked up. They were staring at me in confusion and horror.

"Did he just say what I thought he did?" Jayde asked.

"No he couldn't have, could he Kat?" Pia asked softly. I sighed and looked away.

"Oh my god!" Jayde's hands flew to her mouth. "You mean to tell me that my boyfriend is a monster? That everyone here is a monster and you knew?" her voice got higher and higher with every word. The clearing went dead silent.

"Jayde, I …." I stepped forward and she stepped back shaking her head.

"Don't you dare come near me you freak! How can yo be okay with this? How long have you known? You didn't think to tell me or Pia? You brought us here to a BBQ with wild beasts! They could be feral! Some friend you are! In fact you're not even my friend! Stay the fuck away from me." she turned on her heel and went to leave just as the boys came back. Embry walked over to her and she backed away.

"Don't! Don't you dare touch me! Stay the hell away from me! All of you!" she screeched before running back to the car. I turned to Pia.

"I'd…I'd better go after her. She can't drive like this. It was nice to meet you." She too turned to leave.

"Pia I'm…" I attempted to say but she held up a hand to stop me.  
"I know." She nodded and walked over to the car and Jayde. The guys came over looking confused and worried.

"What the hell was that about?" Embry demanded yelling in my face.  
"Hey man back off!" Jake said pulling me back and into his arms.

"I didn't…"  
"You must have said something! Jayde doesn't do that! She loves me!" Embry yelled. I winced. Sam marched over and grabbed my chin making me look in his eyes. Jake growled in his throat. Sam threw him a commanding look and he stopped although his grip on me got a little bit tighter.

"What did you do?" Sam asked. I sighed and began to cry. I didn't want to not in front of my new friends but I felt like a dog for not telling my best friends the biggest secret ever. We never kept anything from them and now I had betrayed them.

"I…I didn't…" I attempted to say but I was crying so much it was just blubber.

"You must have for them to act like that?" Quil hissed.

"I swear i…"

"Sam." Emily laid a hand on Sam's arm. "You're hurting her." Sam let go of my chin and I buried my face back in Jakes chest. "She didn't say anything about anything."

"Actually it was me." Jared piped up. Before anyone could react Embry slammed Jared into a tree.

"You bastard! How could you? Not only did you break the rules you made the best thing that ever happened to me hate me!" Sam and Jake ripped Embry off of Jared and held him back.  
"I'm sorry man! I just assumed they knew since Kat knew and everything!" Jared defended himself.

"If she leaves me Jared, I'll fucking kill you!" Embry roared as he started to shake.

"Embry, man, calm down!" Jake said.  
"It's okay for you! You're missus accepted it! You saw the look in Jayde's face! She hates me! And it's your entire fault!" Embry tried to launch at Jared again but Sam and Jake were stronger.

"Calm down Embry!" Sam yelled. I stepped in front of Embry.

"Kat get back!" Jake yelled, struggling with Embry. I shook my head.  
"Embry won't hurt me." I said just loud enough for them to hear me. I locked eyes with Embry.

"Do you really think beating the crap out of everything and everyone will help?" I asked.

"Yes!" Embry shouted. I slapped him.

"Stop it. You are doing nothing but causing more issues." The entire gathering stopped and stared at me. Even Embry had stopped struggling.

"Listen to me you over grown puppy. It was an honest mistake from Jared." I looked at Sam to make sure he understood that. He nodded. I turned back to Embry.  
"He is your brother as are the guys holding you back. How dare you have a go at them and at me! You are selfish and ungrateful!" he roared and started struggling again.

"Don't you call me…" I slapped him again. He snarled.

"I wasn't finished! You're selfish and ungrateful because you're still here and not chasing after her! I reacted the same when I worked it out! it's a natural reaction from a girl who just found out the love of her life is a mythical beast who you always believed was just a myth. Now pull your head out of your ass and go after her!" he stopped struggling and hung his head.

"You're right." He mumbled moments later. Jake and Sam still had a hold on his shoulders and arms but he seemed a lot more calmer and had stopped shaking.

"Let me go guys." Sam and Jake looked at each other. "Really I'm okay now." They slowly let go and stepped away. Embry looked up and nodded.

"You're right Kat. I'm an idiot. I need to go and explain things to her." I nodded. He turned to Jared.

"I'm sorry man." Jared shook his head.

"Don't worry about it bro. I would have probably done the same."  
"This is getting out of hand." Sam said suddenly. We all turned and looked at him.

" First Emily than Leah than Kim than Bella and now Kat and Jayde and Pia! This is suppost to be a secret guys! Not a secret just to keep until an attractive girl comes along!"  
"Oh Sam shut up!" I said shaking my head. Everyone turned wide eyed to me.

"Excuse me?" he asked shocked.  
I said shut up. I don't care if you're alpha or not, you're an idiot if you think the secret could stay a secret. When you love someone you automatically open up. Keeping secrets especially ones like this is wrong! Jake told me about the imprinting stuff and yet you still expect your men to keep it hidden away? it's crazy! You're going to spend the rest of your life with someone you might as well as get it all out there in the open instead of sneaking around and causing problems regardless if you're a werewolf or the friggin yeti! It's not something you should keep from the imprinted!" I closed my eyes and sighed. I had said to much. I was in for it now!


	54. Moonlight Romance Chapter 52

_A/N: I am so sorry for not posting sooner on any of my stories! My fiancé and I recently found out we are having a __**baby**__ (!) so it's been kinda hectic! But now that it is all calmed down to some extent, rest assure I will be posting more on all stories and even possibly adding another one or two on Charlie Weasley and Zuko from Avatar (I know I had a Avatar one before but it kinda sucked so I want to redo it slightly) please let me know if you would be interested in reading them! Rest assures I will be most defiantly finishing all these stories even if I did add more. _

_I promise to try and add many more chapters but please bare with me I promise its worth it :D _

_Don't forget to read and review as you know how much I love reviews and how much it makes me write quicker lol_

_Wanderer x_

"You're right." Sam mumbled. I opened my eyes slowly, not sure if I had heard correctly or not.

"What?" I asked.  
"You are right. I would much rather you had warnings rather than someone snap and one of you bare the torture went through." He sighed and stroked Emily's scars. Oh god! He did that to her? note to self: don't make these men angry! Ever!

"It wasn't your fault." Emily whispered quietly grabbing his hand. Sam smiled softly and turned back to me.

"It is wrong for us to keep this secret but do you blame us? After yours and now Jayde's reactions? Our ancestors have kept it secret for generations. Can you imagine the mass panic if society found out?" he asked.

"I don't mean announce it publicly. I just meant that when they find their soul mate maybe they could bend the rules just for them. If they really are meant to be together than they would get over the first fear and earn to accept it. That way they are happy, your pack is happy and everyone is calm and collected." I explained. Jake wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me in close. I sighed in relief. I didn't like talking like this to the Alpha; I was a little bit worried I would over step and he would grow fangs and eat me alive. I knew there was something in the water down here. That and I just liked having him close.

"And if they don't accept it? What do you suppose we do then?" Sam asked frowning. I noticed the whole BBQ had gather around us and was listening intently.

"Than they weren't really soul mates were they? And besides, if you had no idea about all this stuff and some random came up to you in the streets and started claiming there really was werewolves around would you believe them?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Emily giggled.

"No, I suppose not. After all they have been many tourists over the years that have claimed to have seen a werewolf and were pretty much laughed out of town." Sam nodded, obviously in deep thought.

"Exactly. I don't mean to over step the line Sam and I am sorry I told you to shut up but you needed to hear from a soul mate who handled it all first hand. It's not nice being in love with someone who has secrets. It's a guaranteed way to destroy a relationship. And all you're going to get after a destroyed relationship is pain, agony and really annoying/moping people and believe me they're not fn to be around especially for you guys considering you have to put up with each other like daily." I explained. Jake squeezed me tighter and kissed my neck. I giggled and nudged him. Sam stood there shaking his head. Oh shit. I knew it. Me and my big mouth! My dad always told me it would get me in trouble one day. I bet he never guessed I was about to be eaten alive by an angry Alpha werewolf!

"Sam, im sorry…" I tried to ease things over. But he interrupted me with a hand.

"No, I am sorry." He looked me in the eye. "Sorry that Jake is stuck with someone so smart." He turned to Jake. "You poor bastard. Good luck with her! "The group erupted in laughter while I just stood there shocked. I had just pretty much demoted the Alpha male in front of his entire pack and now he was taking the piss? What was with these guys?

"Oh come on! Relax! Im not pissed, just in amazement. Not many young women would stand up to the Alpha male of a wolf pack." Sam ruffled my hair. I smiled in relief.

"Truth be told I did think you might have eaten me at one stage. My butt cheeks did pucker a bit." I laughed.

"And what would have I chewed on? Bone? There is nothing of you to eat!" Sam held up my arm. I swatted him away and smiled.

"Gee thanks. Now I'm not good enough for you to eat? Wow Sam, beggars really can't be choosers you know." I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes. Emily laughed. Sam sighed.

"Christ Almighty Jake! You had to pick the smart arse one didn't you?"

"It wasn't til after I imprinted did I find out how much of a smart arse she was and when I tried to get a refund they told me they were out of beautiful women so I either had to put up with this one or spend eternity alone." I felt his chest rumble against my back as he laughed. I stood there gaping.

"Careful, the wind changes faces around here." Paul piped up with a smirk.

"So does my fist." I raised an eyebrow at him. Everyone laughed.

"I will never understand you people." I claimed shaking my head before turning to Jake who was almost in hysterics.

"Jakey, can we go home? I want to make sure Jayde is okay." I asked softly. He calmed down and nodded.

"Bye everyone but Sam and Paul." I waved and smiled.

"Bye Kat. See you soon." Emily hugged me. I nodded and pulled away.

"Sorry again Sam." I said softly as he too surprisingly hugged me.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad Jake has you." I smiled and turned back to Jake when Paul stepped into my vision with his arms out.

"Hug for good old sexy Paul?" he said smirking again. I smiled and nodded. He stepped forward and I punched him in the sternum.

"Oops sorry Paul looks like I'm out of hugs and only have punches left." I called as I pretty much ran to the car where Jake was waiting.

"Bye everyone!" I called again before climbing in. I sighed and leaned back.

"Well that was…awkward." I said shaking my head. Jake leant over chuckling and kissed my forehead.

"I thought it went rather well." He leant back and started the car.

"Oh that's only because you're as crazy as they are." I replied sinking lower in my seat.


	55. Moonlight Romance Chapter 53

_A/N: Yes Yes I know I promised to update as much as possible but please try to understand that I have been so sick I seriously thought I had the plague! Not to mention all the different things one must do when one is pregnant and young and suffering fatigue like it was the plague lol. Don't give up on me I am trying my hardest I swear I have like eight chapters of this story and How Can This Be Real (the Sirius Black Love Story) but sadly me being who I am and the crazy way I write they are all set later on in the stories although I pinkie promise they are pretty amazing (if I do say so myself) _

_So please keep reading, stays tuned and please please review and again I am so sorry._

_Wanderer x_

"So…You're actually serious about all this? It's not a joke?" Jayde mumbled through her fingers which were covering most of her face. I sighed. Quil, Embry Jake and I had been trying to explain to Pia and Jayde exactly what was going on. Three hours, countless litres of tears from al of us girls, a few packets of cigarettes and many broken pieces of furniture later (Jayde tends to throw things when angry) she was just about accepting it. Pia in all her glory had accepted it about…three hours and twenty minutes ago and was curled up contently in Quil's arms listening vividly to all the stories and explanations everyone was trying to explain.

"It's not a joke babe. This is serious." I said softly.  
"We would never joke about this like this. It's to important and secret to just throw it around lightly." Embry added. After the first half hour he had been relatively quiet only adding a few bits of information here and there. I'm surprised he was even still here after the rather large ugly Chinese vase had been smashed over his head along with a few plates and mugs (one could never suggest Jayde doesn't have a decent arm on her when pissed.) Just goes to show this imprinting thing was really powerful. Not that I doubted it ever. The feelings I got around Jake were incredible and had to be amplified by a mystic force or something. No one could possibly feel everything like I feel for Jake and still be sane if it was all nature. Not that I believe I only fell for Jake because of the imprinting. Even if he was just a normal super large extra hottie I would still love him like I do now. I don't know its hard to explain. I sighed and rubbed my head against Jakes chest which I was currently laying on. He ran his hand through my hair.

"You are alight gorgeous?" he asked softly. I nodded.

"I just want to go to bed and for everything to be okay." I mumbled back

"So let me just get this straight." Jayde removed her hands from her face and looked around.

"Every guy I met tonight, you three and Leah included are werewolves, sworn to protect this land and its people from vampires who are also real?" we all nodded no longer feeling the need to answer verbally. I personally think we were all over it. No offence to Jayde but I know I was. I just wanted to curl up in bed with Jake and snuggle until the sun rose…three weeks from now. It had been a long emotional day and I was worn out. I looked up at Jake to see he was in the same boat as I was, droopy eyelids and vacant expression and all. I nudged him softly and he turned to me. I smiled half heartedly and shrugged. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I am so glad it didn't take you this long. Or that you aren't this…violent." He whispered kissing my forehead and eying the damage with a wary eye. I smiled.

"No you're just lucky I hid it better than Jayde does." He squeezed me and sighed.

"Remind me to never lie or make you mad. Would they notice if we snuck up to bed?" I nodded.

"I think it would start all over again. She is very…emotionally." I muttered.

"No shit." Jake mumbled clearly fed up and tired.

"Are you okay?" Pia asked softly. I sighed and snuggled into Jake again hoping this was the end of the convosation. Jayde nodded slowly.

"Yes, I…I think I am." She swallowed and grabbed Embry's hand. Poor kid looked like he was just told Christmas and Easter and all birthdays came at once. I mentally cheered. Not just for Embry's sake and the mental stability of my best friend but because know I get to curl up and sleep!

"You sure you won't attack me or anything?" she asked softly. I rolled my eyes.

"Jayde, listen to me. we have been sitting here talking for four hours! Get it through your head girl! They…are…not…dangerous…to…us! Now kiss the damn man before he cries again and let us go to bed!" I said a little harsher than I should have but god damn it I was frigging tired and wanted proper snuggles with my werewolf in my nice warm comfy bed.

"Excuse me for not accepting it right away but sue me! It's a very hard thing to process." Jayde snapped back. I clenched my jaw to stop myself yelling.

"Hon, we've put up with you screaming, abusing, throwing my furniture and destroying my breakables most of it over Embry's head and now all I want to do is sleep. It's late and I am tired. I know it is a very hard thing to get your head around but I think no offence you are now just blowing it out of the water. I love you like a sister you know that but sometimes I just want to bite your face off. If they were dangerous, why haven't they attacked us yet? They've had plenty of chances. And why is Embry looking like someone murdered his cat? He loves you, yo blind dramatic idiot so please for the sake of all our sanity's kiss the damn man, shut the hell up and go have wild make up sex! Come on babe let's go to bed." I stood up and headed towards the stairs and bed.

"I hate you sometimes." Jayde muttered.

"Hate you to." I replied much to the giggles of Pia. I finally reached my room, opened the door and all but died on top of the bed. I heard the door close behind me and was thrown in total darkness.

"You going to get undressed and under the covers?" Jakes sweet voice asked somewhere near me. I grunted rolled over and proceeded to get undress. He chuckled and I felt his weight on the bed. I removed my pants and bra and decided to just sleep in my singlet and panties. I jumped under the covers and sighed.

"Oh bed I am so happy to see you." I mumbled. I felt the covers move and felt Jake wrap his arms around me. I lent back and kissed him thankfully landing on his lips.

"I thought Jayde was going to kill you." He mumbled as I pulled away and snuggled against him with my back against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Na we've been through to much to kill each other. You watch though she'll be tired and shitty tomorrow and be a right cow all over again." I murmured.

"I love you babe so much. I m lucky I have such a gorgeous gentle understanding non throwing/smashing things girlfriend like you." He said into my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes you are and don't you forget it." I yawned as sleep pretty much fell over me. "I love you more Jakey."


	56. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY but IMPORTANT

A/N: I'm sorry to do this and get you all excited but I was reading back on this story and realised that the reason why I am up to so many chapters already is because most of them are so short. Here I was thinking that the chapters were long enough and the spelling was alright and what not…I really need to pay more attention.

So basically I am just letting you know that I am taking down this story and also Moonlight Romance and editing them. I will be putting them back up as soon as possible I promise. And they will be longer chapters and better grammar and more brand new chapters yay!

Keep reading and don't forget to review

Wanderer

xoxo


End file.
